


The Swan Hybrid

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [7]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Awesome Charlie Swan, Book: Breaking Dawn, Book: Eclipse, Book: New Moon, Car Accidents, Charlie Swan is a Good Dad, Crying, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Heartbreak, High School, Hybrids, Imprinting, Love, Love Confessions, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 2, Protective Edward Cullen, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Sweet Edward Cullen, Teenagers, Telepathy, True Love, Twilight References, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, movie: eclipse, movie: new moon, movie: twilight, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 74
Words: 84,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Bambi Swan has always been 'different', branded crazy by everyone she meets she's come to terms with the fact that there is something wrong with her.But when she moves to Forks, and meets Edward Cullen, he starts to realise that maybe not everything about this girl is 100% human.





	1. Nadine 'Bambi' Swan

**Name** : Nadine Swan

 **Real Name:**  Nadine Foster

 **Nickname:**  Bambi (She had trouble walking as a toddler), Bambino, Nads, The Hot Twin

 **Date of Birth:**  Sep 13th 1987

 **Real date of birth:**  Sep 9th 1987

 **Age** : 17

 **Species** : Hybrid (Werewolf-faerie-vampire) (Unaware)

Human (Believed)

 **Portrayed by:** Emeraude Toubia

**Family:**

Charlie Swan – Adoptive Father

Renee Dwyer – Adoptive Mother

Isabella Swan – Adoptive Sister/Twin

Phil Dwyer – Adoptive Step-father

Geoffry Swan – Adoptive Grandfather ♰

Marie Higginbotham – Adoptive Grandmother ♰

Beaufort Higginbotham – Adoptive Grandfather ♰

 

**Real Family:**

Marianne Foster – Birth mother (Faeire/Werewolf) ♰

Alistair – Birth Father (Vampire) (He loved Marianne (his true mate))

Peter Clearwater – Maternal Grandfather (Wolf) ♰

Kaelin Foster – Maternal Grandmother (Faeire) 

Harry Clearwater – Uncle (Marianne's half-brother)

Sue Clearwater – Aunt

Leah Clearwater – Cousin

Seth Clearwater – Cousin

Michael Clearwater – Uncle (Marianne's half-brother)

Elizabeth Clearwater – Aunt (Marianne's half-sister)

Pairing: Edward Cullen

 

**Notable features:**

Bambi tattoo, inside left wrist

Feather tattoo, outside right thigh

Silver & 18k Gold Spinel Oval Ring, left with her when she was abandoned (Originally given to her birth mother by her birth father)

 

**HYBRID**

Being born a hybrid Bambi must activate her Werewolf gene: The werewolf hybrid must be "triggered" by taking the life of a human, either intentionally or by accident, in order to gain access to their enhanced physical abilities.. It does not matter if the kill was accidental or intentional, premeditated or out of self-defense-- if a hybrid causes the death of a human in any way, their werewolf gene will be activated.

...

Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Bambi's body contains the untriggered werewolf gene that provides her with enhanced senses (hearing, sight and smell), aggression, violence and anger, possessive nature, protective nature (towards her family/pack)

…..

**Untriggered:**

**Super Senses:**  Untriggered werewolves are gifted with more sensitive hearing. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene.

…..

**Triggered:**

**Speed:**  Wolves reach great speed, in excess of one hundred miles per hour, which allows them to outrun motor vehicles. According to Jacob, it is better and faster than a motorcycle, and that is "the best part" of being a wolf. Being compared to vampires, they are very similar in their supernatural speed. It is stated that a fast wolf can outrun an average vampire and, conversely, a fast vampire can outrun an average wolf. This indicates they are quite equal in their speed. Even in their human forms, they are easily faster and have greater endurance than all humans: Their reflexes are highly developed: "With stunning speed, Jacob yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head. Jared's hand flicked up faster than I would have thought possible, and he snagged the tool just before it hit his face." Also in Eclipse, at the Quileute bonfire, Paul harassed Jacob into giving him his hot dog. When Jacob flung it across the circle, Paul caught it easily before it landed in the sand.

 **Strength:**  While in human form, their strength is near- superhuman, In their wolf form, not only they much larger than normal wolves, they are also supernaturally stronger. In this form, their strength is incredible and nearly equivalent to that of a vampire. A full pack can easily overpower and kill any vampire, and, as seen in Eclipse, is a formidable force when dealing with an army of newborns.

 **Physiology** : They have a body temperature of about 108°F. Being a Hybrid Bambi's temperature is lower than this at around 101°F  **(Slightly warmer than a human but bearable to vampires).** This high temperature allows them able to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for them to become overheated. It also makes it very difficult for vampires to harm them in combat, due to vampires being extremely sensitive to high temperatures.

 **Healing** : They can heal and regenerate very fast and completely. While not immortal if they choose to quit phasing, these capabilities allow them to continue fighting even after serious injury. In some cases, however, this accelerated healing can be detrimental. However, this healing factor is not completely reliable and can be neutralized if vampire venom is inserted into the shape-shifter's system. While venom alone isn't generally enough to kill a healthy shape-shifter, it can be fatal in combination with other injuries.  **(As a hybrid, Bambi is immune to vampire venom, no matter how many times they bite her)**

The actual transformation between human and wolf is described in the greatest detail in New Moon. Certainly the initial transformation is not easy, and is very disconcerting and confusing.

While their skin is much more durable than that of a human being, it is not granite hard like a vampire's. In their wolf form, their fangs are strong enough to penetrate a vampire's skin.

The wolves bear an animal scent that makes them unappetizing to vampires  **(Bambi's is countered by her Faerie blood, which makes her very attractive to vampires)** , making it easier for vampires to resist the temptation caused by their blood. It is possible that their scent is less revolting to vampire hybrids due to their half-human sides.

 **Senses:**  Their senses rival those of vampires. Like vampires, they can see, hear and smell things from miles away. Their sense of smell is so adjusted to help them identify their one enemy, vampires. It is not clear whether it is heightened in other circumstances, but they certainly know vampires at a distance, finding their smell sickly sweet and repellent.  **(Bambi smells it as more of a clean smell, a softer smell, almost like a soft soap smell)**

Their eyes are extremely sharp and can see very far. Their sense of sight is known to be ten times better than the average human, twice as good as the average bird of prey's.

They all have excellent hearing even in their human forms.

** Vampire: **

A vampire's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. These traits vary between different vampires depending on what they were more capable of as humans. Certain vampires also develop one extra supernatural power manifested from their strongest trait as a human.

 **Speed** : One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed. They are able to run in excess of a hundred miles per hour, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible".  **(Bambi is not this fast, but she is enhanced fast – more so after she triggers her werewolf gene)**

 **Strength:**  Another enhanced trait is their unstoppable physical strength. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, able to lift objects several hundreds of times their own weight. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands.  **(Bambi's strength is untested, though she is a lot stronger than humans (even an athelete like Phil)**

 **Senses:**  A vampire's senses are also greatly enhanced, which enables them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans.

 **Hearing:**  Vampires can hear the most muted sounds. They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect.

 **Touch** : Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned  **(Bambi is more softer skinned, though she is considered....firm)** , vampires can feel the things they touch, no matter the softness; such as fur, the coolness of wind, etc.

 **Taste** : Vampires have a similarly enhanced sense of taste allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision.

 **Sixth sense** : Vampires also have a keen sense to danger, usually from something strong enough to harm them. Sometimes, they may even detect danger before they know it consciously.

 **Indestructibility** : Another impressive feature about vampires is their virtual indestructibility. During the transformation process, a vampire's cells become extremely hard, durable, and refractive, rendering their bodies nearly impenetrable.  **(Bambi can be hurt – she bleeds, though she will heal almost instantaneously, depending on the wound)**

 **Flexibility** : A vampire's body movements are uncannily flexible.

 **Faerie** :

Those with faerie blood possess enhanced beauty and blood attraction. This blood attraction works to draw other supernatural species to them, and is particularly effective in attracting vampires, who feel vibrant and full of life around Halflings. Faerie blood carries a strongly appealing smell to other supernatural creatures, particularly vampires. Part Faerie's are generally healthier than humans, as they are rarely sick. They also don't have any known human blood type.

** Powers and Abilities: **

**Telepathy:**  Those with faerie blood can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough.  **(Bambi takes anti-psychotic medication to counter this – the docs think she's cwazy)**

 **Photokinesis** : Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. Excessive use of photokinesis power can drain a halfling of their magic, as they only have a limited amount of light.  **(Twilight: Bambi has only shown this ability once prior to Twilight, during an argument with her mother, a beam of light left her hand and shattered a vase – they never spoke of it)**

 

 

 **Pairing:**  Edward Cullen


	2. Chapter One

Bambi Swan has always know she is different, always known, ever since she was little, there has always been something about her, something different, something off. Something the doctors couldn't even pinpoint, and considering the number she's seen that's something. The oldest of a set of female twins, Nadine and Isabella Swan were born to Charlie and Renee on September 13th 1987 in Forks, Washington, sadly at 3 months Renee left Charlie and took the twins with her, not that it affected the girls relationship with their father, the distance just made it difficult.

“Bambi” Renee, her lovable mother whispers in her ear, they've all learnt not to startle the 17 year old awake at this point, it never ends very well for anyone involved. “Bambi, come on, baby, it's time to get up” Renee strokes Bambi's dark hair and smiles as she grumbles about too early and going back to sleep. “Nadine...” Renee coos and smiles. “Today's the day” Bambi rolls over to look at her mother, still half asleep, but slowly returning to the land of the conscious.

“Today?” she asks and rubs her eyes, Renee waits for her to get there, for her mind to catch up. “Oh” Bambi then smiles remembering. Today is the day the twins, Bambi and Bella, move to Forks, move in with their father, Charlie. Unlike Bella, Bambi is excited to move, she'd been packed for weeks living out of her suitcase, Renee doesn't mind that her daughter seems to be wanting to move away from her, Bambi is a daddy's girl through and through whereas Bella prefers their mother. It's just how things worked out. Bambi loves nature and Charlie used to take her fishing with him, well he'd fish and she'd play in the water or chase butterflies. Bambi still visited even when Bella stopped, though the last year had been pretty busy with school and the wedding. Bambi smiles at her mother who strokes her cheek.

“I'm going to miss you both so much” Renee tells her, Bambi looks to her sadly.

“I'm going to miss you to, Mom” Renee leans over and kisses Bambi's cheek.

“I don't need to ask if you're packed” Renee teases standing up. “Will you make sure Bells' ready? You know she's terrible at packing”

“Of course I will” Bambi states pulling her hair up and pulling a hair tie around the ponytail. Renee smiles softly at her before leaving. Bambi jumps up and grabs her cell phone as it bings with a message, she smiles opening it.

I'll see you soon, Bambino x Dad

She sets her phone down and climbs out of bed just as Bella shuffles in and falls face first onto her twins bed and mumbles about moving, Bambi moves to her dressing table and grabs her tub of face cream, she's getting a head start on those wrinkles.

“Your idea” Bambi points out to her twin who grumbles some more and lifts her head.

“I know” Bella turns onto her back and sighs. “This is a good thing” she nods to herself.

“Then smile, sis” Bambi teases. “Frowning gives you wrinkles” Bella shoots her an unamused look, Bambi smirks, out of the two of them Bambi is the one of them that preens, she loves the way she looks, is confident and sexy and extremely comfortable with her body, Bella is self-conscious, prefers the baggy clothing, and is not all that bothered by make up. Complete opposites. Bambi turns back to her mirror and rubs in her cream as Bella stands. “Are you packed?” Bambi asks, Bella looks to her sheepishly.

“No” she admits, Bambi shoots her a look.

“We leave in..” Bambi looks to her clock. “Three hours...”

“I just need clothing...” Bella states. “It'll take me minutes” Bambi stands and moves to her twin, takes a deep breath and places her hands on Bella's shoulders.

“Just clothing?” Bambi asks, Bella smirks. “I wish you would let me into your wardrobe” Bambi grumbles playing with Bella's hair. “Or let me at your hair with my curlers”

“My hair is fine” Bella softly brushes Bambi's hands away.

“Fine” Bambi scoffs. “I wouldn't leave the house with fine” she moves back to her dresser and grabs her necklace and pulls it on.

“That's you, Bambi, not me” Bella states leaving the room, Bambi sighs softly and moves to her wardrobe to dress.

…................

Bambi lifts her suitcases at the top of the stairs and carries them down, Phil, her mother's husband, smiles at her.

“Here, Bambi, I got it” he offers as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she holds out the suitcases and he takes them from her and almost drops them. “Jeez, is your entire bedroom in here?” he asks, she laughs mockingly as she walks past him and out of the house. Bella stands looking out over the red, orange and gold landscape, holding a cactus (it's the only plant Bella's managed not to kill). Bambi bounces over to her and smiles wrapping an arm around her, Bella smiles at her, a little forced, but considering the younger twin didn't want to leave it is understandable.

“This'll be good for us” Bambi tells her. “And for Dad” Bella nods.

“I know...”

“He misses you” Bambi kisses Bella's cheek as Renee exits their house, she moves to her daughter and thrusts a cell phone at Bambi, Bella tries to hide her smile.

“It won't work again, baby” Renee tells her, Bambi looks to the phone and smirks.

“You put it on hold” Bambi tells her.

“I did?”

“Look. You also called Mexico” Bambi teases, Rene pushes her playfully, they laugh. Bella smiles watching them, Renee smiles at them both.

“I'll figure it out. You gotta be able to reach me and Phil on the road - I love saying that - on the road” Bambi smirks.

“Very romantic” She tells her mother just as Phil, exits the house, carrying Bella's three suitcases with ease.

“If you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hot dogs romantic” Phil corrects as he puts his Phoenix Desert Dogs baseball hat on Rene's head with a kiss. Bambi smiles warmly watching them and looks to Bella who nods, this, Phil's love of Renee, is why they want to give the newly weds some space. Phil heads to the old station wagon to load the luggage, while Renee slips an arm through Bella's and her other through Bambi's, clinging to her girls as they walk to car.

“Now, you know if you change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever the game is” But Renee's strained expression tells Bella what a great sacrifice that would be. Bambi shoots her twin a look and Bella forces a smile.

“We won't change our minds, mom” Bella offers. Renee looks to Bambi.

“I know you won't” Bambi smiles, Renee looks to Bella. “You might. You've always hated Forks”

“t's not about Forks, it's about Dad. I mean, two weeks a year, we barely know each other” Renee still looks at Bella worried. “Mom, I want to go. I'll be fine” Renee hugs Bella and Bambi see the truth on Bella's face, dread, doubt, regret. The twins share a look. Renee pulls back and cups Bella's cheek.

“You have Bambi....” Bella smiles and nods. “And she's got you” Bambi takes Bella's hand. “You'll be fine...you both will be” Bella squeezes Bamabi's hand, clutches to her. 


	3. Chapter Two

Bambi gets more excited the closer to Forks they get, Bella gets more withdrawn, hides in her book as Bambi listens to music, her eyes become lighter, brighter as she looks out the window, the landscape changing to that of the place she loves, all greens and browns and reds of the winter, she turns to Bella and smiles, Bella looks to her and though she isn't having as much fun she does smile, her sister's mood is always infectious. There's just always been something about Bambi. Bella points to her ears and Bambi removes her headphones.

“Did you pack your pills?” Bella asks, Bambi's eyes widen and she fakes alarm. “Bambi” Bella scolds, Bambi laughs.

“Relax, I packed them...Mom checked.....five times” Bambi answers and looks back out of the window. Bella takes her hand and squeezes softly. The constant reminder that the doctors think she is insane, although the technical term is schizophrenia, that that is what's going on with her, and for the most part the pills work, she's normal. Bella squeezes her hand and Bambi looks to her.

“It's going to be fine” Bella tells her, Bambi smiles and nods.

…..........

“Daddy!!” Bambi shouts as she sees Charlie, 40's. Taciturn, introverted. he smiles and rubs the back of his neck and then catches her as she hugs him, Bella smirks amused watching them, Bambi has always been the touchy feely one, Charlie's not all that big on the hugging but for his little Bambino.

“Bambino” he greets kissing her head, she pulls back and Charlie smiles at Bella. “Bella” she smiles back.

“Hey, Dad” he takes a bag from Bella and wraps his other arm around Bambi's shoulders and kisses her head again. He's missed his girls. Bambi holds her hand back for Bella who smiles and takes it.

..............

Charlie sets the girls bags in the trunk as Bella and Bambi leans against the car together, Bambi sets her head on Bella's shoulder and she smiles and takes her twin's hand in hers. Charlie pauses to watch the two of them and smiles, it had worked out better then they expected when they'd taken Bambi in as their own. The relationship between the two girls, that bond.

“Alright...” He states, they both look at him. “Shall we?” they both nod and without even having to argue about it Bambi gets in the back and Bella in the front. Charlie shakes his head amused and climbs in the driver's side.

….............

The drive is quiet, Bella's too awkward to start a conversation and Bambi's in the back which makes it awkward for her to start one, she looks between Bella and Charlie, silently willing one of them to say something, the silence in the car is killing her.

“Your hair's longer” Charlie points out looking to Bella.

“I cut it since last time I saw you” Bella corrects, Bambi hangs her head holding in a groan.

“Guess it grew out again” Charlie mumbles. Bella just nods. Silence. Charlie glances to Bambi. “You got your ears done?” she reaches up and touches the earrings and nods.

“Yeah...” she smiles at him, he smiles back.

“How's your mom?” he asks.

“She's good” Bambi answers. The car falls into more silence. Yikes. They pass a SIGN: “The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246.” Bella sighs. Bambi smiles as the trees pass by the window. As the cruiser drives through, Bambi takes in this logging town, every storefront has a wood carving. It makes her happy, all the nature everywhere. The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump. The police station is a small wooden building across from City Hall..Charlie glances in the rear view mirror at Bambi who's smiling, he knew he could count on her being happy about this move.

…..................

The cruiser pulls up to the old two-story house. A woodshed full of firewood. There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy. Bella climbs out... home, Bambi jumps out and smiles with more energy than Bella. She squeals a little and bounces on her feet as Charlie climbs out, he smirks at her and heads to the trunk. Bambi has missed this place, she takes a deep breath, she can almost smell everything, the river in the middle of the forest behind the house, the moss growing on boulders, the ferns, the spruce, fir and maple trees.

“Bambi?” Charlie asks behind her, she snaps her around to him. “You okay?” she nods and smiles.

“Just...glad to be back” he kisses her head and she takes a bag from him.

…...............

Bambi, Bella and Charlie carry in the bags. The house isn't stylish (the only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V.), but it's comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Charlie fishing with Quileute Indian Billy Black. Handmade cards to “Daddy” and photos of Bambi and Bella. Bella winces at herself, age 7, in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground. Bambi nudges her and smirks. Bella rolls her eyes back.

“I put Grandpa's old desk in your room” Charlie tells Bella and then turns to Bambi. “The attic's just as you left it” Bambi smiles and nods. “And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom” Bella grimaces and looks to Bambi who takes forever to get ready in the mornings.

“That's right. One bathroom” Bella mumbles. Bella's eye lands on a photo of a much younger Charlie and Rene, on vacation, beaming with love.

“I'll just put these up in your room” Charlie reaches for Bella's bags, he knows Bambi likes to do it herself.

“I can do it” Bella and Charlie both reach for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly. Bella backs off, letting Charlie carry the bags upstairs. Bambi looks to her sister who sighs and shrugs. “I don't know how to talk to him like you do” Bella tells her sister. “I just....I guess we don't have that much in common”

“You're joking, right? You're both awkward and prefer your own company, it's weird how much alike you both are sometimes” Bambi grabs her bags.

…....................

Bambi sets her bags on her bed in the attic room, once they were old enough it was decided that the twins wouldn't share, and from the attic there is a great view of the forest out back so of course Bambi had taken it. And since she's just added to it, reminders of all the phases of her life, photos of her and Bella, of her and Charlie, of her and Renee, of Bambi, Jacob and Caleb Black, her closest friends in Forks, more so Jacob then Caleb, he always had a thing for Bella growing up and well...Bambi and Jacob liked to prank. She smiles and moves to the dresser where there is a framed photo of Bambi and Jacob in Halloween costumes from a few years prior. Bambi had dressed as a fairy and Jacob as a werewolf, she smiles and shakes her head. She hears a honk outside. Bambi runs across the hall and looks out the window to see a faded red truck, circa 1960 pull up.

…............

 


	4. Chapter Three

Bella exits to find Charlie greeting the driver, Caleb Black, 17, Quileute Indian, with shorter hair falling in messy curls around his forehead, and his younger brother, Jacob Black, 16, Quileute Indian, amiable with long black hair, and hints of childish roundness in his face. The three of them help Billy Black, into a wheelchair.

“Bella, you remember Billy Black” Charlie offers.

“Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since the two of you told him you were coming”

“Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill”

“Right after I ram you in the ankles” Billy takes several rolls at Charlie, who dodges. Caleb shakes his head at their two fathers as he shyly approaches Bella.

“I'm Caleb. We made mud pies together when we were little”

“Yeah... I think I remember..” Bella offers, Caleb smiles. “Are they always like this?” she motions to their dads.

“It's getting worse with old age” Caleb offers as Bambi runs out of the house, a huge smile on her face.

“Jakey!!” he turns and smiles.

“Bambi!!” he catches her as she jumps at him, he laughs and swings her around. She laughs as he puts her down. Charlie then pats the hood of the truck, addressing Bella as Caleb hugs Bambi, she smiles hugging him back.

“So what do you think of your homecoming gift?”

“No way. The truck is for me?”

“Just bought it off Billy, here” Charlie tells her.

“Me and Jake, we rebuilt the engine and...” Caleb tells Bella who smiles up at him.

“It's perfect!” She beams. It's the first genuine smile she's worn since entering the town. She rushes to the truck. Caleb eagerly joins her.

“Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but....” Caleb hands her the keys as she climbs in.

“Maybe I can give you a ride to school” She offers.

“I go to school on the reservation”

“Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person...” Bambi clears her throat loudly. “That is not my sister” Bella adds. Charlie moves to Bambi and kisses her head.

“I didn't forget you..”

“It's just not finished yet” Jacob interrupts, Charlie smirks and moves back to Billy. Jacob wraps his arm around Bambi's shoulders and smiles watching Caleb and Bella. “So you're free now, right?” he asks, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“I guess so....” she answers, he smirks.

….....................

Bambi wiggles her toes in the sand sat next to Jacob who smiles and nudges her shoulder, she turns and smiles at him. Caleb drops down at her other side and lays back in the sand.

“I've missed doing this” the older boy states as Bambi lays back with him. She reaches up and grabs Jacob's shirt pulling him down with them.

“No head starts” she warns with a smirk, he chuckles and lays down with them.

“On three” he states, Bambi and Caleb nod agreeing.

“One” Caleb starts flexing his toes in the sand.

“Two” Bambi adds setting her hands, palms flat, in the sand. Jacob glances to the two of them and smiles.

“Three!” he shouts, the three of them then bolting off of the sand and towards the sea, Bambi edges ahead, faster than the average human, Jacob kicks sand at the backs of her legs trying to slow her down, she laughs and looks to him as they race to the water's edge. Something they've been doing since they were old enough to wander off on their own, Bambi has never lost and she does not intend to now, she loves this, running, the sea air in her hair, mist from the sea speckling her cheeks, and the smell, the smell off the ocean and the beach. She takes a deep breath and smiles, looking down as her feet hit the water first and she keeps going before diving into the water, Caleb right behind her and Jacob last, she breaches the water laughing.

“I win!! Again” she looks to the brothers as they emerge to, Jacob's hair sticking to his face.

“You cheat” he points out.

“How did I cheat?” she asks amused. “I'm just faster than you both!” she splashes water at Jacob who grumbles and then smirks and disappearing under the water. “No!” Bambi warns as Caleb laughs, Jacob's hand wraps around Bambi's ankle and pulls her back under the water. She pushes at his chest under the water and he smirks back before they both float back to the surface. She flicks her hair back and smiles at Jacob who laughs splashing water at Caleb who splashes back. She's missed this. She never had friends like these two back in Arizona. Caleb flicks water at her.

“What's that face for?” he asks, she shrugs and smiles.

“I just...missed you guys” they both hug her and she smiles hugging them both back.

…...............

Bambi looks over what will be her car, she smiles and runs her hand over the bonnet as Jacob dries his hair, Bambi had just shoved hers up onto the top of her head in a ponytail.

“I'm just waiting on a few parts” Jacob tells her. “Then she'll be all ready to go”

“He” Bambi corrects with a smirk. “It's a he”

“Sure” Jacob teases as she leans through the window to look over the interior. “I figured you'd prefer a classic rather than a truck”

“You know me so well” she tells him back fiddling with a few buttons.

“Caleb said he'll give it a coat of paint...”

“No” Bambi shakes her head pulling out of the window. “It gives it personality”

“It's rust, Bambi” he corrects with a smirk.

“No...I love it, Jake, thank you” she moves to him and hugs him. He hugs her back and lifts her off her feet, she laughs.

 


	5. Chapter Four

Bella knocks on Bambi's door and enters the room, Bambi is already awake on the other side and sat on her bed with her laptop open, she smiles at her twin.

“Morning” she greets. Bella smiles back.

“Hey....” Bambi closes her laptop and jumps up as Bella sits on the bed.

“Okay, so what's the game plan?” Bambi asks pulling a skirt from her dresser and a shirt.

“What?” Bella asks, Bambi turns to her.

“Well...are you going to play the quiet, loner book girl or...are you going to try something different? New school, new Bella?” Bella raises an eyebrow at her sister. “Come on, Bells, this is a new start, make some friends, real friends, maybe even meet a boy, fall in love...fall out of it...” Bambi teases, Bella smiles and shrugs.

“I don't know....I mean, it would be nice if it wasn't just us two” Bambi nods agreeing, though she had friends back in Arizona they weren't friend friends, they were just people she sat with in class or something ate lunch with. “What about you?” Bella asks Bambi.

“I was thinking of trying out for the track team” Bambi offers pulling off her over seized sleep shirt as she walks behind the screen in her room. “And maybe a music club...”

“Well track you'll get onto no challenge, I've never seen anyone run like you” Bella offers holding out Bambi's hair clips as she steps out from behind the screen. Bambi smiles taking them from her and goes about pinning up her hair.

“What about a book club?” Bambi asks. “You like to read”

“Yeah, but maybe not enough for a club....but I think we shouldn't be the loner twins any more” Bambi smiles in the mirror watching Bella. “We'll do better” Bambi nods and stands.

“No more loner twins” she agrees, Bella holds out her pinkie finger, Bambi smiles and loops her own with her twins. “We haven't done this since we were twelve” Bambi points out.

“Felt like a pinkie moment” Bella offers with a smile, Bambi smiles back.

“A pinkie moment” she agrees, they both tug on their pinkies and then unloop themselves. “Come on, or we'll be late” Bambi grabs her jacket and her bag before she and Bella leave.

…..............

Bella's big red truck is loud, belching and turning heads as Bella parks, mortified, Bambi smirks and pulls her scarf around her neck, she doesn't need it but she wears it through habit. All eyes are on them as they climb out of the truck, Bambi straightens her jacket as Bella steps in a puddle, soaking her sneakers. She sighs as Bambi smirks.

“Not a word, Bambi” she scolds.

“Only you” Bambi tells, Bella shoots her a look, Bambi smirks. “You want to do this together?” she asks holding out her hand, Bella nods and takes it.

“Together” Bella agrees, the twins turn to face the school and squeeze one another's hands and then they slink towards the school.

….................

Bambi leads the way thru kids who stare openly; a few brave ones say hi. They're all talking about them. This is Bella's hell. The younger twin shrinks behind her big sister, though they are twins, Bambi is still her big sister, and Bella thinks of her as much. Bambi is her shield, her protector, her buffer. Everything is made easier with Bambi around her. Bambi squeezes Bella's hand. They're looking for room numbers, lost. Constant stares at Bella and Bambi, the outsiders. Bambi jerks back a little, Bella bumping into her back when a sweet, nerd-cute, motor mouth boy, Eric, appears in their path.

“You're Isabella and Nadine Swan, the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on” Bambi raises an eyebrow and looks to Bella who shrugs wearing an 'Is he for real?' look.

“We're kind of the “suffer in silence” type” Bella tells him.

“Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, Babies, front page” Bella looks panicked.

“I -- no, I'm not news -- I'm, seriously, not at all” Bella stutters.

“Yeah, not news” Bambi tells him.

“Whoa, chillax. No feature” he assures them both, Bella relaxes and releases her grip on Bambi's hand.

“Would you mind just pointing us toward Mr. Varner's class?” Bambi asks. He leads them away, enjoying the attentive stares, Bella cringes from them, clutching to Bambi.

“You've missed a lot of the semester, but I can hook you up - tutor, cliff notes, medical excuse..”

…........................

“What an a-hole” Bambi complains as she and Bella head down the hall after Mr. Varner's math's class, Bella shrugs. “Like seriously there are some dark pits of hell reserved for men like him” Bella chuckles into Bambi's arm.

“Oh, notice board” Bella points out and steers them both towards it. “Maybe they have something about the track team” they both stop in front of the board and Bambi snorts.

“Well the drama club thinks very highly of themselves” she points out lifting up one of the many drama club notices, copies of them covering everything else.

“See if we can't find.....ah, here” Bella lifts a sheet to show the track poster. “Thursdays after school....” Bambi hums and looks over it as Bella keeps looking. “And here, music....urm...tuesdays, so that's helpful....”

“Yeah” Bambi answers pulling out her notebook to write it all down. Bella looks to her.

“Did you pack it?”

“Of course....” Bambi answers with a smirk slipping the notebook away. “I suppose I should start practising again”

“Yeah” Bella teases. “Come one, we've got gym....” Bambi smirks and pokes her sisters cheek. “This is your field, Bambi....give me a book any day” they take off down the halls.

…..........................

Bambi pulls her hair out of the back of her sports bra and pulls a hair tie from her wrist. The girls are avoiding the twins, probably not wanting to make the first move, Bella sits next to her sister tying up her shoelaces on her trainers, first day at school and they have gym. Like who sits there with their schedule and thinks that is a good idea. Lucky both girls had thought ahead and taken them kits in with them, even if just to set in their new lockers. Bambi pulls her jumper over her head and shoulders and sets her necklace and ring in a pocket in her bag before zipping it up and looking to Bella who has shrunk back into her shell a little, she hates sports as much as Bambi hates fake people. Bambi touches Bella's arm and smiles a little, Bella nods and stands.

 


	6. Chapter Five

Coach Clapp holds out a hand to stop Bambi from following the others into the hall, she frowns at him, Bella looks back and Bambi shrugs, Bella follows the others into the hall.

“Just a second, Miss Swan” Coach Clapp offers grabbing a file from the small table behind him, Bambi's file from her last school. “I...ur...read that you show promise as a track runner”

“Really?” she asks. “I never got a chance in Arizona, I was the only one interested in running and they didn't think it worth it...”

“Well your file says that there is some real promise there” Clapp states and looks to her file. “100m in 10.05 seconds” he reads. “Considering the world record is 9.58 seconds....” he looks to her. “That is a sign of great promise... and talent....if you can keep that up, hell, if you can beat it...you have a spot on the team..” she smiles, beams at him.   
“Seriously?” she asks almost jumping on the spot, he nods.

“Yeah, our best is 15 seconds” she smiles wider.

“This is....so awesome....”

“Thursday, after school....in the locker rooms....alright?” she nods and he starts to walk away. “Don't let me down, Swan” she squeals a little and hurries after Bella. Bella raises an eyebrow as Bambi bounces over to her.

“Guess who just made track” Bella smiles at her sister. “Apparently they had my school record and someone marked down my best time...and now I get to run....” Bella hugs her.

“That's great, I knew you'd do it” Bambi hugs her back.

…..............

The boys' basketball team runs drills on half the basketball court. A girls' volleyball game occupies the other half. Bella avoids the volleyball like it's radioactive. Bambi bounces around, almost at home on the court. An energetic, athletic team captain, Jessica, motivates the players.

“Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!” Unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward Bella. She closes her eyes and Bambi is suddenly there at her side, Bambi spikes the ball but it flies off court and beans a basketball player in the head. He is Mike Newton, good looking, affable, with blond spiky hair.

“Oops” Bambi mumbles.

“Ow!” Mike complains, Bella shoots Bambi a look, she shrugs and then hurries over to Mike.

“Are you alright?” Bambi asks. He turns to her and then smiles looking over her, Bambi is not an unattractive girl, and she owns her body, she's very comfortable in it. He smiles at her.

“It's only a flesh wound” Mike grins and she smiles, relieved. A bell rings, class over. “You're Nadine, right?” he asks, she crinkles her nose, she doesn't hate the name per say, she's just grown used to Bambi, it's a nickname she's had since she was a child, in facts it's even very rare her parents call her Nadine, unless she is in trouble.

“Bambi” she corrects, he raises an eyebrow, she smirks. “It's a long story” she offers,

“I'm Mike. Newton” He looks at her a second too long, clearly taken by her. Suddenly, Jessica appears, stepping between them. Subtle, but possessive as she nudges Mike.

“She's got a great spike, doesn't she?” Jessica asks, she turns to Bambi and looks over her. “So, you're from Arizona, right?” she looks across at Bella who shuffles nervously. “Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?” Jessica jabs at Bella, Bambi turns hostile in a second, like a switch has been flicked, it's instant.

“That's why they kicked me out” Bella offers with a small smirk. Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica does. Bella just feels uncomfortable with the attention...Bambi turns and walks away, seething, she hates fake people, and already she can tell Jessica is fake. “Bambi” Bella calls out following her, Bambi disappears into the locker room and sits on the bench by her belongings and pulls out her ponytail with a sighs, Bella sits cautiously at her side and waits for her to cool down, Bella knows her sister's mood swings can be pretty unpredictable but they are lucky she hadn't lashed out at Jessica. Bella knows her sister hates fakes, pushy girls and brown nosers. And they just met Jessica who seemed to encompass all three.

…...................

Edward Cullen wishes he could sleep, just so he could sleep through high school, his very own purgatory. He looks to his twin brother at his side, Connor, who doddles in a sketch pad, a human habit he'd retained over the years, he likes to sketch, gets images, fantasised images in his head that he likes to get down, Edward can't help but think he would have made a talented graphic novelist. Though both of them are considered artistic, it is Connor that produces some stunning pieces, though Edward is sure Connor would say the same about him and his music. Edward looks across at Alice who is watching Jasper, two weeks since their last hunt and being around this many humans is getting increasingly difficult for the younger vegetarian. Alice's eyes suddenly cast over when ever she has a vision, Edward lets himself into her mind and frowns. Or lack of vision, there is nothing but black static. Alice frowns herself as her eyes clear, she looks to Edward who shifts his shoulders ever so slightly, a shrug. Connor looks up from his sketch book and across the cafeteria, Edward raises an eyebrow at his brother and follows his eyes, one of the new Swan girls, Bella, he thinks, he'd noticed the twins a lot in other students minds, half the sheep like males were already imagining falling in love with the other twin, Nadine, Bambi, he corrects in his mind, even through other peoples thoughts he could see there was something about that girl, an....attraction, even to him, he's never looked that way at women, not since he was human. Mike Newtons thoughts on her were more....vocal, highly imaginative, he'd been watching her play volley ball, noted the curve of her hips, the way she moved, the way she played. Edward shakes his head slightly as if to remove the thoughts fro his mind and looks back across at Bella who walks with Mike and Jessica through the cafeteria carrying their trays to a table. Eric appears, and squishes into a seat next to Bella but Edward's attention has been caught again. Bambi enters the cafeteria pulling her bag over her shoulder and flicks her hair out to the side, there is something about her, dark hair, tanned skin, the way she moves, she cocks her head and then looks straight at him, he can't look away from her, those eyes pulling him in, drawing him, she looks away and he frowns.

[You alright?] Connor asks through their open channel link, Connor keeps a constant thought tunnel open between them, they have nothing to hide from one another.

[I don't know] Edward admits back. He honestly has no idea what just happened.

….......................

 


	7. Chapter Six

Bambi bounces over to the table Bella is sat at, she smiles at her twin who waves at the table before sitting down. Mike smirks at the older twin.

"Angela, this is Bambi" he greets, "Bambi, this is Angela" Angela smiles at the girl who waves.

"Hi" Bambi greets and grabs a bag of potato chips from her bag. Bella glances behind them to the table where the Cullen's sit and then leans over to Jessica and Angela.

"Who are they?" she asks, Bambi glances back at the table, Edward looks away from her, Connor glances to Bambi and raises an eyebrow, Bambi raises one back.

"The Cullens" Angela answers, Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode. Bambi rolls her eyes and stands. They all look to her.

"I need to pee" she states and leaves, Bella frowns and watches her go. Jessica rolls her eyes clearly not liking the new girl.

"Anyway....they are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago"

"They kinda keep to themselves" Angela offers far kinder than Jessica.

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal"

" Jess, they're not actually related" Angela corrects.

"But they live together. And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird.. ... she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker"

"Maybe he'll adopt me" Angela teases with a smile. Bella laughs, liking her... then glances back to the table, to the last Cullen.

"Who is he?" she asks.

"That's Connor Cullen" Suddenly, Connor looks over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. His eyes meet Bella's. But he seems..confused. Bella quickly looks away. "His twin is Edward, who was just there a second ago. They're totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care" Jessica obviously does. "Anyway, don't waste your time"

"I wasn't planning on it" But Bella can't help but peek at Connor again. He's staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Bella. She hides behind her hair.

.............................

Bambi picks up a violin from the music stand and turns it around in her hand before setting it into place on her shoulder, she spins the bow in her hand and brings it over the strings, she smiles, she loves playing the violin, grateful she brought hers from Arizona, she takes a deep breath and looks around before starting to play.

...............................

Edward may be stalking, that is what it could be considered as ,the new girl, Bambi, the way she just walked away from Jessica's gossip, almost everyone loved talking and listening about the Cullen's it's part of their....attraction. Edward pauses outside of the music department, the sharp notes of the violin reaching him. He slows to listens, he's always found the instrument hauntingly beautiful and she plays it with perfect precision, every note is perfectly timed, the perfect tempo, the perfect amount of pressure on every stroke of the bow. He moves closer to the room and peers inside, her back to him as she plays. He concentrates on her, letting all other sound fade away, all other thoughts, and just her. There is nothing, her mind...empty, he's pretty sure that's not the case, but still, there is nothing coming from her, no images, no lines of thought just quiet. Peace. She stops playing suddenly mid stroke and turns her head to the side, not looking at him but sensing something, she turns to face the door, he's gone. She sighs and turns back away.

......................

A room of black-topped lab tables. Two to a table. Bella and Mike enter. Mike takes his seat and points her toward Mr. Molina, Birkenstocked, enthusiastic science teacher at the head of the class. As Bella moves to the teacher with her class slip, she notes Connor with his back to her, sitting at a front table. But as she passes Connor's table..the breeze she creates when she passes lifts a piece of paper next to Connor. He inhales --then abruptly stiffens. He grabs onto the edge of the table, crumbling it slightly. No one notices. Mr. Molina takes Bella's class slip.

“Welcome, Ms. Swan. Follow along as best you can till you get caught up.” Mr. Molina gestures to the only empty seat... next to Connor. But as Bella approaches, she's taken aback when he slowly looks up at her, his eyes coal black with repulsion, fury. If looks could literally kill....Bella knocks someone's book bag off their chair. Replaces it, mumbling an apology. Then slinks reluctantly into her seat. Connor jerks away from her to the extreme edge of his chair.

….....................

Edward sits down in his seat for his English class, Mr Mason stands at the front waiting for the rest of the students to take their seats, Eric talks animatedly to the girl sat bedside him, both are thinking about Bambi and Bella. Edward sets his books on the table top and looks out the window, his own mind drifting to Bambi, he'd heard word of her joining the track team with an impressive personal record, sports isn't something the Cullen's par take in, their enhanced strength and speed puts them above and beyond everyone else, plus the risk of injury in pretty high, add in the elevated heart rates and blood pressure it could prove dipterous.

[Bambi seems to be taking this all in stride] Edward's attention is caught by Angela's thoughts, he turns to find Angela and Bambi entering the class room. [She just doesn't seemed phased by the stares, lets is all roll off of her, wish I had that sort of confidence, even the confidence to wear a skirt like that in this weather, she must be freezing] Edward looks over Bambi's outfit, true the skirt could be considered short, and yes, Fork's weather means that hardly anyone ever dresses in so little. Even her top cut off mid drift, her entire stomach on show, a belly piercing rattling against her belly button and a tattoo sticking out above the top of her skirt. Eric turns in his seat to look at the girl.

[Yes] his thoughts are loud, as are everyone else's in the class, all now looking at Bambi and thinking about her, but from her herself, nothing. The empty space where her thoughts should be irritates and unnerves him. Angela takes her seat and points ahead to Mr Mason, Bambi nods and thanks her before walking towards the teacher, putting her closer to Edward. He knows the only free seat is next to him, automatically he pulls his books into a neater pile, clearing the space beside him. he doubt she'll feel very comfortable next to him, no one ever did, it's why he sits alone. Though, he thinks, he may be able to flush out her secrets if she is sitting beside him not that he's ever needed close proximity before, and not that he would find anything worth listening to. Bambi Swan walks into the flow of the heated air that blows towards him from the vent, her scent hits him like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram. Something more than anything he's ever smelt before. In that instant he is nothing close to the human he once was, no trace of any humanity. She has the sweetest blood he's ever smelt in 80 years. Thirst burned through his throat like fire, his mouth bakes and desiccated. His stomach twists with hunger and his muscle coil to spring. Not a full second has passed and she is still taking the same step that had put her down wind of him, as her foot touches the ground, her eyes slide towards him, her glance met his and he sees his own reflection in the wide mirror of her eyes. The shock of the face he saw there, saves her life. She looks away, flicking her hair over her shoulder. A stronger wave of her scent leaves her with the motion, swirling around him, scattering his thoughts and nearly propelling him out of his seat. His hand grabs under the edge of the table as he tries to hold himself in his chair. Bambi takes the seat next to Edward, crossing one leg over the other under the table and setting her note book on the top and leaning back in the chair to pull off her blazer, Edward watches out the corner of his eyes, the lines of her body more pronounced with the way she sits, and even from where he sits, leaning away from her he can feel the heat radiating from her, warmer than the average human, a heat that reminded him of the wolves, not quite reaching their scorching temperatures but not human either, maybe that is it, maybe she isn't human, that would explain the scent, that would explain why she's effecting him differently. If there is something not completely human about her. She certainly looks human, he notes, more so than he does. She reaches up and pulls her hair out of her face, tying it up into a loose pony tail, exposing her neck to him, he can see that artery, the carotid artery, can see the blood pumping through her veins, can hear her heart beating, it's faster than average, though she seems relaxed, perhaps her resting heart rate is faster than most, he can hear it, a whirling in his ears, the way her blood moves through her veins. His mind wandering, how easy it would be to kill her, blink of an eye and she'd be cold. He could introduce himself. _Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?_ She would say yes. It would be the polite thing to do, she would follow convention and walk beside him. It should be easy enough to then lead her in the wrong direction, the forest behind the school parking lot, he could tell her he'd forgotten a book in his car. Would anyone notice that he was the last person she'd been seen with? It is raining, two dark raincoats heading in the wrong direction wouldn't pique too much interest. Except that he is not the only student who is aware of her today. Eric Yorkie, in particular, is conscious of every shift of her body as she moves in her chair, though not uncomfortable as he expected her to be, she seems unaware of the danger that's beside her. She sighs and taps her pen against her notebook, irritates, she's irritated, he thinks amused. Here she is tempting him, making him want her blood and she is the one who's irritated. It's then the heel of her boot, tapping on the chair leg, faster, tap, tap, tap, she turns to him and his eyes catch his and he's frozen in place, there's a fire raging behind her eyes, anger.

“Are you going to stare at me for the whole hour?” she asks calmly, though her posture and the tick of her jaw gives her away. She'd felt him staring at her, since the second she sat down, just watching her, staring, and yeah, everyone else had been but not the way he had been, she'd felt it in her veins. He looks away from her and to his book, she scoffs and looks away again.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

The rest of English had been quiet, sure the guy sat next to her stared still but he tried to be more subtle about it. Bambi sighs leaning against her locker, a headache forming, it usually happens in crowds, pushing at her skull like it wants to burst, they'd only started once she started taking her anti-psychotics. Stops the voices, gives her a raging headache that can knock her down. She reaches up and rubs at her head as whispers, musing, mumbling start. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and wills them away, she's not going to be the freak that hears voices again. She jumps as Bella touches her arm, Bambi frowns and looks to her.

“Bambi?” Bella asks.

“I'm okay” Bambi whispers and turns to her locker.

“It's happening again, isn't it?” Bella asks. “You get this look....”

“I just need to adjust my dose...” Bambi tells her back, opening her locker and sliding her books away. “I'll be fine” she smiles at her twin, then notices the set of her shoulders. “What's wrong?” she asks. Bella shrugs.

“Just....this guy in class...” Bella leans closer to her sister. “Do I smell funny?” Bambi raises and eyebrow and shakes her head.

“No, why? Did someone tell you you smell?” Bella shakes her head.

“Not out loud...just the way they sat” Bella shrugs and nudges her sister. “It doesn't matter....ready to go home?”

“Urgh, yes, these boots are killing me” Bella laughs looping arms with her sister.

“Then why do you wear them”

“Fashion is pain” Bambi offers smirking at her twin, Bella shakes her head amused.

….......................

Bella and Bambi enter the administration office, Bella stiffens and stops, Bambi looks to her and frowns, Bella lowers her head and Bambi looks to the counter where Connor Cullen is sweet-talking the enchanted female administrator.

“There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?”

“No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry” Bella blanches, Bambi crosses her arms over her chest and pops her hip in annoyance, so this must be the guy that made out Bella stunk, Bambi's chest vibrates as a small growl resonates in her chest. A flurry of voices echoing in her head, and they surprisingly sound like the woman stood across from them, Bambi blinks and lowers her head. The Administrator sees the twins and gestures for them to wait a minute. But Connor suddenly straightens as if sensing them. He slowly turns to glare at Bella with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She backs to the wall, hugging herself, suddenly chilled... with fear. Bambi steps into his line of sight, growling, barley loud enough to hear, he looks to her surprised, her eyes cold and hard, dangerous. They stare at one another, until he is the one that feels fear, he turns away, confused and alarmed.

“I'll just... endure it” he tells the woman and then strides towards the door, he looks to Bambi once more, back to the sweet looking high schooler and reaching for Bella's hand, he walks past them and out of the room.

….................

Bambi strides across the parking lot, her boots clicking away, Bella walks at her side, hunched in on herself. The difference between the two girls, the confidence of Bambi and the self-consciousness of Bella. Edward raises an eyebrow as Bambi looks across at Connor, and glares, Connor looks to Edward who looks to him. Connor replaying what had happened in the administration's office, Edward's eye brow raises higher. The vampires all stiffen and look to the old beat up car of Caleb Black's pulls into the car park.

“What are they doing here?” Rosalie snarls, Emmett nudges her. Edward looks across at Bambi as the car stops and both brothers get out, Bambi's face lights up and she hurries over to them, Jacob lifting her up into a hug as she reaches him. Jacob's thoughts flittering through child hood memories and then settling on Bambi in the sea with him. Edward clenches his jaw. That's a new feeling. Jasper looks to him and frowns. Edward ignores him and watches Bambi and Jacob. The way he hovers around her, almost too close, she touches his arm and laughs and he smiles all dopey at her.

“We'll bring her home in one piece” Caleb tells Bella who smirks and shakes her head.

“I've heard that before” Bella warns. “She came back with a broken finger”

“That wasn't our fault” Jacob complains. “She stuck it somewhere she shouldn't” Bambi laughs and presses her head to Jacob's shoulder.

“She was ten” Bella adds.

“And she is right here” Bambi tells them, Bella smiles at her twin.

“I'll tell Charlie...”

“Thanks” Bambi kisses Bella's cheek and then the Jacob and Bambi climb into the car. Bella grabs Caleb's arm as he goes to follow, Caleb frowns at her.

“Hey, keep an eye on Bambi” Caleb moves closer to Bella, Edward frowns listening.

“Why? What's wrong?” Caleb notes Bella's expression. “You think she's going to have an episode?”

“I don't know....she had this look earlier, you know, the one she gets when she has one of her headaches....and...they come back” Caleb nods.

“Yeah, I remember” Caleb tells her. “I thought she was on meds for her....episodes?” Caleb's mind flashes to memories of Bambi, of her answering unasked questions, of her knowing things she shouldn't, of her outting secrets she shouldn't have an idea of. Edward's frown deepens.

“Yeah, she is, but Fork has always made her weird....” Bella tells him, he smirks at her.

“Forks or Jacob?” He asks, Bella chuckles.

“Yeah, I don't know, both probably....just keep an eye on her” Caleb nods.

“Will do...I'll text you if anything happens” Bella nods.

“Thanks” Caleb turns and heads to the car and then they drive away, Edward watches till the car is out of sight and then turns to his family who are looking at him.

“What?” he asks moving to climb into his car, Connor follows, not before glancing back across at Bella who glances to him. Bella's smile fade and she hurries to her truck, Bambi's not there to protect her any more. “Connor” Edward calls for his brother, Connor tightens his jaw and then climbs into the car.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Bambi jumps onto Caleb's back, he almost drops the paint gun in his hand, the three of them are hanging out in the garage just off the Black house, adding the finishing touches to her car.

“Bambi!” he scolds. “What are you doing?”

“Put the paint gun down!!” she growls and tries knocking it from his hand, Jacob laughs watching them. “The car is perfect, don't ruin it by painting it” Caleb chuckles and slaps away her hand.

“Come on, at least let me cover the rust up” he teases back, she wraps her legs around him and her arms around his shoulders, clutching to him like a spider monkey, she chuckles into his neck. “Jake, a little help” he looks to his little brother who just laughs harder watching the oldest Black boy try to wrestle the tiny Swan girl from his back.

“Nah, I want to see this” Jacob leans on the rusty car and crosses his arms over his chest to watch, Caleb sets the paint gun down and holds up his hands, Bambi kisses his cheek and jumps down. Bambi moves to sit next to Jacob, she leans her head on his shoulder.

“Okay” she starts. “What's left?” she asks.

“Waiting on....” Jacob looks to her. “Steering wheel, gear knob and tail lights”

“Then he's finished?” Bambi asks, he nods and smiles at her.

“Then he's finished” Caleb moves to sit across from them on a crate.

“How was your first day?” he asks, she shrugs.

“It was fine....people kept staring”

“Small town...” Caleb points out.

“Yeah” Bambi breaths. “Oh but I did get onto the track team” she tells them, Caleb jumps up and pulls her into a hug.

“That's great” he offers kissing her head. He sets her down and Jacob pulls her back against him.

“Maybe the Tribal School will finally have competition” he teases, she nudges him and smiles. Caleb looks to her, checking, he'd only seen one of her episodes once and it was intense, after that she'd spent 72 hours in a psych ward and then she was fine. After that Charlie had talked the two brothers through the signs, just in case, cause whenever Bambi visited Charlie she would spend most of her time with the boys. Bambi sighs.

“She told you to watch me, didn't she?” Bambi asks, Caleb sighs and nods.

“Yeah, she's just worried about you”

“I'm fine” Bambi tells him. “I feel better than I have in months......I'm back in Forks, I can hang out with you guys, I got this car to look forward too...” Jacob presses his forehead to the back of Bambi's head and smiles. Caleb nods and kisses her forehead.

“Yeah, you're right”

“Can we order pizza now?” Jacob asks, Caleb smirks and nods. Bambi chuckles.

“Sure, Jakey” she answers. “We can order pizza”

….................

Bambi shrugs out of her jacket and hangs it on the peg by the door before heading into the living room where Charlie sits watching tv with a beer, he smiles at the girl and she smiles back, bouncing over to him, he holds out his arm and wraps it around her shoulders as she leans closer to hug him.

“Hey, Bambino” he kisses her cheek. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, cars nearly ready so....I've got some homework to do”

“You eaten?” he asks as she pulls back.

“Yeah, we had pizza” she tells him.

“Then...have fun with your homework” she smiles and heads upstairs to the attic.

….....................

Bambi sits on her bed with her headphones in, the sound of the violin playing, Tosca Fantasy, one of her favourite pieces of music, her laptop open at her side and her text books open in front of her. She sighs and lays back, closes her eyes and listens to the music, her lips spreading into a smile as she plays along with her fingers.

….......................

Edward watches Connor pace, his twin is unhinged, dangerous, Jasper and Emmett are on standby close by. Alice sits on Edward's side, vision, upon vision, flickering through her mind as the many possible outcomes hit her, Edward watches through her mind and Connor through his.

“Stop” Connor growls as an image of Bella Swan dead appears, Connor's eyes glowing red. Alice pulls back a little.

“Sorry” she offers. Connor falls into a seat as Carlisle enters and looks to them all, he nods and looks to Connor.

“It's okay, Son” Connor shakes his head.

“I can't do it” he admits. “I can't go back...I can't stay here either....If I do” he stops and looks to Alice.

“Where will you go?” Jasper asks. Connor looks to him.

“North, maybe....”

“I'll go with you” Edward offers, Connor looks to his twin, grateful, but shakes his head. “Connor” Edward whispers. “There's something about both the girls” He admits, he'd kept his reaction to Bambi quiet whilst Connor had his crisis.

“Tell me about it” Connor mumbles remembering Bambi's reaction to him in the office. Edward raises an eyebrow back.

“That's not what I meant, but that's interesting too” Edward offers, Carlisle frowns.

“What did we miss?” he asks.

“Bambi scared him” Edward tells their father. Emmett chuckles.

“She's a tiny human girl” he points out.

“But there was a moment when she felt.....When she radiated something bigger, more ferocious”

“Big sister” Jasper points out. “They're always more terrifying....more protective” Connor shakes his head.

“No, it was more than that” he tells them. “It's hard to explain” he grumbles and then looks to Edward. “I need some time away” Edward nods. Understanding. “Time to myself”

….......................

Bambi presses play on her background music and pulls her violin up to her shoulder, spins the bow and draws it across the strings. She smiles as she plays Gypsy Dance, upbeat, cheerful, fast. Charlie leans in the doorway watching her. Musical talent must be in her blood. He thinks. Cause she didn't get it from them. she turns and smiles seeing him, he smiles back, watching her fingers move with intense practice across the strings. It feels like forever ago he got to watch her play in front of him, sure he got the videos Renee sent but there is something about watching her play live.

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Edward leans in Connor's door and watches him stare out the window, they've never been apart, twins in everything they do, even when Edward rebelled how ever many years ago it was, Connor was right there with him, keeping him from turning full on monster, even when they were human, everything they did, they did together, well almost everything, they're not...that freaky.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?” Edward asks, Connor nods and straightens his jacket, turning towards his twin brother, the only actual biological siblings within their family, though non identical, all you had to do was spend some time watching them, the way they move, the way they share looks, it becomes clear.

“I just need to clear my mind....” Connor tells him walking towards his twin. “Plus maybe you'll have better luck at figuring out the other one”

“Between the both of them I think Bambi will be the hardest to figure out” Connor hums in agreement.

“Bambi” he snorts. “I'm hoping it's a nickname” he teases, Edward smirks and nods.

“Nadine” Edward tells him. “Nadine Swan” Connor tilts his head to the side and shrugs.

“It's not terrible” he tells Edward who snorts and looks to him.

“It means hope” Connor looks to him and raises an eyebrow at his brother, Edward looks away and shrugs. “I think it does anyway” Connor smirks and squeezes Edward's shoulder.

“I'll call” Connor promises, Edward nods and pats his hand.

“Just...watch yourself” Connor nods and leaves, Edward turns his head to the window as the sun rises.

…...................

Bambi clasps the locks on her violin case and grabs her school bag before hurrying down the stairs, listening to Bella honk the truck horn. Charlie waves as Bambi darts past him, she waves over her head and hurries out the house and towards Bella's truck, the younger twin frowning at her sister as she climbs in.

“How the hell did you run in those shoes?” Bambi looks to her stiletto boots, Bambi shrugs.

“Just did....I feared for your trucks life” Bella shoots her a look and smirks. “The way you were smashing on it's horn I thought it was going to die” Bambi laughs as Bella starts the truck. It backfires and makes a stuttering noise, Bella looks to Bambi who laughs harder.

“I hate you” Bella grumbles at her sister. “So much right now” Bambi smiles. “The truck is fine” She pulls out of the driveway.

…......................

Bambi jumps out of the truck first, her heels splashing into a puddle, she glares down at it and tugs her jacket lapels and turns to Bella who smirks.

“Trucks revenge” Bella tells her, Bambi sticks out her tongue and grabs her bag and violin case from the cabin before shutting the door. Bella looks across at the Cullen cars and purses her lips.

“Want me to beat him up?” Bambi asks, Bella looks to her and smiles shaking her head.

“No, it's okay” Bambi moves to Bella's side and takes her hand, Bella squeezes it back.

“Don't forget I have music club after school....”

“I'll just chill in the library till you've finished....” Bambi smiles at her.

“Thanks.....I could have just walked home”

“I'm not that cruel” Bella offers as they walk towards the school. “Plus if it rains...”

“I'd be fine...I could just run” Bella laughs and nudges Bambi who smiles and nudges her back. “Even in these shoes”

…..........................

Edward sits alone, again, history this time, again most student avoid him like the plaque, they fear him, he knows this, it's part of who he is, what he is. He glances back at the door as it goes, Bella and Bambi entering, there is two spaces in this class, one next to him and the other next to Jessica Stanley. Edward's not sure who he wants to sit where, he wants Bambi away from him, that temptation, he wants her to go away but then....he wants to figure her out, he wants to know what's going on in her head, he looks to her as she brushes her hair back behind her ear and smiles at her sister. Between the two of them Bambi is the more...natural beauty, the one people think of as beautiful, the hot twin as many of them have started to think of her as, and he can see it, she's got this air about her, she turns and her eyes meet his, her smile lessens slightly and she looks away again, he looks forward as the two girls walk past him to the teacher at the front, he takes his attention from the girls at least until Bambi takes the seat beside him, he supposes to her he is the lesser of two evils to her. He could talk to her, it would be polite, if they are to be sitting next to one another in more than one class, he looks to her as she pulls her hair up and away from her face. Still nothing, he gets nothing from her. Not even images. She pulls a pen from the corner of her notebook.

“Hi” He says before he can even stop himself, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. “I'm Edward Cullen” And the whispers start, their classmates surprised and jealous that he's talking to her, and that she's talking to him.

“Bambi Swan” she offers, he smiles at her.

 


	11. Chapter Ten

As the bell rings signalling the end of the class Bambi stands pulling her bag over her shoulder, Edward stands beside her, notices she is just about to forget her pen as she turns away, he picks it up and holds it out to her.

“Bambi” he calls out, she turns to him and smiles noting the pen. “You almost forgot this” he offers, she takes it from him.

“Thank you” he smiles at her. She's charmed, her cheeks redden slightly.

“You're welcome” he looks to Bella who waits for Bambi, Bambi smiles once more before walking towards her sister, tucking the pen into her bag and reaching up to pull her hair down, shakes it out. Edward has to stop breathing as her scent washes over him, still powerful, he grasps the edge of the desk and closes his eyes, listening to them leave before he leaves himself.

…...................

Charlie sits across from his twin girls in a Forks coffee shop, Bambi sits tapping her heel on the edge of the chair leg, it's annoying, but she doesn't even know she's doing it most of the time, Charlie nudges her foot gently and she stops and looks at him.

“Sorry” she whispers, he smiles back at her.

“You only do it when your working on music in your head, you have a new project?” She shrugs.

“Maybe” She answers. “I haven't decided yet....” she shrugs as a sirloin steak is set in front of Charlie by Cora, their waitress, she beams at Bella as she sets a plate of cod in front of her and then a burger and fries in front of Bambi. Several loggers at the counter offer the twins welcoming smiles. Bella shrinks in her seat at the attention. Charlie's oblivious.

“Can't get over how grown up you two are. And so gorgeous” Cora tells them. Bella glances at Charlie, who keeps his eyes on his steak. Bambi smiles at Cora. A bearded, hippy logger, Waylon Forge appears behind Cora, leaning over her shoulder to Bella and Bambi.

“‘Member me, honies? I was Santa one year”

“Waylon, they haven't had a Christmas here since they were four” Charlie tells him.

“Bet I made an impression, though”

“You always do”

“Let the girls eat their food, Waylon” Cora tells him and then turns to the twins. “When you're done, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday”

“That'd be great, thank you” Bambi tells her, Cora shoos Waylon away. Left alone now, Charlie and Bella both reach for the salt, knock hands. Charlie goes for the ketchup instead. Silence as they eat. Bambi looks between them and sighs. Her family is so awkward.

“So... you eat here every night?” Bella asks.

“Easier than washing dishes”

“Bambi can cook” Bella offers, Charlie looks up, as if confused by the concept, Bambi shrugs.

“I do the cooking at home - in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen”

“I remember..” the three of them laugh, recalling an especially bad dinner. Bella and Bambi each then reach over to steal food from one another's plate, Charlie smiles watching them. “How was school? Meet anyone?” Bella and Bambi share a look and then look to Charlie.

“A few people...” Bella answers.

“Do you know the Cullen family?” Bambi asks. Charlie looks up at her sharply.

“Are people talking about them again?”

“No...” Bambi answers. “Well, a little” she corrects.

“Just ‘cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here” Bambi and Bella stare at Charlie.

“....Okay” Bambi states looking to Bella who shrugs.

“I just don't like narrow mindedness” Charlie adds and returns to his food. Silence.

….......................

Bambi pulls her hair up as she passes in front of her bedroom window, a beautiful view of the forest as far as the eye could see, she smiles and looks out the window tying off her hair and then opening the window, she sinks down to the window seat and leans against the wall to look out at the world beyond. This is her happy place, well, anywhere where there is nature is her happy place. The smells, the sounds. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds of the forest, the wind blowing, the river flowing, the birds, rabbits and deer moving through out. She jerks a little as her cell phone ring, loud and screeching in her ear, she stands and moves to where it sits charging across the room and smiles answering it.

“Hey, Mom” she greets moving to lay on her bed.

….......................

Bambi's sleep is fitful, sketcy and sporadic, she wakes panting at four am and doesn't go back to sleep, she sits listening to violin music on her window seat, watches the sun rise, the morning fog roll in and then out again. Her fingers drawing random patterns onto her window as she waits, waits for her alarm to go off so she can start to get ready for school, she closes her eyes and sighs against the glass.

….........................

Bella frowns at Bambi as she climbs into the truck.

“You okay?” Bella asks, Bambi nods.

“I couldn't sleep” Bambi answers as she yawns. “Just one of those nights” she curls into Bella's side, her sister smiling and kissing her head before starting the truck.

“When's your car going to be ready?” Bella asks, Bambi snorts.

“Sick of me already?”

“No, of course not” Bella answers. “Just wondering....”

“Jake said they're just waiting on parts so...whenever they get here....soon I hope...this truck is an embarrassment!” she teases, Bella nudges her up and Bambi whines holding her ribs. “Ow, why so mean to me?” she whines with a smirk, places the back of her hand to her forehead. “All I do is love you …..you wound me, dear twin of mine” Bella laughs and Brit smirks.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Bambi's mind had been.....wondering all day, started with a scratching in first period, a scratching in her mind, she knows what that means, that she's going to have an episode, but she's at school and she won't be that girl, so she'll try and push it back, work through it till the end of the day, just manage it, by lunch, it's the grating sound of Jessica's voice, inside Bambi's head. Judging, mocking, gossiping, loud, loud, banging away in her head. Obnoxious and loud and annoying. Bambi stands abruptly from her seat, the cafeteria all turns to look at her, Bella frowns at her twin.

“Bambi?” she asks, Bambi takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before opening them again and turning to Jessica.

“It's high school” Jessica frowns. “Not London Fashion week....who cares if someone is wearing purple socks or a green bra under a white shirt, who cares if those shoes were last season or the last century....nobody cares except for you” Bambi snatches her bag and walks away, the table all wide eyed, Bella groans and hangs her head as they all look to her.

…...........

Bambi walks through the corridor, head down, head fuzzy, her blood pumping, boiling, embarrassed, she'd blown up, she'd answered the freakin' voices, she has no idea whether Jessica had said that stuff out loud or whether it was all in her head, she presses her hand to the lockers, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, but more voices just filter into her head. She pushes herself up and walks down the corridor, fast, escaping. She finds an empty class room and presses herself back against the wall, presses her hands over her ears and slides down the wall to crouch, her head down and eyes closed. Loud. So freakin' loud. So many voices. One over another over another over another. Bambi whimpers. She just wants them to go away. Go away. Go far far away.

….................

Edward frowns following Bambi's quickly disappearing scent, something isn't right. Jessica hadn't said anything and Bambi had blown up at her for something Edward knows Jessica was thinking about. He'd been trying to block the annoying little human out of his own head when Bambi had exploded and then ran away and Edward had been fast after her. He doesn't even know why. He sniffs at the air and turns towards a class room, peers in through the little window and sees her crouches and covering her ears, he opens the door silently and walks in.

“Bambi?” he asks, she jerks her head up to look at him. Her eyes wide, pupils blown, her cheeks flushed. He steps closer to her, as if she were a wounded animal about to bolt. He crouches and looks to her. “Are you alright?” she nods, a little too enthusiastically. “Are you sure?” she shakes her head and stares at him.

“I don't know what happened” she admits, a mere whisper. “I heard her...I heard her complaining about the socks and the bra and the shoes.....and I couldn't take it anymore” she covers her mouth and gasps. “She didn't say it” she whispers looking away. “Oh she didn't say it...” he frowns trying to read her mind, nothing, it's blank, completely blank. Just like her sister. But this is more. At least with Bella he can sense her mind within, like there is a barrier keeping him out, but Bambi, it's like there is nothing there. Bambi touches her face, around her lips and then stands abruptly nearly knocking Edward backwards, she looks around and wraps an arm around herself. “I'm sorry” she tells him. “Please....don't tell anyone...” he stands and shakes his head.

“I won't” he promises.

“I need to call....I need to go home” she tells him. “I need to....I can't” she starts to breath harder, he takes her arm and leads her to a seat, helps her sit down.

“First thing you need to do is breath” he tells her, she looks around wildly, as if ignoring him. “Bambi” he snaps his fingers in front of her face and she looks to him. “Breath” she nods and takes a deep breath. “Another” he motions with his hand and she nods, controlling her breathing. “Do you feel better?” he asks once she's calmed down. She nods a little.

“A little” she whispers and threads a hand through her hair, shaking it out over one side and leans onto her knees, her face closer to his, he stares into her eyes, dark brown, but with flickers of a lighter brown, even a dusting of gold, if you had the eyes to look.

“What happened?” he asks.

“I hear things sometimes” she tells him. “Voices.....they call it a schizophrenic hallucination”

“How long have you....heard these things?” he asks, she shrugs and spins the ring on her finger.

“I don't know” she whispers. “Always?” she shrugs and wraps an arm around herself. “Why am I telling you this?” she asks holding to herself tighter. He stands and hands her her bag, she takes it and looks up at him.

“Do you want me to get your sister?” she shakes her head.

“No, Bella doesn't help, I love her but she's just useless....and awkward” He smiles a little, she sighs and stands. “Thank you” she tells him. “For helping me and I'd very much appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone” he sees her cringe and reach for her head again as someone walks past the classroom. Edward looks to the student and then back to Bambi.

“What did you hear?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“Nothing, it's not real” she tells him. “That's why it's an hallucination”

“Humour me” he offers, she sighs and cocks her head.

“He was talking about the girl he sits next to in Biology, he was sweet about it, not...lecherous, but sweet, he genuinely likes her” Edward nods a little. Yeah, that's exactly what he got from the boy. Meaning that Bambi's is hallucinating and these voices just happen to be spot on, or....she's a telepath and has no idea about it.

 

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

The weeks goes by easy enough, Bella notes a lack of Connor Cullen and Edward continues to appear around Bambi, and they keep getting put together in classes, he's sweet enough, makes her smile, doesn't seem to think she's a freak, or maybe he does, there is never a him voice around, one for everyone else but none for him. It's weird but so's she, so what can she do? Track was awesome, she felt free running around the track, the wind rushing, stroking her cheeks. And that's what she dreams about, running, running through the trees behind her home, running over rocks and across rivers and beaches. Running. Bambi groans rolling over in her bed and reaching for her cell phone, it's Saturday why the hell is someone calling her this early. She grabs her cell phone and pulls it to her ear.

“There are spots reserved in hell for people who call other people before it is considered reasonable” she growls. Jacob laughs down the phone.

“Aww well then do you not want me to tell you that your car is ready” she sits up in her bed and smiles.

“It is?” she asks, already forgiving him for calling her early.

“I mean you can go back to sleep and...”

“NO” She snaps and climbs out of her bed. “I'm on my way” he chuckles and then she pauses.

“I'll pick you up” he offers knowing she has no way of getting there herself.

“Thank you” she tells him grabbing a shirt.

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes....be ready” he warns and then hangs up, Bambi throws her phone onto her bed and grabs the rest of her clothing before running down the stairs and into the bathroom.

….............

Jacob scoops Bambi into a hug the second she reaches him, she chuckles and lets him spin her around a little before putting her down.

“Feels like ages since we hung out” he tells her, she shrugs.

“School” she tells him, he tilts her chin up and raises an eyebrow.

“You been sleeping?” she slaps at his hand and smirks.

“Yes, I have....” she nudges his chest and hugs him, he smiles hugging her back. “Thanks for worrying” she whispers, her squeezes her.

“Always” she jumps back suddenly excited.

“Now....can I see my car?” he chuckles and steps away from the car he's leaning on and walks around to the driver's side, Bambi climbs into the passenger side, Jacob climbs in and smiles across at Bambi, she smiles back and moves to sit beside him. He tugs on her baseball cap and starts the car as she fixes it.

“You want to grab some breakfast first?” he asks pulling away from the curb.

“Sure I could eat” he threads his fingers with hers and smiles. He's missed having his best friend around, partners in crime when they were younger, always...and that means ALWAYS getting into trouble. But then the visits became shorter and longer between but still every time she came back. They'd pick up right where they left it. A little older. None the wiser. But just as close. “I'm thinking waffles” she tells him, he chuckles.

“With pecan maple syrup?” he asks she chuckles.

“Urm...duh” he smirks as she slides sunglasses over her eyes and turns on the radio.

…...................

Bambi squeals and runs to her car, Jacob and Caleb both laugh watching her lay on the bonnet. Caleb may have painted the car anyway, despite Bambi's arguments. She still seems to love it.

“You don't mind the paint?” Caleb asks, she looks to him and shakes her head.

“No.....it looks perfect....you were right” she sighs and smiles. “Thank you, both of you” she bounces to them and pulls them both into a hug. They chuckle and hug her back.

“So...test drive?” Jacob asks holding out the keys to Bambi who smiles wider and takes them, the three of them climbing into the car. Bambi turns the engine over and smiles listening to it purr. Oh she loves this car so much.

“Where to?” she asks the two Black brothers.

“Well how about we grab Bella and go do something fun?” Caleb offers. Bambi and Jacob share a look before shrugging.

“Sure” Bambi smiles and peels out of the garage, she laughs.

“Did you actually pass your test?” Jacob asks teasing, she sticks her tongue out and smirks.

….....................

Edward sits on the phone to Connor who is still undergoing his self imposes exile.

“I think she's a telepath” Edward states.

“Wow...” Connor states. “No wonder she's scary if she can read our minds....you do realise she may already know what we are?” Edward shakes his head.

“No, no, I don't think so....they're medicating her, they think it's schizophrenia, I don't think she even knows.....they're just voices to her....she has no idea how....unique she is”

“You were a telepath before”

“Not a full one” Edward corrects. “You know it was just feelings, observations....but this....it's full blown telepathy and she's terrified of it”

“Yeah, I would be too” Connor states. “Especially if she thinks she's going mad”

“Yeah” Edward sighs.

“What are you going to do? Tell her the voices in her head are actually peoples thoughts?”

“Yeah, then she'll think I'm mad” Connor chuckles, Edward smiles. “You sound better” he tells his twin.

“I feel it...I'm starting to....realise I was an idiot...”

“I realised that fifty years ago” Connor grumbles under his breath as Edward smirks.

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Instead of 'eating' lunch with his siblings, Edward chooses this day to play piano in the music lab, it's not very often he want to during school hours, not when he has his own piano at home. He sorts through the sheet papers, the door behind him opens and he hears quiet footsteps. And that smell. He closes his eyes.

“Oh” Bambi states realising Edward is sat at the piano. “Sorry” he looks to her. “I didn't realise anyone else was in here”

“It's fine” he tells her setting sheet music onto the piano. “You can stay if you want....”

“You don't mind?” she asks, he shakes his head and then nods to the violin case in her hand.

“Are you any good?” he asks, already knowing that she is beyond adequate. She smirks and shrugs.

“I'm....alright at it...” he raises an eyebrow at her.

“Can I hear?” she nods to the piano.

“Only if I can” he chuckles and nods.

“I think that's a fair deal” she moves to the piano and sets her violin case on the top.

“Do you have a preference?” she asks unlocking the case.

“Something....classic” he answers, she nods and pulls out her violin and bow, setting the violin into place, in her arm and against her neck. She takes a deep breath and looks to Edward before away again.

“I've never played for anyone except my family before so....” she admits, clears her throat and then pulls the bow over the strings, the sound of Franz Schubert's Standchen Serenade perfectly performed fills the room, note for note, tempo, movement, perfect, Edward's amazed, for someone so young to play that well, he watches her fingers move along the neck and then to her face, her eyes closed, all the lines on her face completely relaxed, all her worries gone. He smiles watching her.

….................

Bambi sits beside Edward at the piano, his fingers lazily moving over the keys.

“By the time I was eight my tutors were amazed, child prodigy they called me, a natural” she tells him, rolls her eyes setting her fingers on the piano keys.

“Don't tell me you play the piano as well?” she snorts and smirks shaking her head.

“Not to the same level as you” she plays a few notes from the sheet music in front of them.

“You also said you were _alright_ at the violin” he points out, she laughs and looks to him.

“I didn't want to brag” she tells him, he smiles and plays along side her, fingers dancing over the keys. “My parents were surprised at my musical talent” she tells him.

“Neither of them play?” she shakes her head.

“Nope...and I've heard my mother singing...” she shoots him a look. “It's not pretty” he chuckles. “I guess I got lucky” she picks up her speed playing, as does he, they both smirk, fingers inching closer, and just before they brush against one another he pulls his hand away and smiles a little.

“The bells going to ring any minute” he tells her quietly. She looks to her watch and nods.

“So it is....” she stands and grabs her violin, puts it away. “Thank you” she tells him. “For playing with me” he nods and smiles at her, she leaves with her case and he sighs finally breathing again, the second she'd sat down next to him, her scent had hit him like a freight train, like a punch in the chest. He takes a deep breath of the lingering scent and then stands grabbing his own bag and leaving.

….................

Bambi sets up her music stand as Renee talks on the phone with her.

“If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently”

“Please insert 25 cents to continue”

“Mom, where's your cell?” Bambi asks amused.

“Okay, I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now” Bambi smiles, missing her mom. “Now, tell me more about your school, baby. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?” she asks, Bambi smiles.

“Mostly” she answers. “You know people find me....strange”

“How's Jake?” Renee asks.

“He's good....you should see the car, Mom, it's beautiful, Jake really out did himself on it” Bambi smiles setting her sheet music on the stand.

“Good” Renee sighs softly.

“Mom?” she asks.

“I just miss you and Bells, baby”

“I miss you too” Bambi tells her.

“How's your sister really doing? She tells me she's fine but we both know she was never a fan of Forks...and I worry”

“She's fine, Mom, really.....” Renee breathes, relaxing.

“Really?” Renee asks.

“Would I lie?” Bambi offers, Renee chuckles.

“I hope not...and that's Phil....I have to go, I love you”

“Love you too, Mom” She moves to her phone and hangs up before sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed. She smiles and hums as she stands and moves to her violin and stand.

…..................

Edward smiles at Connor who pulls his brother into a hug, they each pat the other on the back before pulling back, Edward takes Connor's shoulder.

“You alright?” Edward asks. Connor nods.

“I'm not going to let this beat me” Edward nods and smiles.

“There's my brother” Edward tells him, they share a smile. “Chess?”

“Would love a game” Connor answers, the two brothers head towards the game always set up in the study.

…...................

Bella crawls into Bambi's bed, the older twin smiles and wraps her arms around her baby twin.

“You watched that video, didn't you?” Bambi asks, the video is reference to one going around the school, those ones that start off really sweet and then BAM! Scary.

“No” Bella whispers. “Yes” she admits.

“I told you not to” Bambi scolds softly. “You know stuff like that freaks you out” Bella shrugs.

“I was curious” she mumbles. “Can I just sleep in here?”

“You don't need to ask” Bambi tells her gently.

“Thanks” Bella pulls the blankets around the two of them, cocooning them in, safe, Bambi smirks amused, Bella was never very good at the horror stuff, not like Bambi is, Bella's always been the sensitive one and Bambi's always been her rock. Bambi braids a handful of Bella's hair, it always calms the younger Swan girl. “Love you, Bambi” Bella whispers.

“Love you too, Bells” Bambi kisses her head and smiles as Bella starts to fall asleep.

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Bambi heads down the stairs pulling her hair into a braid over her shoulder, she moves into the living room, it's neater, rearranged more attractively. Clearly, Bambi's given it her touch. She sweeps through, folding Charlie's fleece jacket, straightening up. She grabs her book bag.

“Dad, we're heading out” she shouts as Bella joins her.

“Dad?” Bella asks, the twins share a look and Bambi shrugs.

…..................

Outside Bambi pulls her scarf around her neck as Bella pulls a face at the rain, the yard is full of puddles, some frozen.

“Raining, again” she mumbles, Bambi looks to her.

“Urm...It's Forks” she points out. “It's always raining” Bella shivers, wraps her coat tight.

“Great” Bella's truck, driving by Charlie pulls into the drive. “Dad, I can drive myself to school” Bella states as she walks down the steps, she doesn't realise, something's watching her, Bambi frowns though, she snaps her head to the trees, eyes narrowing at the trees. Bella moves towards her truck, slips, arms flailing, Bambi is suddenly behind her and grabbing her, pulling her back up.

“You okay, Bells?” Bambi asks, Bella nods as Charlie walks towards them.

“Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated” Bella mumbles and looks to Bambi. “Thanks” Bambi smiles and loops arms with her.

“That's why I got you new tires” Bella looks over at the truck -- yep, four new tires. “The other ones were nearly bald”

“You got me new tires. No one's ever done that before” Bella states, Charlie and Bambi give her a weird look. “I mean... nothing” she mumbles, Charlie clearly doesn't get it as heads toward his Cruiser.

“I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal.....”

“An animal?” Bambi asks.

“You're not in Phoenix any more, honey. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand” he answers.

“Be careful” Bella tells him, he looks to the twins softly and nods.

“Always am”

“And thank you. For the tires” Bella offers. He sees emotion in her eyes. Doesn't understand it, but nods, heads inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved. Bambi turns to her sister.

“Tires? That's what gets you all dewy eyed?”

“At least it's not when the villain dies in movies” Bella argues back.

“Hey, some of them are mostly just misunderstood....it's not their fault they're evil” Bambi argues, Bella looks to her and smirks. “Why do they deserve to die?”

“Bambi...” Bella sighs softly.

“What?”

“We're not having this argument again” Bella scolds, Bambi smirks and pulls out her car keys. “I'll see you at school” Bella tells her climbing into her truck, Bambi moves to climb into her car.

…..........

Bambi sets her work in her locker and grabs her book for English as Bella approaches and steals an orange slice from Bambi's locker, the older twin had been snacking on them whilst sorting through her bag.

“So guess who's back?” Bella asks, Bambi looks to her and shrugs.

“Who?”

“Connor Cullen”

“Who?” Bambi asks, Bella sighs.

“You are probably the only person in the entire school who has no idea who he is.....you sit next to his twin in most of your classes”

“Huh” Bambi smirks, Bella nudges her. “So he's back, so what?”

“He's the one that....”

“Oh...was he mean to you?” she asks. “Want me to punch him?” Bela shakes her head.

“No, he was nice” Bambi pulls a face.

“So what's the big deal?” Bella shrugs.

“Just....I don't know” she shakes her head. “Never mind, it's just weird though” Bambi sighs and looks to her.

“What is?”

“His eyes are....”

“Are what?”

“Gold”

“Yeah, they all have the same eyes” Bambi points out.

“They were black last week” Bella tells her, Bambi shrugs.

“The lights? I don't know what to tell you, Bells, maybe you're seeing things, maybe this year I'm the sane one” she teases, Bella snorts and nudges her. “Okay, I've got English...I'll see you at lunch” Bambi closes her locker and smiles at her twin.

“Sure” Bella watches her go before sighing.

…..................

Edward touches Bambi's arm as she goes to leave English, he's a little alarmed at the temperature, like she's running a fever, mildly too hot, he frowns a little then drop it as she looks to him and cocks her head.

“Can I walk with you?” he asks, she shrugs.

“Sure” she answers and pulls her bag over her shoulder. Connor had convinced him to try talking to Bambi about the 'voices', try and convince her they're not 'voices' but thoughts, it's going to be difficult. He walks at her side as they leave the classroom. She takes a deep breath and lets it out as the silence drags on, Edward looks to her before talking.

“Enjoying the rain?” she looks to him.

“Seriously? That's why you wanted to walk with me? To talk about the weather?” he smirks.

“It appears” he answers, she shrugs.

“Alright then” she smiles. “Yes, I am enjoying the rain” he raises an eyebrow. “I like the cold and the wet, the way it makes the Earth smell, the way it changes the way the trees look....” He studies her as she talks. “And the early morning fog that makes everything seem like Halloween” she notes him staring at her. “What?” He shakes his head and smirks looking away.

“So is your love of the rain the reason you moved to the wettest place in the continental U.S?” he asks, she shrugs.

“It's complicated” she answers.

“I think I can keep up” She looks to him, he actually seems interested, no one is ever actually interested in what she has to say.

“My mother remarried” he frowns and then smirks.

“Very complex” he teases, she looks to him. “So you don't like him?”

“Phil is fine. Young for her, but nice enough”

“So why didn't you stay with your mom and stepdad?” he asks, waits for her answer, studying her, she's drawn in by his attention, oddly compelled.

“Alright, Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. Our mother stayed home with me and Bella but it made her unhappy, so we decided to spend time with our father” she stops and turns to him. “Why are you asking me about this?”

“I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read” He's clearly trying to read her now... their eyes meet again. “Bambi, about-about the voices...” she pulls back and tightens her jaw.

“What about them?” she asks.

“Do you hear them now?” she shakes her head.

“No” she answers and starts to walk away, he sighs and follows.

“I'm not judging you” he tells her softly. “I don't even think their voices...” she stops and turns to him.

“So what are they?” she asks, he looks around before taking her arm and walking her backwards into an empty classroom. “Edward?”

“I think what you hear as voices.....I think they're thoughts” she frowns.

“What like mind reading?” she asks pulling her arm free of him. “There's no such thing.....” he stares at her.

“Can you hear anything?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No, I told you, look I take these pills and the voices go away....can we not talk about this anymore?” she asks wrapping her jacket around herself.

“Okay” he tells her softly. “I didn't....” he moves closer to her. “I wasn't trying to upset you” she nods.

“I know.....” she looks up at him. “It's okay, I just.....” she shakes her head. “I don't like people figuring out that I'm a freak” she sighs. “I should get to class” she walks past him and out of the classroom, Edward frowns and watches her go.

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Bambi pulls her bag higher on her shoulder as she leaves the school, the rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice. Bambi sees her sister leaning against her truck, waiting for her, even though they'll drive separately. Bambi looks up and across the lot to where Edward stands by his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in. A moment as their eyes meet...he offers her a small smile, she gives him a smaller one back, then both of them look toward the sound of a high pitched screech, that quickly grows louder. Bambi's heart picks up speed, a van, skidding on the ice, careening out of control, heading directly for Bella.

“No” Bambi whispers and then takes a step forward, a solid arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back against solid chest, as the van is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning her to the ground. She looks up - Connor is on top of her. Bambi's eyes widen as the van smashes into the back of Bella's truck then spins around, once again careening toward her and Connor, then suddenly Connor's hand is creating a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Bella. Connor literally pushes the van away. Then silence. A long beat, void of any sound, as Bella looks at Connor, trying to absorb what just happened. Bambi looks to the person holding her still, Edward looks down at her, worry etched into his face, she frowns back at him, his hand curling around her waist as they stare at one another. Then the screaming begins, yelling, calls for help, Bambi cringes and reaches for her head. Edward frowns down at her. “Bells” She whimpers and stumbles back from Edward, who takes her elbow and steadies her.

“Wait” he tells her as her eyes glaze and unglaze, he can tell, even if he can't hear her mind, that she's hearing everyone else's.

“I have to...” she mumbles and looks to her sister.

“She'll be fine, you need to sit down” she shakes her head, he nods. “Yes, if I let go of you right now, you'll probably collapse” she looks to him, he shoots her a look and she nods, he moves her to her car and she sits on the hood. Edward looks over to his siblings and then to Connor who pretty much escapes from the scene. Their family giving them disapproving looks.

….............

Bambi moves to climb into her car as the ambulance leaves, she's managed to talk Bella into it, just anyway, with the promise that she'll be at the hospital with her. Bambi opens her car door and looks across at Edward and his siblings, they seem to be having some form of heated argument, Bambi rolls her eyes and climbs into her car slamming the door shut behind her.

…...........

Bambi sits with Bella in the treatment area, the younger twin leaning against Bambi's side as they wait, Bambi threads her fingers with Bella and kisses her head. On the next gurney over, Tyler, the van's driver, lies with a mild head wound. An ER doctor approaches the twins and motions to Bella's head just as the double doors bursts open as Charlie runs in, face white with terror. He spots the twins and rushes towards them.

“Girls” he looks over both of them. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, dad. Calm down” Bella tells him.

“I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop” Tyler tells them.

“It's okay, Tyler”

“It sure as hell is not okay” Charlie snaps.

“Dad, it's not his fault,....” Bambi tells him.

“We nearly lost Bella” he interrupts.

“But we didn't” Bambi corrects. He'd hug her, if that was who he, or who she was. Instead, he glares at Tyler.

“You can kiss your license goodbye”

“I heard the Chief's daughter was here” They look up as Dr. Carlisle Cullen, mid 30's, approaches, blond, movie star handsome. His face is kind, but pale, tired.

“Good. Dr. Cullen” Charlie states. Dr. Cullen looks to the E.R. Doctor.

“I've got this one, Jackie” The E.R. Doctor hands Dr. Cullen the chart, exits. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, then feels the back of Bella's head. “You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion”

“I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really....” Bambi abruptly pulls the curtain between them. She and Charlie share a look, Bambi crossing her arms over her chest.

“It would have been a lot worse if Connor hadn't knocked me out of the way” Bella answers.

“Connor?” Charlie asks and looks to the Dr. “Your boy?” Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the chart. Bella's intuition flickers, sensing he knows something. She presses.

“It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me” Dr. Cullen smiles.

“As long as you're safe” he offers, Bambi looks to Bella before leaning closer.

“What are you doing?” she asks, Bella looks to her. They share a look, Bella shrugs. Bambi sighs and shakes her head. “I'm hungry” she tells her father and her sister. “I'll meet you outside” she turns and leaves.

…................

Bambi's cell phone rings and she sighs where she sits in reception, a bag of gummy bears open in her lap, she grabs her phone and then smiles.

“Caleb” she greets. “Bella's fine” she tells him. He chuckles nervously and she smiles.

“How'd you know?” he asks.

“Please, I know you better than any one....I just figured it out” she smiles. “It's just a bump on the head” Her phone beeps again and she pulls it back to check the id before she sighs and places it back to her ear. “Listen, mom's on the other line”

“Yeah, no go, we both know how Renee gets”

“Yeah, Dad probably told her, I call you later”

“Thanks” she hangs up and answers the call from her mother.

“Mom” she greets and her mother flies off into a worried rant, Bambi sighs and rolls her eyes fondly. Their mother worries too much.

 

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Bambi walks towards Bella and Charlie as they leave the treatment area.

“I just have to sign some paperwork” Charlie tells them both, Bambi holds out her phone to Bella.

“You better call mom, she's freaking out” Bambi tells her, Bella looks to Charlie.

“You told her?!” Charlie shrugs and hurries off, escaping, fast, Bambi watches him go amused. Bella shakes her head, takes the cell phone from her sister.

“I hate hospitals” Bambi mumbles.

“Everyone hates them, Bambi” Bella tells her.

“They smell funny” Bambi grumbles.

“It's disinfectant” Bella points out as she scrolls through Bambi's contacts.

“What? No, it's not a clean smell” Bambi argues. “It's metallic...like blood” Bella gives her a weird look. “You can't smell it?” Bambi asks, Bella gives her another look and shakes her head. “Okay, fine” Bambi grumbles. “Must be disinfectant” Bella is about to dial, but then sees down the hall Connor, Edward, Rosalie and Dr. Cullen. Bella nudges Bambi who looks up and across at them. Rosalie is clearly furious at Edward and Connor who stand their ground. Dr. Cullen plays intermediary.

“This isn't just about you, it's about all of us...” Dr. Cullen sees Bambi and Bella and stops Rosalie.

“Let's take this in my office” Rosalie glares at Edward and Connor as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. Connor adopts a nonchalant air as Bella approaches, determined. Bambi hangs back, arms crosses over her chest, watching, Edward glances to her from where he stands flanking his twin.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Bella asks Connor, he nods. “How did you get over to me so quickly?” she asks.

“I was standing right next to you” Connor answers.

“You were next to your car, across the lot” Bella argues. Connor steps closer to her. His expression turns icy hard. Bambi steps closer a growl working up through her throat.

“No, I wasn't” Connor tells Bella. She won't be bullied, Bambi taught her better than that. Steps closer to him.

“Yes. You were” She argues.

“You're confused. You hit your head” Connor tells her, Edward glances to them and then back to Bambi who's glaring at Connor.

“I know what I saw”

“And what, exactly, was that?”

“You stopped that van. You pushed it away”

“No one will believe that”

“I do” Bambi tells him, he looks to her. “I believe her”

“Who would believe you” Connor tells her back. “The girl that hears voices” Bambi looks to Edward, a little betrayed that he's been talking about her, Edward is glaring at his brother.

“Bambi” Bella whispers to her, Bambi tightens her jaw and walks away. Bella sighs and looks to Connor. “I wasn't planning to tell anyone” This registers with Connor. They're inches from each other, the tension thick. Edward walks away after Bambi. “I just want to know the truth” Bella tells Connor.

“Can't you just thank me and get over it?”

“Thank you” Bella tells him. A long beat as they look at each other, angry, defensive... and without a doubt, attracted.

“You're not going to let it go, are you?” Connor asks.

“No” Bella answers, Connor turns and walks away.

“Then I hope you enjoy disappointment”

“Why did you even bother?” Bella asks. He stops, a beat. Looks back at her, unexpectedly vulnerable.

“ ... I don't know” And he keeps walking. Bella is left confused, frustratingly attracted, and absolutely determined to find out the truth.

…..............

Bambi takes a deep breath and opens her car door.

“Bambi” Edward calls for her walking towards her.

“What do you want?” She asks throwing her bag into the car and turning to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What Connor said...”

“Bet you both had a good laugh, right?” She sneers, growls at him. “At the girl who's not right in the head, at the freak who hears voices...” he shakes his head.

“No, that's not...that's not what it was about”

“I don't care” she snarls. “Just leave me the hell alone” She climbs into her car and slams the door, Edward groans. He's going to kill his brother. Edward looks down, hanging his head, his eyes then finding Bambi's necklace, he crouches down and picks it up holding the feather charm between his fingers.

…................

Bambi wraps her headphones up around her neck and over the back of her ears and grabs her water bottle as she passes through the kitchen, Charlie looks to her.

“Where are you going?” he asks, she looks to him.

“Running” she answers, he pulls a face, she smirks. “I sometimes wonder” she tells him. “Given how different I am from you and Mom and Bella if I'm not adopted” She teases leaving, Charlie sighs sadly and watches her go.

…....................

Bambi sets her headphones in her ears before she heads into the forest, rolls her shoulders and takes a deep breath, she loves the smell of the forest on an evening, just before the sun sets, just before it gets too cold and dark to do anything, all crisp and full of life. And she loves it. This is why she's missed living in Forks, as much as she loves her mother, but being outside, amongst nature, it makes her feel more alive then anything else. She looks around and takes another deep breath before she runs.

…....................

Bambi returns home a few hours later, feeling lighter, better and less mad at Edward, so he told his brother about hre voices, they're twins, Bambi tells Bella everything and Bella tells her everything, she supposes it's the same with Edward and his brother. She takes a deep breath leaving the forest and pulling off her headphones, wraps them around her neck and then pulls out her ponytail, before raising an eyebrow, Edward leans against his car, parked at the front of house, he leans up seeing Bambi and moves towards her, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“You dropped this” he holds up her necklace and she smiles a little.

“Thanks” he motions to her neck and she nods pulling the headphones from her and pulls her hair up from her neck, Edward pulls the chain around her, fingers grazing along her skin, she closes her eyes and takes a breath. He clasps the necklace behind her neck and pulls her hair down from her hands and smiles.

“It must be important” he tells her. She turns to him. “The necklace”

“Oh?” she asks.

“You're always wearing it....” she shrugs and touches it, looking up at him.

“Bella gave it to me....” she tells him smiling.

“So it is important” he tells her, she smiles wider and nods.

“Thank you...for returning it”

“You're welcome...” he tells her softly, she nods and looks down.

“I'm sorry” she admits. “For snapping earlier.....”

“Don't be” he reassures her. “He shouldn't have said that and I shouldn't have told him....” she shrugs.

“I would have told Bella if it was the other way around” she tells him and then touches her necklace. “Thanks...again” he nods. “See you around” she offers stepping back from him.

“See you around, Bambi” he tells her as she heads inside, waits for the door to close before walking to his car and climbing in.

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Bambi holds out a glass of water and two painkillers to Bella who lays in bed, Bella smiles and takes them from her.

“How are you feeling?” Bambi asks sitting in the wicker armchair, pulls a black feather bower into her lap.

“Slight headache” Bella answers. “But fine....” Bella holds up her blanket and Bambi smiles moving to crawl into bed with her sister.

“I'm glad you're okay” Bambi tells her, Bella smiles.

“Me too” they share a look and then laugh together, Charlie watches them from the doorway, smiling as they both laugh together, like true sisters. Bambi holds up her hand and Bella threads her fingers with her and the twins lean against one another.

…................

Edward sits with Bambi in their Chemistry class the next day. Edward looks to Bambi who has her hair thrown over one shoulder as she makes notes, a pair of googles on her face and a lab coat over her shoulders.

“What's next?” she asks, he looks away from her to the text book in front of him, he doesn't need it, he already knows all this.

“5 grams of Calcium Hydroxide” he answers looking back at her, she reaches over the desk for the jar of Calcium Hydroxide. “How's your sister?” he asks, she looks to him and nods.

“She's fine...Bella's always been clumsy” Edward smirks, amused.

“You think that she almost got hit by a car because she's clumsy?” Bambi shrugs and smirks back.

“Then call it bad luck” she teases. “When we were seven” she starts opening the jar of chemical powder. “Our mother, for some reason, thought ballet would be a good idea...” Edward smirks. “And even before then Bella was terrible for accidents, anyway.....first ballet recital we're part of the Winter section...” she looks to him. “You know, Vivaldi's Four Seasons?” he nods. “And it's a simple routine, I mean we're seven...” she smirks. “And within three moves Bella's on her ass on the floor and crying” Edward smirks wider listening to her, Bambi laughs. “Turns out her laces had come undone” Bambi tells him. “She's just always attracted clumsy....Like a magnet”

“What about you?” he asks, she raises an eyebrow.

“What about me?” she asks back.

“Are you clumsy?” he asks, she shakes her head and smiles.

“No. I've never had that problem”

“I assumed it's the reason behind your name” Edward tells her, she smirks and looks to him.

“Ah, no, nothing to do with being clumsy.....but slow” He cocks an eyebrow.

“If there is something I wouldn't associate with you it's slowness, I heard you broke the school's 100m record” She shakes her head.

“Not speed...I had trouble learning to walk” he smirks. “It's my one weakness” she teases, he smiles.

“Your only weakness?” he asks, she smirks and bites her lip.

“That would be telling” she teases back, she reaches across the desk for the bottle of Calcium Hydroxide, only to succeed in spilling it, all over the back of her hand, she hisses, Edward grabs her wrist and pulls it under the tap at the centre of the table, turns on the cold water. “I'm fine” she tells him.

“Calcium Hydroxide is a chemical, Bambi” he tells her rubbing the powder from her hand, she watches him as he concentrates on her skin, brushing his fingers over it. “If you were to get it in your eyes or in your mouth” he pulls her hand out of the water and frowns, there are a few burns but they're rapidly disappearing, healing, he looks to her and she pulls her hand back, drying them on her lab coat. She grabs her pen and goes back to making notes. “Bambi” he whispers.

“It's nothing” she tells him. “Can we just finish this work?” he still stares at her, frowns, trying to figure her out.

…................

Bambi pulls her hair up and smiles at the morning fog, better than morning fog, Saturday morning fog, no school, no lessons, just free time, she moves to her car as Bella grumbles following her out the house.

“Why so early?” Bella complains.

“Cause it's a three hour drive to Seattle on a good day and we have to pick Jake and Cal up first” Bambi tells her and then smirks reaching her car, pulls out a mix tape from her pocket, Bella raises an eyebrow. “Your favourites”

“Bribes” Bella grumbles but smiles climbing into the car, Bambi chuckles and follows. “You're lucky I love you” Bella tells her as she starts the engine, Bambi chuckles and pulls away from the curb.

….....................

Jacob and Caleb pull the two girls into hugs as they leave the Black house, Jacob lifting Bambi up, she chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Feels like it's been ages since we've hung out” He tells her, she nods and smiles.

“I know....but we are today” she pokes his chest and he laughs wrapping an arm around her shoulders to kiss her head.

“Today we are” he agrees. Caleb looks to them as Bella shoves her hands in her pockets.

“You guys ready?” Caleb asks, they all share a smile.

“Shotgun” Jacob shouts.

“Hey, no far” Caleb argues.

“I was there first” Bella tells them both, they look to her she smirks.

“I called it though” Jacob argues. “Therefore I get the front seat” he wraps an arm around Bambi who smirks back at Bella.

“Shotgun rules, sis, sorry” Bella laughs and shrugs as they bundle into the car.

 

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

“Hey, Billy” Bambi greets as she, Jacob and Caleb enter the small house, he smiles at the older Swan girl and then to his sons.

“Can she stay?” Jacob asks, Bambi pouts and pulls out the major puppy dog eyes, Billy smiles and shakes his head.

“You don't even need to ask” he tells them, Jacob lifts Bambi up as he laughs, she laughs with him, Caleb shakes his head amused and walks past them.

“I'll order pizza” he states and looks to the pair as they talk through chuckles. He smiles and leaves.

…................

Jacob holds out a shirt to Bambi and she takes it as he sits at her side, the small tv in his bedroom playing old reruns.

“Shame Bella didn't want to stay” Caleb mumbles grabbing a pizza slice, Bambi shrugs.

“It's not her sort of thing” she mumbles, Jacob slides his hand under her shirt and shares a look with Caleb who smirks, Jacob scratches at Bambi's back, she arches up and hisses. “Dude...seriously?!” she slaps his chest as he laughs. “You know how sensitive my back is!” he laughs as she nudges at him. He pulls her down and wraps an arm around her.

“Dog pile” Caleb teases and crowds them both. Squashing Bambi between him and his brother.

“No!” Bambi argues lightly. “Guys, come on!!” Bambi complains trying to wiggle free, Jacob and Caleb have her pretty stuck between them, though she smiles, she loves her best friends. The brothers laugh. The three of them settle together to watch tv. Jacob keeping an arm around Bambi. She sets her head on his chest and smiles as he threads his fingers into her hair.

…....................

Jacob shifts Bambi slightly as she sleeps, laying her up the right way, Caleb grabs the empty pizza box and looks to Jacob.

“Are you ever going to tell her?” Caleb asks, Jacob shoots him a look, Caleb smirks and pats Jacob's shoulder. “You've had a raging crush on her since we were kids.....”

“We're just brothers to her” Jacob argues. “And it's not like you've told Bella” he grumbles pulling off his shirt. Caleb scoffs and leaves mumbling under his breath, Jacob climbs into bed beside Bambi and lifts a blanket to pull over them, this is nothing new, they've always slept beside one another during sleepovers, but now. Now, she's wearing his shirt and a pair of panties just one side of inappropriate and she's in his bed. She groans and curls up and he pulls the blanket over them with a sigh. She turns over and curls around him, nuzzling into his neck, Jacob smiles and wraps an arm around her.

“Jake” she whimpers in her sleep, he smiles and kisses her head, before settling to sleep at her side.

…..........................

Edward taps a pen against a large book sat before him, his mind repeating everything he'd seen in chemistry with Bambi and her hand, the speed at which she healed, he sighs and sets the pen down, it's not enough to go on, it could be anything. She could be anything. Carlisle looks to him.

“Edward?” he asks, Edward looks to him.

“Just....nothing” he mumbles and closes the book, stands and slides it back into it's place on the shelf. “Bambi” he admits. “She....she burnt herself in chemistry today...”

“Okay, is she okay?” Carlisle asks.

“Yes” Edward answers. “She healed in seconds, not a mark on her” Carlisle frowns and Edward nods. “I've been wearing that frown all day, I don't know what happened.....or why” he looks to Carlisle's bookshelf.

“Do you want me to search?” Carlisle offers. “For an answer” Edward shrugs.

“I don't know if I want an answer” he admits. “Because I don't think she knows herself, I think she thinks that she's just....weird....and I don't want to know because then the responsibility of telling her falls to me....and I don't want to be the person to tell her”

“And Bella?” Carlisle asks. “If they're twins”

“She seems....human....” Edward answers and looks to Connor as he walks into the room. “I've not noticed any of the same....symptoms? Is that the right word?”

“Connor?” Carlisle asks.

“Not that I've noticed....” he answers sitting next to his brother. “She seems remarkably human” he adds with a shrug.

….....................

The next week is event free, classes go as usual, Connor continues to ignore Bella whilst Edward seeks out Bambi's conversation, they talk about music mostly, or her childhood, surprisingly they talk very little about him. Bambi thinks as she runs, headphones in, through the forest, weaving through the trees, she's barely out of breath. She skids to a stop, literally skidding in the mud under her trainers, she stretches her arms up over her head and stretches pushing her chest out and bending her back before looking out over the view before her. Perfect vista view. People that say nature isn't beautiful clearly hasn't seen anything like this. As far as they eye can see is green.

“Bambi?” she turns around abruptly, her foot getting caught in the ground, her eyes widen as she stumbles and then Edward is there, grabbing her arm and stopping her from falling, he takes a deep breath and then regrets it, out here, her scent seems stronger, potent. “That was completely my fault” he tells her. She nods as he stands her up, stood close to her, perhaps a little too close, he looks down at her, his hand still on her arm, still so warm. There's no one around he could easily take what he wants, but if that was going to happen, why did he call her name, why did he draw attention to himself when he could have done it in a flash, she would never have known.

“Yeah, kinda was” she teases, he blinks and looks to her, a smile creeping onto his lips. “Sneaking up on a girl”

“My apologies” he offers leaning down to pick up her phone which she'd dropped in the almost fall.

“Your family's making a habit of saving Swan girls” she teases, he laughs and looks to her.

“So it would appear” she takes her phone back and raises an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I like taking walks” he offers, she raises her eyebrow higher. “What about you?” he asks, then cringes, it's a stupid question, he can guess.

“I like to run the trails.....” she answers and crosses her arms over her chest. “This is a long way from any road....you walk this far?”

“You run this far?” he asks back, she laughs, he smirks.

“Fair enough” she answers walking along the trail, Edward moves to walk at her side.

“Okay, so you run and you play violin” he points out. “You're smart...and you like your fashion”

“Is there a point?” she asks.

“What don't you do?” he asks, she smirks and shrugs.

“I'm terrible at car maintenance” she answers. “If I were to ever break down, I swear, I would be stranded” he laughs and looks to her. “I don't even know where my spare is” they share a look and he smiles.

 

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Bambi sits at the edge of the huge lake in the middle of the forest, Edward sits at her side as she tucks her hands into her pocket.

“I always loved this side of Forks” she tells him, he looks to her. “The views....the nature....” she smiles. “It's so beautiful” he looks to her as she looks out over the lake. Trying to figure her out. It's bugging him. The need to know. That need to figure it out. She closes her eyes and listens. So does he, still trying to get into her head, but there is nothing there, if he didn't know better, he'd have said he was sat alone but he knows she's sat right next to him, can feel her, the heat she radiates, can smell her, that smell, that intoxicating smell. He looks away and to the sky as the sun starts to set, the whole day they'd spent just walking and talking, and he'll admit that he's never laughed so much in his life. This tiny what ever she is has made him laugh and smile in ways he wasn't sure he could anymore.

“We should be getting back” he tells her, she sighs but nods pushing herself up.

“Yeah, I guess Charlie'll worry” she stretches as Edward stands and brushes the dirt from his trousers. She turns to him and smiles sweetly, Edward's taken aback by it, he's seen her smile before, but nothing like this, it makes her seem younger, more carefree, he smiles back. “Thanks for today” she tells him. “It was fun” she turns and walks away. He raises an eyebrow and smiles wider to himself.

….................

Bambi sits between Jacob's legs on his bed, his arms wrapped around her as Bella hands out cans of soda, Caleb sets a dvd to play in the machine by the tv.

“Are you guys sure about this?” Bella asks, worried, it's Valentines day and they are sticking their middle fingers up at it and watching horror movies, which means Bella's unsure. Caleb looks to her.

“You can hold my hand when you get scared” he teases, Bella throws a can of soda at him as he laughs. Jacob laughs opening his can whilst Bambi pulls her hair up and out of her face.

“Okay, what have we got?” Bambi asks, Caleb holds up a case.

“28 days later....to start with” he sets it down and jumps onto the bed, sitting next to Bella, who sits awkward at the end of the bed, Jacob pulls Bambi closer and she turns to snuggles into his chest, Jacob smiles, he's happy with this. Caleb shoots him a look and Jacob ignores it.

“Did anyone get any Valentines?” Bambi asks.

“No” Caleb shakes his head. “Jake?” Jacob shakes his head.

“None”

“Really? I find that very surprising” Bambi states, Bella nods in agreement.

“Well we didn't” Jacob assures her.

“Then the girls around here must blind, deaf and dumb” she teases, Jacob smiles pressing his fingers into her side, she laughs as he tickles her.

“Can I start the movie?” Caleb asks, Jacob looks to him as Bambi gets comfy again.

“Sure....” Jacob answers, the four of them settling together.

…..................

Bambi pulls on her jacket as Bella heads out to the car, Jacob rubs the back of his neck as he approaches Bambi.

“Nads?” she looks to him and frowns.

“Nads?” she asks. “You haven't called me that in years” he shrugs shuffles. “Jake?” he holds out a small box, wrapped in a red bow.

“Happy Valentines Day, Bambi” he tells her, she moves to him.

“You got me a Valentines gift?” she asks softly, he nods, she smiles. “Jake” she whispers.

“I know we said that we don't do gifts” he tells her. “But...we're older now...” she smiles and nods taking a box from her own pocket.

“I thought the same” she tells him, he chuckles and looks to her softly. She shrugs. They both swap gifts and Bambi pulls the ribbon off of hers and opens the top, she smiles. “Jake” she looks to him pulling out the bracelet, 'Music is my escape', engraved on it. “It's beautiful” she tells him, he blushes softly and opens his own gift open, he chuckles and holds up a rear view mirror charm, an eagle's head hanging at the bottom. “For when you finish the Rabbit” she tells him.

“This is perfect” he tells her softly. “Thank you” she leans up and kisses his cheek.

“I'll see you later, Jake” she tells him before she head out, he smiles and touches his cheek.

….........................

Bambi lays in bed, her new bracelet on her wrist, she smiles and touches it before looking to the music manuscript book open in her lap, she's attempting to write music, attempting to get into the bridge but her mind is blank. She hums away the beginning only to get stuck again. She groans and throws the book and pencil away from her.

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Charlie shrugs out of his work jacket before heading into the kitchen where Bambi sits flicking through a fashion magazine as she chews on a strawberry lace, he smiles, just watching her for a few seconds before taking a breath and heading towards her.

“Hey, where's your sister?” he asks, Bambi points upwards.

“Studying” she answers and shrugs. He pulls out the chair across from her and places his hands, clasped on the table. “What's wrong?” she asks with a frown.

“Nothing” he assures her. “But there is a position at the station opening and well....” she frowns.

“Me?” she asks cocking her head. “What about Bells?”

“No offence to her” Charlie starts. “But this job requires people skills” Bambi smirks.

“And Bells has none” Charlie smirks and nods. “What is it?”

“It's just working the reception desk” he answers. “I know it's nothing exciting, and it'll be evening and weekend shifts....”

“It sounds great, Dad” she tells him.

“Alright then” he smiles. “I'll let them know.....have you eaten?” he asks, she waves her strawberry lace at him. He stands and grabs the phone. “I'll call for a pizza then....” Bambi smirks and shakes her head amused.

…................

Bambi swims, white skin aglow, hair floating weightlessly, sensually... suddenly, something blasts past her. She spins. It's gone. Something blasts behind her. She spins again - to find herself face to face with Edward ... Bambi reaches for him, but he abruptly springs backward, just out of reach and she bolts up awake. In that split second, in the darkness, she sees Edward, watching her. She snaps on the light -- the room is empty. Was she dreaming?

…..................

Bambi leans against her car watching Bella, who stands in the exact spot of her accident. There's something go on inside her head, Bambi is sure of it, and Bella's not ready to talk about it yet, and that's fine, Bambi'll wait till she's ready to talk about it. Bambi rubs at her head, she feels today may be a bad day, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. There is a niggling sound at the back of her head, whispering, one voice over the top of another, but it's bearable. Behind her on the lawn, several classes congregate, gathering for a field trip. Mr. Molina is in charge.

“Make sure I get your permission slips” he states, Bambi brushes her hair back from her face and sees Edward arrive with Connor, Alice and Jasper. She watches him, barely noticing as Mike trots up to her.

“Hey..Bambi” he states. “I...I well I wanted to ask you - even though it's, like, three months away...” But Bambi's distracted by Edward. Mike's voice dips as she watches Edward, all other sound fading out, even the voices in the back of her head fall silent. Edward, head down, is in quiet conference with Connor, Jasper and Alice. Abruptly, he looks up, as if listening to her and Mike, though he's too far away to hear. Bambi quickly refocuses on Mike. “So what do you think?” she stares at him. “You want to go? To prom. With me”

“Prom?” she asks, she wasn't actually planning on going, it's not really her type of thing. “I, uh - have to go -somewhere. To Jacksonville. Yeah”

“You can't go another weekend?”

“Non-refundable ticket” Bambi looks across the parking lot to Jessica who's watching them. “Maybe you should ask Jessica” Mike follows Bambi's eyes way across the lawn to Jessica. She smiles at them. Suddenly Edward crosses in front of Jessica. He seems to be smirking... Mike looks to Bambi who nods encouragingly. He smiles.

“You think she'll say yes?” Bambi smirks.

"Oh I have no doubt, Mike” she answers.

….....................

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Bella keeps an eye on Connor who's up ahead with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

“...c'mon, Eric, stuff that compost down deep... that's it....” The machine gurgles and spins. “... now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of “compost tea.” This is recycling at its most basic level....hey, don't drink that!” When Bella sees Connor pause by an ancient staghorn fern, alone, she looks to Bambi at her side, Bambi kisses her cheek and walks away, past Connor, whom she hisses at, then smirks moving on.

“You still don't like him?” Edward asks appearing at her side. She looks to him.

“He was rude...and never apologised” she tells him.

“I did” She nods.

“You did....he didn't, he was the one that was rude, it should be him to apologise” he raises an eyebrow at her, she crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow back at him. “What?” she asks, he shakes his head and smirks.

“Nothing”

“Tell me” she asks.

“You're surprising that's all” he admits.

“How so?” she asks.

“You just are.....I'll convince him it's a good idea for him to apologise” she smirks.

“Thank you” They walk together.

“What's in Jacksonville?” he asks, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“How did you know about that?” She asks, he shrugs. “Our mother” she answers. “She's in Jacksonville” Connor then storms past them, Bambi glares and looks to Bella who's talking with Jessica, but doesn't seem happy about it. Bambi looks to Edward who frowns at his brother. “You should go deal with that” she tells him, Edward nods and looks to her, but she's already moving towards Bella. Edward heads off after Connor.

…..................

Later the twins head out of the Community College Greenhouse and back towards the buses, where everyone's looking at the COMPOST “WORM BOX”, grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. As Bella backs away, Connor steps up. Bambi watches from where she stands close but not too close.

“Bella, it would be better if we weren't friends” Connor tells Bella, she's wounded by the statement.

“Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier” she tells him, her voice breaking a little. “You could have let the van crush me and saved yourself all this regret”

“You think I regret saving you?” Connor snaps, angry.

“I know you do”

“You don't know anything” His harshness stings her. Bambi sees it, she's not taking it any more, this guys making Bella feel like crap. Bambi moves to Bella's side.

“Bells” she whispers and touches her arm softly. Bella looks to her. Suddenly, Alice appears at Connor's side. She eyes the Swan twin's with curiosity.

“The bus is leaving” Alice tells Connor and then looks to Bella. “Hi. Will you be riding with us?”

“No. Our bus is full”

“Dude, seriously?” Bambi snaps. “Do you have no manners what so ever?” Connor raises an eyebrow at her.

“Bambi” Bella whispers taking her arm. “It's okay”

“No, Bells, it's not okay, none of this is okay.....” Bambi tells her. “Just cause he looks like that” she motions to Connor. “Doesn't mean he gets to treat people like crap....it doesn't matter how pretty he is, if he's ugly inside” she sneers at him.

“Bambi” Bella scolds quietly. Connor chuckles, amused at the little human in front of him. Edward's eyes widen seeing the coming event in Alice's head, Alice looks to him alarmed.

“Bambi, no” he states just as the Swan girl swings a fist at his twin, there is a sound, a loud, cracking, rumbling like thunder sound, and Connor is on his knees covering his face with his hand, Edward, Alice and Jasper stare at him as Bambi towers over him.

“Learn some manners” Bambi growls at him, Bella grabs her hand and pulls her away.

“Bambi...you have to stop hitting people who upset us” Bella scolds, Connor touches his face, there is a crack in his skin, an actual crack, he looks to Edward who's staring back at him. “Look at your finger, this is why you shouldn't hit people” Bella scolds, Bambi holds up her hand, her ring finger bent out of shape, she sighs and wraps her good hand around the broken finger, takes a deep breath and snaps it back into place with a groan, she pulls her hand away and flexes her fingers.

“There, all better” she teases her sister, Edward stares at the pair and then looks to Connor as the crack in his face heals.

“She punched me” Connor states, Edward nods. “And I lost” Edward nods again. “What...?”

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Edward sits in Carlisle's study, one leg crosses over the other, chin in his hand, Bambi's getting stranger, the voices, the healing and now the strength, and it's like she didn't have any idea how hard she was hitting, if Connor had been human, he fears what that would have meant. He turns his head and looks to Carlisle as he turns Connor's chin to look over the crack in his skin.

“Bambi did this?” Emmett asks standing behind Edward who nods. “And all she did was break a finger?”

“Yes” Edward hisses. “Tell me that this isn't weird?” He asks looking to Carlisle who touches the crack in Connor's check.

“She punches with the strength to crack vampire skin, Ed” Connor points out. “It's weird” Edward sighs.

“She's human though, right?” Emmett asks.

“Are we sure of that?” Carlisle asks back, looking to Edward who shrugs. Carlisle sighs. “I'll do some research” he grabs a vial from the side and pours the contents on a gauze pad before pressing it to Connor's cheek.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Connor asks.

“Our venom should heal it”

“And if it doesn't?”

“You'll have a crack in your face” Carlisle answers and pulls the gauze away, the crack almost gone, just a think line, not noticeable to the human eye remains. “There's a scar” Carlisle tells him. “But I can barely see it” Connor touches his face, Edward stands and then smirks.

“To be fair, you did have it coming” Connor looks to him. “You called her freak and you've been treating her twin like....” Connor nods and looks down.

“Yeah, I've be.....it's easier for you”

“No it's not....” Edward tells him. “She confounds me, it's irritating....but she's fascinating, and yes, every time I am near her, I want to tear her throat out” Carlisle looks to him. “That's not very delicate but that's how I feel”

“Why don't you?” Connor asks. “How can you bare to be around her?” Edward smiles and shrugs.

“Because at the same time, being around her, I don't feel like a monster....and if I were to hurt her, to kill her, I would be that monster” Connor looks to Edward, they share a look of understanding, Edward squeezing Connor's shoulder.

................

Edward approaches where Bambi sits setting up her violin for their music class, he takes his seat at her side.

“Hello, Bambi” he greets, she smiles and she glances to him.

“Hey....Sorry I punched your brother” she mumbles, he smirks and nods.

“Yeah, that was....” he looks to her. “Impressive” she shrugs.

“Bella says I may have an issue with my temper”

“Not when it was warranted” he corrects. “I even think he was a little too harsh” she sighs.

“I still shouldn't have punched him” he chuckles.

“I don't think he minds that much, like I said, it was impressive” she looks to him. “How's your hand?” he asks, she holds it up and shrugs.

“Just broke my finger, it's fine, I popped it back in....it's not the first time I've broken a finger punching something” he looks to her and smirks. “Last time it was....a concrete wall..” she frowns. “Your brother must have a really hard face” Edward smiles uneasily at the analogy, he takes her hand and looks over her finger, noting that she doesn't flinch at all at the temperature of his hands, though she should have more so, given her own temperature, higher than it should be, also given that she's a runner, they have slow resting heart rates, and hers is slightly faster than normal. He rubs his thumb over her knuckle and she smiles. “See....it's fine” he turns her hand over and smiles.

“Given your talent with the violin I would be more careful” he scolds softly. “To do irreversible damage and to loose that talent...” she smirks and chuckles.

“With the way I heal...I don't think that's an issue” he shrugs as she pulls her hand back.

“How long have you been able to do that?” Edward asks, she shrugs.

“As long as I can remember” she answers.

“And you're not curious as to why?” he asks, she looks to him.

“You think my....voices and my healing are connected?”

“I don't know” he admits and shrugs. “Maybe” she looks to her music manuscript on the desk.

“You still think they are thoughts?” she whispers.

“I do” he answers, he looks to her. “There is an easy way to test it” he tells her, resting his arm on the back of her chair and leans closer to her.

“How?” she asks looking to him, faces close, he can feel her breath on his face, can smell her, that damn scent.

“Pick someone” he tells her looking around the classroom. “Anyone and concentrate on them” she looks around. “Block out everything else around you and just focus on them....” he tells her, Bambi chooses Angela, sat quietly behind her cello. “That's it, just focus on Angela.....and block out everyone, even me, and let the voices in” Bambi stares at Angela, and tries to do just that, but he's sat so close to her, too close, it's distracting, she looks to him.

“Can you...lean back?” he raises an eyebrow. “You're distracting me” he smirks and leans back a little. She turns back to Angela and takes a deep breath. Concentrate on Angela. She tells herself. All other noise drops out around her and one single voice sounds in her head. Angela's. Going through a list of her assignments. Her homework. A to do list. It's such an Angela thing. Bambi gasps slightly and all noise rushes back, she reaches up and clutches her head. Edward leans closer again.

“Bambi?” he asks, she frowns and rubs her head harder before standing. “Bambi” he calls softly, she makes her escape, Edward watches her go worried, but he knows she'll need her space, he knows she now knows he's right.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Bambi stands at her locker, she holds her lock in one hand, and frowns at it. She's currently having trouble remembering the combination.

“Bambi” Edward whispers reaching her side, he holds out her bag and her violin case towards her. “Are you okay?” she looks to him and then to her things, she takes them from her.

“I'm fine” she whispers and looks back to her locker.

“Do you believe me?” he asks. “About the voices?”

“I don't know” she tells him. “Mind reading, that is some weird comic book superhero....sci-fi style stuff....real people don't have these kinds of.....abilities?” she sighs and then laughs a little. “You claim I am some mind reader....but I can't even remember my locker combination” she looks to him, he smiles and then laughs with her. He reaches up and turns the lock a few turns and it clicks open, she hangs her head and sighs.

“FYI” he whispers. “It's etched onto the locker” she looks up and to where he's pointing, her five numbered locker combination is there. She groans.

“I guess it's one of those days” she grumbles and opens the locker to set her things into it, Edward looks to the bottle of antipsychotic pills that sits in her locker. Humans. They see a problem and try to fix it with medication.

“Do they work?” he asks her, she looks to him and then to the pills.

“Some days” she answers with a shrug. “Most days I guess.....” he looks to her as she pulls her history text book out of her locker.

“What happens if you don't take them?” he asks.

“I spend the day with a headache, with an overlapping symphony of voices.....” she looks to him. “Thoughts....” She corrects. “In my head, so loud that I can't even pinpoint my own thoughts....” he looks to her sadly, that's how it had been when he first turned, when his telepathy appeared, one thought on top of another on top of another, till he learnt to block them out, to focus on one or another or none at all. “It makes me feel like I am going mad” she sighs and closes her locker. “So I take the pills” she tells him. “To be normal”

“But...you're extraordinary” he tells her. “Why would you want to be normal?” she smiles and shakes her head.

“So I can function” she tells him. “So I'm not sat in a corner, crying and pulling at my hair to make it all go away......”

“Bambi” he whispers.

“I'm not like you, Edward” she tells him. “I'm not....” she shakes her head.

“You're not what?” he asks.

“I don't walk around without a care in the world, I don't have people looking at me like I'm perfect, I don't have perfect grades, or the perfect family, or hair” she tells him.

“Is that what you think of me?” he asks. “That I don't have a care in the world?” she shrugs. “Well I do” he corrects. “And my family is far from perfect.....” she looks to him as he touches her hand. “And you're wrong....about the way people look at you” they both just stare at one another, close, perhaps too close, her brown doe eyes staring up into his gold ones, her pupil constricting and dilating, he frowns.

“I can't hear you” she tells him, his frown deepens.

“What do you mean?”

“Your....thoughts....there is no...you voice” she answers. “I can't....hear you....I never noticed before....but...” she shakes her head. “Never mind” she sighs. “I should get to class” she steps away from him and then walks away, Edward frowns at her back. She can't read him just like he can't read her. There has to be something there. He looks to Connor who appears at his side.

“You're giving in” Edwards teases.

“Yeah, well....getting on with the Swan girl is working for you” Connor teases back, Edward shoots him a look. “You smile now” Edward smirks and nudges him, Connor smiles and nudges him back.

…......................

Bambi sets her bag on top of her car as she fishes around into it for her keys, Bella leans against the car at her side watching Connor talking to Edward across the parking lot.

“He spoke to me today” Bella states, Bambi looks to her twin.

“Who did?” she asks back. Bella shoots her a look.

“Connor”

“Who?” Bambi asks, Bella sighs.

“You know who” Bambi chuckles and grabs her keys.

“Yeah, and, what did he say? Sorry?” Bella shrugs. “So he didn't? Want me to punch him again?” Bella nudges her.

“No, no more punching” Bella looks to Bambi's hand. “We have to protect those hands” Bambi laughs. “One day you'll be this...world renowned violinist, with hands insured for millions” Bambi laughs and presses her head to the side of Bella's.

“Okay” Bambi nods. “No more punching, now what did he say?”

“He just....commented on the weather, asked a few questions about me....you, mom and Phil....like he was actually interested”

“Maybe my punch knocked some manners and sense into him” Bambi teases, Bella laughs and smiles at her twin.

“Maybe it did....” Bella suddenly remembers something and turns to Bambi. “Hey, it's your first race tomorrow.....did you talk to Charlie about it?”

“He's working” Bambi answers. “I didn't have the heart to ask him to come....It's fine....I'll just get Jake to tape it....”

“So they're coming? Jake and Cal?”

“Well I'm racing their the reservation team....and they're both all for team pride and all that....you better be there” Bambi warns. “With a big banner with my name on it” Bella laughs.

“I will be track side...as always” they share a warm look. “And I don't know about a banner...but I do still have my Bambi flag”

“No” Bambi faux gasps. “You don't?”

“I do....it's lucky” Bambi smiles and hugs her sister, Bella hugs her back.

“That is why I love you” Bambi tells her. Bella smiles and rubs her back.

 

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Edward grabs his school spirit baseball cap as Connor raises an eyebrow at him.

“School pride” Connor teases.

“I'm going to watch the race” Edward tells him. Connor smirks.

“For Bambi?” he teases, Edward shoots him a look. “You any closer to figuring her out yet?” Edward sighs and pulls on the cap.

“Nope” Edward admits.

“Maybe it's like those birds” Connor states, Edward looks to him. “You know....the ones that lay eggs in another bird's nest..”

“Cuckoos” Edwards tells him. “You think Bambi and Bella aren't....sisters?”

“You have seen them, right?” Connor asks. “And spoken to them? Come on, we're twins.....we're similar, we look a like, our personalities are somewhat similar, they're nothing a like...and they look nothing a like...Bambi's...Bambi and Bella's..beautiful” Edward scowls at Connor.

“What are you talking about? Bambi's stunning...Bella's....plain”

“Plain?” Connor asks. “Maybe we should get Carlisle to check your eye sight”

“Maybe he should check yours” Edward states back, the two brothers now stood right up against the other, alpha posturing, they both start laughing relaxing, Connor pats Edward's shoulder. “And you still need to apologise to Bambi”

“She hit me” Connor points out.

“You insulted her and her twin”

“Maybe her twin” Connor corrects. Edward shoots him a look. Connor shrugs.

“You wanna come?” Edward asks. “Bella will be there” Connor perks up.

“She will?” Edward smirks knowing he's caught his brother's interest.

….................

Bambi squeals and hugs Jacob who lifts her up with a chuckle. Bella and Caleb share a look. Jacob sets Bambi down.

“So...I am guessing you guys are here to support the Res team” Bambi points out.

“Whilst secretly routing for you, of course” Caleb corrects.

“Good” Bambi smirks tugging on her Forks High track team jacket. “Cause you both know I am going to win, right?” she teases, Jacob throws his arm over her shoulder and pulls her closer.

“We know, Bambi” he tells her. She smiles up at him.

“Oh, hey, you brought the camera” She points to the video camera in Caleb's hand. “You mind making a copy for Dad...he had to work”

“Yeah, sure..” Caleb smiles.

“Swan!!” Bambi and Bella both look around.

“It's for you, Bambi” Bella smirks point out as Coach Clapp waves her over.

“Oh I got to go...” she turns back to Jacob, Caleb and Bella and smiles. “See you guys later”

“Good luck” Caleb tells her. Bambi jogs off towards the coach.

…..................

Coach Clapp stands with the track team, and nods towards the Reservation team and smirks.

“You've got this in the bag, Swan” he tells Bambi. “Their record for 100m is 12.5 seconds” Bambi smirks. “But try and play down your talents...we don't need the other teams knowing you are our secret weapon”

“Alright” Bambi nods. “Go slow” Clapp smirks and pats her shoulder.

“Ready to win this for us?” He asks, Bambi looks to her team mates who all nod, they've never won a race before, never had the talent for it, and this is a team sport, meaning that Bambi wins, they all win.

“Yeah” Bambi nods and smiles. “I got you guys” she tells her team mates who chuckle and pull her in for a hug. “We got this” Bambi tells them.

…...................

Bambi smirks at Caleb and Jacob who pout as she touches the gold medal around her neck overly dramatically, Bella chuckles at her side.

“Would you look at that” Bambi teases. “I beat your team” she tells them. Jacob sighs before smiling.

“Not so bad” he hugs her and kisses her head. “Congrats, Bambi....”

“Yeah, we knew you could do it” Caleb tells her. “And we know you went slow” he tells her, Bambi shrugs.

“Busted” she teases, Jacob chuckles.

…....................

Edward glowers at Jacob as he keeps laughing and touching Bambi, it's over familiar, and he doesn't like it. Connor smirks at his side.

“You know...green is an unattractive look on you, brother” Edward shoots him a look.

“I'm not jealous” Edward tells him. Connor raises an eyebrow, dubious. “I'm not” Connor stares at him. “Alright, I am” Edward looks back to Bambi and Jacob as Jacob wraps his arm around Bambi. “His thoughts are.....affectionate” he crinkles his nose. “Overly” Connor chuckles.

“This is a fascinating side of you” Connor tells him. “I've never seen you jealous before”

“I just....”

“You're attached to her” Connor tells him. “It's actually nice” Edward looks to him. “I've never seen you invested in a girl before, I was worried for a while” he teases.

“You know sometimes I think we're going to have a serious conversation and then you go and ruin it” Edward tells Connor before walking away.

“Where are you going?” Connor asks.

“To congratulate Bambi on her win” Edward tells him.

…...............

Bambi sets her sports bag in the trunk of her car and pulls down her pontail. Edward walks towards her.

“Hello, Bambi” he greets, she smiles and turns to him.

“Hey” she greets back and then smiles. “I didn't have you down as a school spirit guy” she teases pointing to his hat, he smirks and nods.

“I heard we had a chance of winning this time” she smirks, he touches the medal around her neck and smiles. “Seems you've brought the team some luck” he tells her, she chuckles and shrugs.

“I don't know about that, it's just running” he smiles at her, warmed by her modesty.

“Congratulations anyway” he tells her, she blushes and looks up at him.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“Are you the only sporty one in your family?” he asks, she shrugs.

“I mean, Phil plays ball, but no, no one biological” she answers. “Guess I'm a little different from the rest of my family” she cocks her head. “Always have been” she raises an eyebrow at him. “You're not going to give a theory for that too, are you?” he laughs and shakes his head.

“No” he answers. “But....I am going to ask...if you want to perhaps....get a coffee?” she smirks and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Are you asking me out?” she asks, he sighs dramatically and then smiles.

“I suppose I am” he answers.

“Alright” she answers. “But...change it for ice cream instead” he laughs and holds out his hand, she takes it.

“Deal” he agrees, she smiles. “Are you free now? Or do you have to get home?” he asks.

“I'm free for an hour or two” she answers.

 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Bambi walks along side Edward as they leave the ice cream place. He smiles watching her kitten lick her spoon, it's utterly adorable and not at all arousing....okay, it is.

“Okay” she starts nodding to herself. “Lennon or McCartney?” she asks looking to him.

“Lennon” he smirks. “Hands down...always Lennon” she smirks and nods. “Clapton or Hendrix?” she shoots him a look.

“Do you even need to ask? Hendrix...” he chuckles. “Turner or Houston?” he crinkles his nose.

“Neither” he answers. “Aretha instead” she smirks and nods.

“Yeah, nice” she tells him, he turns to her.

“Stravinsky or Debussy?” he asks. She looks to her ice cream thinking about it.

“For me, Stravinsky's The Rite of Spring is one of the greatest works of the 20th century but Debussy as a whole probably enchants me more with his very unique and sensual sound-world present in Preludes, Estampes, Nocturnes, Pelléas et Mélisande and Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune” Edward smiles. “And then there's Clair De Lune” she states softly, Edward raises an eyebrow. “It's one of the very first pieces I learnt to play on the violin, there's something so.....magnetic about it” she looks to him.

“I know what you mean....it draws you in....pulls at something inside” he offers, she smiles and nods.

“Yeah...that's exactly what it is” they share a smile, his eyes softer then they have been yet, of course she had to like his favourite song and of course it had to affect her the exact same way. She looks away first and smiles down at her ice cream.

“I've never heard Clair De Lune played on the violin before” he tells her, she glances up at him.

“Maybe I'll show you one day” she offers.

“I would love that” he tells her.

….....................

Edward's volvo is parked outside of Charlie's house, Bambi sighs and looks out the window as Edward smirks.

“I could drive us around some more....” he offers. She looks to him.

“It's not that I don't like my father” she tells him. “Just...the house can be quiet...when he's not around” she looks to her watch. “I should go in anyway, I have to get ready for work” she shrugs and looks to him. “Thanks for the ice cream” she tells him, he smiles.

“You're welcome”

“I'll see you at school?” he nods.

“Most likely” she smiles and climbs out the car, he watches her head inside before letting out a breath, he smiles and shakes his head before driving away, there is something about her that keep drawing him back towards her, like a beacon, and being around her, just being in her presence, he feels....lighter.....alive even. And now she's gone, he can feel the darkness creeping back into him.

…............

Bella pushes open the cafeteria as Bambi talks animatedly at her side about some podcast she'd listened to the night before about Vivaldi or something. Bella glances across at the Cullen table, to Connor and his siblings, he doesn't look at her. Bella tightens her jaw and looks away as Bambi looks up and across to Edward who smiles looking to her, she smiles back at him pulling her bag over her shoulder. Bella takes her hand and pulls her towards where Eric, Jessica, Mike and Angela sit. Bella drops her book bag on a seat as Bambi sits on another.

“La Push, baby. You in?” Eric asks looking between the twins, Bella frowns.

“Should I know what that means?” Bella asks, Bambi rolls her eyes.

“La Push beach” Bambi answers. “On the reservation”

“Oh” Bella states.

“We're all going after school. Big swell coming in” Mike offers. Eric jumps up onto the table.

“And I don't just surf the internet” he teases.

“Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board” Jessica teases.

“There's whale watching, too” Angela offers. “Come with” she asks the twins.

“La Push, baby” Eric coos, Bambi snorts.

“We'll go if you stop saying that” she tells him, Bella looks to her.

“We will?” Bambi shoots her a look and then smirks.

“Caleb might be there” she teases kissing Bella's cheek. Bella nudges her twin.

“Why would I care?” Bella asks looking away and standing, Bambi smirks

“Uh-huh” Bambi mumbles as Bella walks away and the the salad bar station. Bambi watches as Connor approaches her. Bambi glares at him before standing. “I'm going to drop my violin off at music” she tells the table before walking away, she doesn't mind them, Angela's okay, Eric and Mike a little over enthusiastic but nice....it's Jessica that grates on her. Bambi walks across the cafeteria, Edward watching her go before standing.

..........................

Bambi sets the violin aside and turns to leave, Edward stands in the doorway.

“Your brother” Bambi states walking towards him. “He just....can't seem to make his mind up can he?” she asks, he chuckles and shakes his head.

“No...he can't......Connor...he believes himself bad for your sister....but he likes her.....it comes and goes” Edward tells her, she crosses her arms over her chest.

“Bella's a nice girl” Bambi tells him. “Quiet, sweet......but she's never....” Bambi sighs. “She's never been one for relationships” she tells him. “She doesn't know what's....normal....she doesn't know that the way he's treating her....isn't normal...” Bambi looks up at Edward. “So you tell him, that until he makes up his mind....That I'm looking out for her....and the second she gets hurt...”

“I'll tell him” Edward interrupts. “He doesn't want to hurt her” he reassures her. “I promise you” she raises an eyebrow and then nods.

“Alright...” she then smiles. “Did you follow me?” she asks, he chuckles and smiles.

“No...I came to collect a workbook....” She frowns. “Going home early” he offers.

“Oh, bunking off” she teases, he laughs.

“Actually, it's blood testing in biology and....me and my brother have a.....phobia” he lies, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Really?” She smirks. “Blood?” he shrugs and smirks. “Wow” she breaths smirking away. “You know..” she smirks wider. “You've told me your secret....your weakness” he laughs and nods.

“I have...I guess I just have to trust you with it” he smiles at her, she smiles back.

 

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Bambi sits in the nurses office having been called out of her last class for a.....'chat'. Bella had gone home 'sick' and she'd been told that after biology, so that's not what this is about, she sighs and leans back in her chair as she waits. The nurse and their biology teacher enter the room behind her and she looks to them.

“Ah Miss Swan” Mr. Molina gives her a small smile. “You're not in any trouble, don't look so worried” he tells her and takes the seat beside her as the nurse sits across from her. “It's actually to do with your blood test results” she frowns and looks to him.

“What about it?” she asks.

“Well...it revealed that you don't have a blood type...actually it's a blood type all in their own...called Rh-null” Bambi frowns.

“What does that mean?” Bambi asks. “What's wrong with me?”

“Absolutely nothing” Molina tells her. “It's rare, very, very rare but it happens...it just means that should you ever need it, then the hospitals might find it hard to find blood for you”

“Oh” Bambi fiddles with the ring on her finger. “How rare?” she asks.

“In 50 years there has only ever been 43 people recorded with it” the nurse answers. “You just have to be a little more careful” Bambi sighs.

…........

Bambi knocks on Bella's bedroom door before stepping in, her sister sits on her bed with her laptop open.

“How you feeling?” Bambi asks sitting with Bella as she closes the laptop.

“Better...you know I'm not very good with the gore stuff” Bambi smirks at her and nudges her.

“You still up for the beach?” Bambi asks. Bella nods.

“Yeah, I feel fine now...” Bella sets her laptop aside and stands. “You wanna take your car or the truck?”

“Car, duh” Bambi answers quickly, Bella smirks at her twin knowing that would be the outcome. Bella grabs her jacket and the twins leave together.

…................

It's freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica and others suit up for a surf. Eric and Bella hang with them. Bambi wanders by the driftwood with Angela, who takes photographs.

“I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't” Angela states.

“You could ask him” Bambi offers, Angela suddenly looks flustered. “Take control. You're a strong independent woman” Bambi tells hes.

“I am?” Angela asks, Bambi nods and smiles at her.

“Bambi!!” Bambi turns to see Jacob heading towards her, she squeals a little.

“Jakey!” she runs to him, letting him lifts her up into a hug. He chuckles hugging her back. Bella smiles watching them as Caleb, and two other Quileute boys approach. Caleb waves to Bella who waves back.

“Guys, this is Caleb” Bella tells them others and looks to Caleb. “Are you stalking me?”

“You're on my rez, remember?” Caleb teases back. “Bambi called”

“Of course she did” Bella looks to her sister as she approaches with Jacob.

“You guys surfing?” Jacob asks.

“Definitely not” Bella answers.

“Keep her company. Her date bailed” Jessica teases, Eric and Mike look up sharply as Caleb snaps his head to Bella.

“What date?” Eric asks.

“She invited Connor” Bambi offers.

“To be polite”

“I think it's nice she invited him” Angela offers. “No one ever does”

“Because Cullen's a freak” Mike tells them.

“You got that right” One of Jacob and Caleb's friends states.

“You know them?” Bambi asks him.

“The Cullens don't come here” He tells her sharply, she rolls her eyes as Caleb shoots him a look, shakes his head. Bella registers this. A beat, then she casually pulls Caleb aside.

“You want to go look at tide pools?” She offers an awkwardly flirtatious smile. He grins, infatuated. They head further down the beach. Bambi sighs and then smiles.

“Well I'm going in the water” she states and moves to the side of the van where her bag is, Jacob follows her, Angela looks to Bambi.

“Did you bring a wet suit?” she asks. “We might have a spare”

“I don't need one” Bambi answers pulling her shirt off to reveal the bikini top beneath, Mike, Eric and Jacob stare at her.   
“You'll freeze” Jacob offers, Bambi chuckles.

“You know I don't feel the cold” she pats his chest and shimmies out of her jeans, Angela and Jessica both shoot Eric and Mike looks and the two teens look away, Jacob does not. Bambi pulls off her shoes and smirks. “Coming?” she asks Jacob who smirks.

“Sure” he answers.

…......................

Bambi shakes out her hair as she leaves the water, Jacob holds out a towel and smiles.

“Here” he wraps it around her shoulders and she smiles back at him.

“Thanks” she whispers. “Hey, So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?” She asks as Jacob grabs his own towel.

“Oops. Caught that, huh?” He moves closer to her, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy. “I'm not supposed to say anything” she lifts her eyes to his and gives him her best alluring smile.

“I can keep a secret....” she whispers back. Jacob laughs.

“It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?” he asks her, she smirks.

“Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?” she asks. Jacob chuckles. “So the legend about the Cullens is..”

“Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like..“enemy clan.” ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them”

“I though they just moved here?” she asks.

“Or just moved back” he offers, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“So what was this treaty?” She asks, Jacob leans closer to her.

“If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces....” Jacob pauses dramatically.

“AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!” Angela runs past, chased by Eric waving a dead crustacean. Jacob smirks and starts back to the group, Bambi jogs to catch up with him, loops her arm with his, their conversation forgotten.

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Bambi pulls off her shirt and turns to Jacob who digs in a draw from a shirt for her to sleep in.

“Maybe you should just give me a draw” she teases. He chuckles and stands turning to her, noting her lack of clothing he sighs.   
“You have to stop taking your clothes off” he tells her holding out the shirt, she frowns taking it from him.

“Why?” she asks. “It's never bothered you before” she cocks her head.

“That was before” he tells her, motioning to the shirt, she sighs and pulls it on.

“You only just realising that I am girl?” she asks, he sighs and shrugs. She smirks. “Okay, Jacob...I won't take my clothes off around you again” she turns away and he curses himself, that is not at all what he wanted, okay, he wants to see Bambi naked, that's not what he meant either...he just..... “Jacob?” she asks crawling into his bed, he smiles and her and joins her. They've been friends forever, he reminds himself, she doesn't think of him that way.

….............

The sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids are in shorts though it's still barely sixty degrees. Everyone eats lunch outdoors. Bella searches the crowd for Connor.

“He's not here” Bella looks down to find Jessica sitting on the grass. “Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear”

“They just... ditch?” Bella asks.

“No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank ‘em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close.” Bella registers this as Angela suddenly jumps on them, Bambi chuckles as she approaches, having been walking with Angela.

“I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!” Angela tells them.

“It was magnificent” Bambi teases sitting next to her sister. Angela hugs Bella.

“Are you sure you two have to go out of town?” she asks looking to Bambi.

“It's a family thing”

“Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out” Jessica tells them.

“Port Angeles?..” Bella asks, a plan forming in her mind. “Can I go with you guys?”

“Thank God” Angela answers and looks to Bella. “We need your opinion”

“Oh” Bambi states. “Guess I'm going too” she mumbles shooting Bella a look, she hates Jessica and would rather not spend more time with her, Bella shrugs back at her.

…...................

Bella sits next to Bambi antsy and distracted, as Jessica and Angela try on dresses. Bambi sighs and rolls her eyes, she hates this, she loves shopping but this is just...she sighs and leans back against the window and closes her eyes, think of something that makes her happy, she smiles, of course the first thing that comes to mind is Edward. She doesn't have to worry about 'reading his mind' and he doesn't seem to care that she's weird and yeah he's cute when he smiles and not her usual type, and she finally has someone that can keep up with her, musically. Bella pulls a Mapquest print-out from her purse -- it reads, “Thunderbird and Whale Book Store.” Jessica flounces out of the changing room, posing provocatively.

“I think this halter makes my boobs look big. What do you think, Bella?” Outside the window, a group of rowdy frat boys head toward a bar. Two of them stare at Jessica in her low-cut dress. Bambi smacks the window.

“Hey! Move on, it's not a spectator sport” she tells them, Jessica embarrassed, she turns back to Bella.

“Bella?”

“It looks great”

“You said that about the last five dresses” Jessica points out.

“You're not very good at this, are you?” Angela offers.

“Maybe I should just go check out the book store and meet you at the restaurant later” Bella offers.

“You sure?” Angela asks, Bella nods, heads out. Bambi watches her go. Jessica's looks in the mirror again.

“She was right about this halter, though. It does look great” Jessica points out, Bambi jumps up and follows Bella.

…................

Bambi looks to Bella who thumbs through the books, she's determined and looking for something.

“If you tell me what you're looking for, I could help” Bambi teases, Bella looks to her.

“I just....I'm not sure yet” Bella tells her. “I'll tell you everything...when I'm sure....” Bambi sighs softly and kisses Bella's cheek.

“I know you will” Bambi tells her. “Do you mind if I go to the music store down the street then?” Bella smiles at her. “And I'll meet you at the restaurant in a bit?”

“Sounds great” Bella tells her, Bambi smiles and squeezes her hand before leaving.

…...............

It's nightfall by the time Bambi leaves the music store, she always gets carried away, she shakes her head to herself and heads down the sidewalk, but then hears footsteps behind her. She turns, doesn't see anyone. She puts the plastic bag of her bought goods into her shoulder bag and continues. Someone's following her. She looks around, changing course to cut across a parking lot. Isolated. Bambi, breath short, scared, turns around just as two men emerge from the shadows, the Frat Boys, really wasted now.

“Wanna beer?” She looks to her left; the other two guys are there. She's cornered. She takes her purse from around her shoulder.

“Look, just take my bag” she tells them.

“We don't want your bag” She takes a defensive stance. They chortle derisively. But when Frat Boy #1 comes near, she kicks upwards, hits him in the groin. Her enhanced strength doubles him over. The other three laugh, and start to close in. Bambi frowns and looks to her hand as she feels a tingling in her palm, she's felt it once before, and she remembers what comes after it, she closes her eyes and turns her head away, holding her hand up towards the men, a bright light erupts from her palm and throws the four men away from her just as a volvo screeches around the corner and skids to a stop, Bambi stares at the four men, laying unconscious on the asphalt. She wavers where she stands, her eyes flutter.

“Bambi?” Edward asks as he climbs out of the car looking around, she looks to him and then passes out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Edward catches her just before she hits the ground, he brushes her hair back and looks over her worried. “Bambi” he whispers and lifts her up.

 

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Bambi groans as she starts wakes in the passenger-side of Edward's volvo, he looks to her and then back to the road. Bambi jerks awake and looks around before settling on Edward, she sees that he's seething with anger, hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched. Her mind works, coming up with her last memory before she passed out, oh, she looks to her hand and then away, back to Edward.

“Are you okay?” he asks not looking to her, she nods.

“Yeah” she whispers. “I think so....what happened? How did you find me?” she asks rubbing her hands on her jeans.

“I should go back and rip their heads off” she looks to him.

“What? No, that's...stupid”

“You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking” She raises an eyebrow.

“According to you I could have....” he looks to her and sighs.

“Right...did you?” she shakes her head.

“No....I took double of my antipsychotics this morning, it felt like it was going to be a bad day” he looks to her, she smirks and then laughs. “Turns out I was right” she looks to him. “Did you know what they were thinking?” she asks.

“Not hard to guess” he mumbles, she stares at him before huffing and turning away, aware that he's lying to her. It's alright for him to know everything about her but when it comes to the other way around.

“So how ‘bout some answers?” she asks. He glances to her and then away.

“Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851”

“I didn't ask for the square root of pi” she tells him, he looks surprised.

“You knew that?”

“What? Because I'm pretty I have to be dumb?” she asks, he looks to her.

“No, of course not” he reassures her. “You're not dumb, Bambi”

“How did you know where I was?” she asks, he looks away.

“I didn't” He answers, she shakes her head, frustrated, and looks away. He seems torn by some internal dilemma.

“Were you following me?” she asks.

“I feel very protective of you” he answers.

“So that's a yes?” she asks.

“Yes, I followed you. I tried to keep my distance...until you needed help” he tells her, she spins the ring on her finger as she puts everything together.

“You said before... That you heard what those guys were thinking..” he looks to the road, he knew that his lie wouldn't have fooled her, she really isn't as dumb as people think she is. “Can you... read minds too?” he shrugs.

“I'm thinking of getting a nine-hundred number”

“Alright, so you read minds... What am I thinking?” she smirks. “Wait -- okay now, go” he looks to her.

“I have no idea” he tells her. “I can read every mind out there....except yours and Bella's. It's quite frustrating”

“Why, what's wrong with us?” she asks, he looks to her.

“I tell you I read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?” He smiles, charmed by her.

“Well if you're right, then I read minds too....and I can't read yours” she tells him, he looks to her.

“At all?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Nope...” she smirks. “Guess there's something wrong with the both of us” she tells him, he smiles and looks to her, she smiles back at him. But his smile fades, that torn look returns. “What is it?” she asks.

“I...” he looks to her softly. “Bambi, I don't have the strength to stay away from you any more” he whispers.

“You've been staying away from me?” she asks, he looks to her.

“Not as much I should be” he answers, she smiles and reaches over, gently pries one of his hands from the steering wheel and threads her fingers with his. He watches their joint hands, she leans back in her seat and looks out the window, setting their joint hands in her lap. He smiles again and holds onto her hand. Bambi then grabs her bag and pulls out her cell phone to find missed calls from Bella. “I answered” Edward tells her, she looks to him. “I told her you were fine and that I was taking you home” she drops her phone back into her bag and leans back. “What did happen?” he asks, Bambi scratches at her palm before shrugging and looking away.

“I don't know” she answers, he rubs his thumb over the back of her hand. “It's only ever happened once before” he glances to her. “I had this fight once with my mother” she looks to him. “And my hand got itchy” she admits. “And then there was this.....light” she looks away again. “Shattered a vase.......it happened again earlier. Weird things keep happening to me” she whispers, he lets go of her hand to stroke her cheek, she lifts her head to look at him.

“It's okay” he tells her. “It makes you unique” he smiles at her.

“That's not always a good thing” she counters, he shrugs.

“I like unique things” he tells her, she looks away and smiles, Edward smiles looking to the road.

…................

Edward walks Bambi to the porch of her home, she smiles and turns to him.

“Thanks” she offers. “For....today”

“You're welcome” he takes her hand. “I'm just glad you are okay...if I'd gotten there later or if you hadn't.....well” Bambi smiles at him, then leans up and kisses his cheek, he closes his eyes, his hand moving to her waist. She pulls back and he opens his eyes to her.

“Goodnight, Edward” she tells him before walking inside, Edward smiles and heads towards his car.

…...................

Bambi pulls her kimono around herself as she moves to her bedroom window and sits with her journal before touching her cheek with a smile, can feel the ghost of a hand over her skin. She sighs softly and looks down at her journal.

….....................

Edward sits in his armchair with a huge book open in his lap. It's open on a page about Photokinesis. He purses his lips and touches an illustration of a Fae. Fairy. It would also explain the telepathy. He looks to Carlisle who sits at his desk.

“Have you ever met a fairy?” Edward asks, Carlisle raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not a full one” Carlisle answers. “But I've met a halfling....” Edward stands and sets the book in front of Carlisle.

“I think Bambi is a fairy” Edward tells him.

“She's not” Carlisle corrects. “If she was, none of you would be able to control yourselves around her” Carlisle closes the book. “Fairy blood is....it's...it attracts the supernatural” Carlisle cocks his head. “I would say she could be half but....I'll check her medical file” Edward raises an eyebrow. “Those with Fairy blood have no blood type” Edward nods and looks to the book.

 

 


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella hurries into Bambi's room, the older twin grumbling as she wakes and sits up in her bed.

“Bella?” she asks as Bella turns on the lights, Bambi yawns and hears a snap! outside the window. She rises and moves to her window as Bella digs into her purse for the pepper spray Charlie gave her, and moves to stand with Bambi at the window. She looks out all she sees is the wind blowing hard. But she's rattled. Bella closes the curtains and moves to Bambi's bed, Bambi frowns at her. “What's going on? Why are you wearing your freaked out face?” Bambi asks following her and sitting next to her. “Can I go back to sleep yet?” she asks leaning against Bella who pulls out the book she bought earlier, laying the pepper spray within reach. She looks to Bambi who is now asleep against her, despite her fear, Bella smiles and turns gently laying her sister down against her pillows before turning back to her book. As she leafs through she sees photos of ancient, carved masks, comical, menacing, haunting... then she stops on a photo of a white mask with black eyes and a row of sharp teeth. The inscription reads, The Cold One. Bella quickly goes to Bambi's computer and Googles “Cold One ” - several beer ads appear. Frustrated, she closes the pop-ups, revealing a link to: 'The Cold One: Apotamkin'. Several pictures begin loading: the seductive Apotamkin with his ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings, paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality. Several words catch her attention: Speed. Strength. Cold skinned. Immortal. Then finally: Blood drinker. Her eyes land on a picture of a handsome man biting a woman's white neck, but in her mind she starts to see Connor biting her neck, blood dripping. She reels back from the computer in utter disbelief.

“... it's not possible” she whispers.

….............

Bambi yawns around her orange juice as Bella pokes at her cereal, she's quiet, quieter then usual that is.

“What's up with you?” Bambi asks. Bella looks to her.

“You're into all the sci-fi stuff, right?”

“You know I am” Bambi answers. “Why?”

“You ever thought....maybe....maybe this stuff could be real?” Bella asks, Bambi smirks.

“It is real” Bella looks hopeful. “Once a year, October 31st” Bella shoots her a look.

“No, real real” Bella states. “As in....what if they are walking among us?” Bambi sets her glass down and turns to her sister.

“Alright....like who?” Bambi asks. “Mike Newton?” she teases then gasps. “Not sweet Angela....” Bella throws her spoon at her sister who snatches it out of the air with a laugh.

“I'm being serious, Bambi! I think...” Bella looks around and then lowers her voice. “I think they may be.....vampires at school” Bambi sighs.

“Except everyone goes to school during the day....”

“Maybe so but...maybe not all the myths are true, maybe it's not like....burning in the sun...maybe it's....”

“Okay, fine” Bambi interrupts standing and grabbing her empty breakfast plates. “Who?” she asks moving to the sink. Bella remains quiet, Bambi takes a deep breath and looks to her. “Bella” she warns.

“Edward and Connor” Bella admits. “And possibly their whole family”

“Okay” Bambi whispers. “Why do you think that?”

“The speed Connor moved across the lot to save me, the dent in my truck, his hands are freezing and they all look the same even through they're adopted and Connor...he can...communicate through thoughts” Bella shuffles closer. “Have you not noticed anything weird with Edward?” Bambi sighs and shakes her head.

“No....” Bambi tells her. “I just don't notice things like that....I notice that he is...sweet, kind, talented....and he makes me smile....” Bella smiles at her. “And he doesn't look at me like I'm this...freak”

“You're not a freak, Bambi” Bella tells her. “You're a little weird but you're not a freak”

“Yes, I am” Bambi corrects. “I know I am....but it's just nice that he doesn't look at me like I am one...he looks at me like....Like mom did that time we went to that art studio....and she stood staring at that one painting, like she was mesmerised ....and she said”

“It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever laid eyes on” Bella finishes and smiles wider at her sister who smiles back.

“Don't...ruin this for me” Bambi tells her.

“Okay” Bella tells her back. “Don't worry about it” Bella stands and hugs Bambi. “But I am going to talk to Connor” Bambi sighs.

….........................

Bambi closes her car door and looks to Bella as she steps out of her truck.

“Are you sure?” Bambi asks approaching her sister who nods. “Alright....if you need me” she whispers, Bella takes her hand and smiles.

“Thank you”

“What are sisters for?” Bambi asks and hugs her before heading to class, just as the Cullens arrive. Edward climbs out of his car and smiles at Bambi, who gives him a small smile back, she looks to Connor who frowns looking between the twins, Bambi tucks her hands into her pockets and walks away. Connor looks back to Bella, she walks to him, eyes meeting his... her look says, we have to talk... and she continues directly past him, into the dark forest that borders the school. He watches her disappear in the trees, then takes a step to follow. Jasper moves in front of him, Rosalie grabs his arm.

“Connor, don't go” But Edward gently removes Rosalie's hand from his arm.

“He's already there” Alice tells her. Connor follows after Bella, Edward looks the way Bambi went. He'll wait to see what Connor does, and then decide what he will do, but honestly after their talk in the car, he wants to tell her, he knows that if anyone will understand being different, it will be her.

 

 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Edward finds Bambi in the music room, of course he does, her fingers dancing over the keys, not really playing just....tinkering. She doesn't look up as he enters the room.

“Bella was saying the craziest things at breakfast this morning” she states, knowing he's there, Edward leans against the wall to watch her. “I mean I have an open mind” she plays a few keys. “I have to, I'm.......strange”

“You're not...”

“Shhh” she shush him, Edward smirks a little amused. “Let me finish” he nods and waits for her to continue. “ Now, I thought she maybe slipped something in her breakfast” she glances over her shoulder to look at him. “But the more I think about it.....the more I think about the little things” she turns back to the piano. Edward walks towards her. “She's starting to make sense” she whispers.

“What did she say?” he asks moving to sit next to her. She stops playing the piano and drops her hands into her lap.

“I don't want to say” she admits clasping her hands together. “I know she's talking to Connor, I know she's telling him what she thinks.....”

“Bambi” he whispers. “Just tell me....” he tells her softly. “It's all right” she takes a breath and turns to him, setting her legs on either side of the stool. She stares into his golden eyes and then looks away.

“Vampire” she whispers, Edward raises his fingers to her chin, she closes her eyes, he lifts her head.

“Bambi” he whispers back, she looks to him. “Are you afraid?” he asks her.

“No” she answers, he strokes her jaw and then her cheek, feels the heat of her skin beneath his fingers, she's never flinched at the temperature of his skin. “How old are you?” she asks, he looks to her from his hand.

“Seventeen” he answers.

“How long have you been seventeen?” she corrects, his lip twitches into a smirk, he looks down.

“... A while” he turns and straddles the stool, like her. She takes a breath and nods, processing, her mind working over everything, Edward, who treats her better then anyone else in her life ever has. Edward who smiles and makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. The way he looks at her. The way he talks to her. How can he be bad? She asks herself, she wraps an arm around herself.

“Are you...around me because...you want to eat...”

“No” he snaps interrupting, utterly horrified at the thought. “No, of course not”

“Then...” she frowns. “Why?” he smiles at her.

“Oh, Bambi” he whispers. “You have no idea how special you are” he takes her hand. “How beautiful” she stares at him in disbelief. “Smart. Sweet. Funny......Wonderfully weird” she looks down and smiles a little. “That....that is why I want to be around you” he looks to her sadly. “I'm designed to kill” she lifts her head back up and shakes it.

“I don't care” she shrugs at him, he raises an eyebrow.

“I've killed people” he adds, she smiles a little.

“It doesn't matter” she tells him, he shifts closer on the piano stool, his knees touching hers.

“I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted blood so much in my life. I'm dangerous to you”

“I trust you” he stares at her, she's being utterly honest, he touches her neck, stares into those doe eyes of hers. He looks to her hand that still fidget nervously, not fear though, just nerves, he takes a hand and brushes his thumb over the back of it.

“Then there's something I'd like to try” he whispers, she nods, dazzled by him. He takes her face in his hands, hesitates to test himself, then he softly kisses her.. What neither of them is prepared for is her response. Her breath comes in a wild gasp. Her fingers knot in his hair, clutching him to her. Lips part as she breathes his scent..Then his hands gently, but forcefully push her face back. She opens her eyes to see that his eyes are wild, his jaw clenched.

“Oops” she whispers, he slowly smiles back at her before he is kissing her again, his hand curling around the back of her neck, her own hand clutches to his shirt. It's calmer this time. She's controlled and so is he.

“Bambi” he whispers pulling back, she smiles at him and tugs him closer this time, he chuckles and clasps her face, she smiles wider at him. “You are....” he sighs dreamily at her stroking her cheek, she kisses him. He pulls back and sets his forehead to hers. “Me, and my family, we're different from others of our kind” he tells her. “We're not nomadic, we have a permanent home. We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst...” he pulls back and shakes his head. “But you - your scent.....it's like nothing I've ever smelt before...” he strokes her cheek as he looks at her, searching her face for clues on how she feels. “I wish I could understand this thing you see in me. You look at me with those eyes. I can't read your mind. Tell me what you're thinking”

“I'm afraid” she admits, he's stricken. “Not of that. I'm afraid... you'll disappear. That I'll lose you” she tells him. “No one's...ever looked at me the way you do, like....there's nothing wrong with me”

“There is nothing wrong with you” he assures her, she shrugs.

“People usually run for the hills when they realise....I'm not all there” she tells him. “But you...you want to be around me” she whispers and smiles, he nudges her nose softly and smiles. “You make me feel....normal” he kisses her softly.

“You don't know how long I've looked for you” he admits pulling back, places his hand on her throat... it's so exposed, so vulnerable.....He brushes his hand up her cheek. Then lowers it to her heart..

 


	31. Chapter Thirty

Edward brushes Bambi's hair over her shoulder and smiles gently at her as she plays the piano, she sighs and smiles before looking to him.

“I'm trying to play” she scolds weakly, he threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer, he kisses her. She sighs into the kiss and wraps her hand around the side of his neck as she kisses him back. His arm snakes around her waist and tug her onto his lap. She chuckles lightly as he pushes her hair back to smile at her. “What?” she asks touching his chest, he shakes his head. “Tell me” she whispers.

“Just....you. I thought....if you ever found out what I am...that you'd....run away, yet here you are” he tells her warmly.

“Here I am” she agrees, he strokes her hair, brushing his thumb down her cheek.

“I thought given the heat you radiate you'd feel uncomfortable” he admits. “But you're not” she smirks.

“I've always run hot” she teases, he smirks and nods.

“Well you are hot” he tells her, she presses her forehead to his. “Skip school with me?” he asks, she chuckles and trace her fingers over his collar bone.

“You are actively trying to get me to ditch” she teases, he smirks and kisses the corner of her lips and then along her jaw. “No fair” she complains, he pauses reaching her neck, she curls her hand around his neck and into his hair. “I trust you” she whispers, he closes his eyes and takes a breath, breathing her in, his hand tightening around her waist, and then he kisses her neck. And then her cell phone rings, and then his does, they both pull apart and share a look. “Connor?” she asks him. He nods.

“Bella?” he asks back, she nods. They both share an amused look and then Bambi stands moving to her bag and grabs her cell phone, Edward pulls his from his jacket pocket.

….............

Edward pulls Bambi to him as he hangs up. She laughs and turns to him hanging up on Bella.

“You're going to get me into trouble” she teases, he kisses her walking her back towards the piano bench, she groans and pulls back. “Edward” she scolds, he smirks and sets his hands on her waist. “I know I'm scrumptious” she teases. “But try and keep your hands to yourself” he smirks and lets go of her, she grabs her bag and pulls it over her shoulder, he holds out his hand to her, she looks to him and then smiles taking his hand.

…..................

Bambi and Edward approach Bella and Connor, who are both smiling like morons, and Edward and Bambi look exactly the same to them. Edward nudges Bambi and she sighs and looks to Connor.

“Sorry I punched you” Bambi tells him, Connor smirks back at her, he reaches for his face.

“Yeah, well, for someone so tiny you really pack one” he tells her back, she smirks as Bella chuckles. “I'm sorry too, for being rude, for my behaviour towards your sister” He looks to Bella who smiles at him. Bambi eyes him carefully before nodding, Edward smirks setting his hand on the small of her back, she looks to him.

“So...everyone made up?” Edward asks. Connor smirks and nods.

“Yeah”

“For now” Bambi corrects with a dirty smirk, she looks to Bella. “You skipping school too?”

“It would seem” Bella answers.

“Look at you....” Bella shoots her sister an unamused look. “Agree not to tell the chief?” Bambi asks, Bella laughs and holds up her pinkie, Bambi loops her own with her twin.

“Promise” Bella answers.

“We'll drop you both back here to get your cars later” Connor tells the two girls who nod. Bella smiles at Bambi who winks at her, Edward strokes Bambi's back as Connor and Bella head to his car, Edward pulls Bambi closer.

“What is it you want to do today?” he asks her, she looks to him.

“This is effectively our first date” she tells him turning to stand in front of him, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Impress me” she teases, he smirks and looks down at her.

“All right” he states. Thinking. “Hmmm...” he nudges her nose. “Maybe we could just do this” he kisses her. She smirks against his lips and then pulls away. “No?” he asks and pouts a little, she bites her lip. “I know you like ice cream” he points out. “And music....and punching vampires” he teases, she smirks. “And running.....”

“You're at a loss, aren't you?” she asks amused, he looks to her and nods.

“Yeah” she smirks and leans up onto her tiptoes to peck his lips.

“Let me pick?” she asks. He nods. “You're not afraid of anything, are you? Like heights?” he frowns down at her.

“Heights?” he asks her, she takes his hand and pulls him towards his car.

…..............

 


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Edward raises an eyebrow as Bambi smiles tugging her jacket closer to her, he looks to her.

“Rock climbing?” he asks her, she looks to him.

“You said I could pick” she answers walking towards the building, she turns to walk backwards. “Come on, Edward, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone” he smiles and follows her.

“You've done this before?” he asks catching up to her, wraps his arm around her waist.

“Yes, but....with real rock faces and not plastic ones, but there's bears further into the forest here and I'd rather not get eaten” she then pauses and looks to Edward. “No offence” he smirks and leans down to kiss her.

“A little bit taken” he whispers against her lips and tugs her closer.

“Rock climbing” she reminds him. He pulls back and presses his forehead to hers.

“But...” she smirks and steps.

“I tell you what” she teases touching his jacket. “You win, you beat me....you can kiss me all you want” he raises an eyebrow.

“And if you win?” he asks. “What do you get?”

“The satisfaction of beating you” she answers. “I'm a very sore loser, Edward” he smirks. “But you'll find I'm an even worse winner” she pats his chest and walks away, Edward smirks following her.

…..................

Edward tugs on Bambi's ponytail and smirks as she glares at him. She was right, she is a very sore loser. He pulls her to him, she sighs and tilts her head up to look at him.

“I win” he teases and then kisses her. “I win” he tells her with more feeling, she smirks up at him, he grasps her face and kisses her again.

“I guess you do” she whispers, he strokes her cheek and smiles warmly at her.

“Let me treat you to some ice cream?” he asks, she bites her lip and nods.

“I would love that” she answers. “As long as it's mint choc chip” he chuckles and nods.

“Whatever you want, Bambi” she smiles at him.

“Thank you” she tells him, he frowns. “For today....for letting me be me” he smiles at her. “I usually have to hide some part of myself, even with my family....but I feel like I don't have to hide with you, at all” he strokes her hair and smiles wider.

“Don't” he tells her. “Don't ever hide who you truly are” his strokes her cheek with the back of his hand and down to her neck, pulls her necklace through his fingers. “Because who you are....is pretty amazing” she smiles.

…................

Edward watches Bambi as she sits across from him, one leg folded over the other, a little tub of ice cream in her hand, he smiles, he's pretty sure now, after today, that he is utterly in love with her. In love with the way she smiles. The way she laughs. The way she fidgets with her necklace. The way she's licking that spoon. He smirks and reaches over to brush ice cream from her nose, she blushes and looks down as he chuckles.

“Thanks” she mumbles and then looks to him. “So...you guys don't eat human food?” she asks.

“No” he answers with a smirk.

“But you always have trays of food at school” she explains, he leans closer.

“Would look out of place if we sat there with nothing” he teases, she huffs.

“I suppose” she agrees going back to her ice cream.

“What's your favourite colour?” he asks her. Bambi cocks her head.

“Green” she answers. He raises an eyebrow. “Okay, like an emerald green, what about you?”

“A dark brown, just slightly darker then hazel” he tells her, describing her exact eye colour, she smirks and shakes her head.

“No” she corrects. “A real colour, not an eye colour” he laughs.

“All right” he gives in. “Blue....Prussian blue”

“Nice” she teases, he smirks and takes her hand on the table, she smiles watching him entwine their fingers.

…...............

As Bambi starts to walk away a darkness creeps back into Edward, it's heavy and thick and he's hit with it like a wreaking ball. He blinks and leans back against his car. It's.....he's never felt anything like that. He looks across the lot to where Bambi is climbing into her car, she smiles and waves at him, he waves back. It's her. He thinks. It has to be her. Around her there is no cloud of darkness, he still knows what he is, but he doesn't feel so bad about it, he feels.....almost alive again. Without that cloud of darkness he can enjoy her company more, enjoy her more. He smiles and climbs into his own car.

 

 


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Bambi sits writing in her journal, surrounded by blankets and pillows, her violin lays on the end of the bed, she smiles and writes: 'About three things I was absolutely positive. One, Edward was a vampire. Two, there was a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And three.....I was falling, unconditionally and irrevocably, in love with him' Bambi closes the journal and stands to dress. As she moves past her window, something catches her eye, she looks back out..Edward leans against his car, looking up at her with a small smile. She beams at the sight of him, he waves and she bites her lip, waves back.

…............................

Edward and Bambi walk through the moss-covered forest, his hand in hers.

“How long have you been like this?” she asks him.

“Since nineteen-eighteen. That's when Carlisle found me and Connor” he answers. She takes that in, it's a lot. But it stokes her curiosity.

“Where'd he find you?” she asks.

“In a hospital, dying of Spanish influenza. Our parents had already died”

“I'm sorry” she offers, he brushes his fingers over her cheek. “What was it like?”

“The word excruciating comes to mind. But what Carlisle did was much harder... not many of us have the restraint to do that”

“Didn't he just... bite?” Bambi asks.

“Not just. Our bite contains venom. And once we taste blood, a sort of.....frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop” Bambi frowns.

“But Carlisle clearly did”

“First with Connor, then with me, and then with his wife, Esme. He found her in a hospital, as well. The others followed”

“Does someone have to be dying then, to become like you?” she asks him. They now walk along a stunning coastline -- rugged black rocks, covered in bright green moss.

“... No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do... this, to someone who had another choice”

“So Carlisle's the reason why you hunt animals, instead of people?” Bambi asks as he lifts her up over a fallen tree.

“Not the only reason” He stops, looks down at her, serious, with emotion. “I don't want to be a monster” he tells her. She nods. Understands. He smiles.”We call ourselves vegetarians, by the way... For our kind, hunting animals is like living on tofu. It keeps you strong but isn't very satisfying” Then abruptly, he whips past Bambi. She turns to see him standing on a large rock in the river.

“Show off” she teases, he shrugs.

“It's not that impressive, really. Anyone in my family can do this” he tells her.

“Can they all read minds, too?” she asks as he moves back to her, takes her hand.

“No, that's unique to me. But Connor can communicate through minds” Bambi turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, so...I have to ask....why high school?” she asks. “You're....immortal and you choose to go to high school?” he shrugs and pulls her closer.

“Usually I do find it dull and repetitive” he answers. “But this time” he smirks and looks to her. “There's this girl....beautiful, smart, funny” she smirks a little. “And she makes me feel more human then I probably even did when I was human” she touches his chest then raises her arms around his neck. “And she's got these legs that just seem to....go on forever” she snorts and looks up at him, he brushes his hands over her face to push her hair back. “And I'm falling in love with her”

“Edward” she whispers, he smiles at her.

“It's okay, Bambi” he assures her. “You don't have to say it back.....tell me if and when you're ready” he kisses her quickly and then takes her hand, they walk together.

…..................

Edward tugs Bambi to him as they approach his car, he smiles and tilts her chin up to kiss her.

“Thank you for today” he tells her pulling back, he strokes her neck. “For listening....and for not freaking out” she smiles and shrugs.

“I'm just doing it to get into your pants” she teases, he laughs. “Honestly though” she sighs softly. “I thought about freaking out” she admits. “Many times, but...then I remember” she smirks straightening his shirt. “That I'm falling in love with you too” he smiles at her and pulls her closer to kiss her, his fingers in her hair, her hands find his waist and smiles against his lips, he pulls back and smiles down at her.

…...................

Bambi lets out a big breath as she falls onto the bed next to her sister, Bella smiles and pats her head.

“How was your day?” Bella asks.

“Fine. We talked” Bambi leans up onto her elbows. “What about you and grumpy?” Bella shoots her a look, Bambi smirks.

“Good. We talked too...”

“Soooo vampires, huh?” Bambi asks turning onto her back, Bella takes her hand.

“Yeah” Bella breaths. Bambi fidgets a little and then turns to her twin.

“The voices in my head” she starts, Bella looks to her. “They're not voices.....Edward is convinced they're thoughts and I'm...starting to believe him”

“Thoughts?” Bella asks, Bambi nods. “Are you sure?”

“I tested it, with Angela....”

“All these years” Bella tells her twin sadly. “We kept saying that....there was..something wrong with you, that, you were....”

“I know” Bambi interrupts. “It's okay, I didn't know either and before you ask....No, I can't hear you, or Edward, or Connor” Bambi frowns. “Or any of them actually”

“Connor said he can't communicate with my mind, maybe it's something like that” Bella offers.

“Yeah, maybe” Bambi agrees and yawns. “Sleep” she pushes her hand in Bella's face, Bella laughs and smacks her hand away. The two twins curl up with one another, Bella pulls the blankets up over them both. “I think I love him, Bells” Bambi admits falling asleep. Bella smiles and strokes her hair.

“Yeah, I think I am too”

 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Water sprays from a hose as Bella and Connor wash her truck, he perches on top of the roof. Edward sits on the porch, Bambi in front of him between his legs. A boom box plays. Connor and Edward share a look. A conversation playing out between them. Connor then turns to Bella.

“Come to our house tomorrow” Connor invites. Bella looks up, aiming the hose badly - water ricochets off the cab and sprays in her face. He jumps down from the roof. Edward smirks as Bambi bites her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“Your house? With your family?” Bella asks, Connor wipes down the dented front fender, then reaches under it and, with his bare hands, easily pops a large dent out of the truck's body. She's too flustered to register it. “But... what if they don't like us?” Bambi then laughs, Bella shoots her sister a look.

“You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't like you?” Bambi asks her.

“I'm glad I amuse you” Bella tells her back, Bambi smirks.

“You're highly amusing, Bells” Bambi reminds her, Edward smiles and kisses Bambi's cheek, he pulls back and stiffens sharing another look with Connor.

“What is it?” Bambi asks turning to him.

“A complication” he answers standing, he helps Bambi up. He turns to her. “I'll pick you up tomorrow” he tells her softly, she nods, he kisses her as a black car comes into view, and pulls up. Edward and Connor head to Edward's car, eyeing the passengers in side: Jacob, Caleb and their father, Billy, who's expression is intense. Anxious. Edward locks eyes with Billy. Jacob looks questioningly at his father. Bambi joins Bella and they watch Edward and Connor drive away, perturbed by the exchange. Bella forces a smile and goes to greet the visitors. Caleb sets up Billy's wheelchair and Billy climbs into it. Bambi smiles and moves to Jacob.

“Jake” she greets, he hugs her and she hugs him back.

“Hey, Bambi”

“Come to visit your truck?” Bella asks Caleb.

“Looks good. You got that dent out” Caleb tells her.

“Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season” Billy tells them and then looks to Bambi. “Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again” Bambi raises an eyebrow and looks to Jacob.

“Great, Dad. Thanks” Jacob shoots his father an irritated look, just as the police cruiser pulls up. Charlie climbs out, holding two six-packs.

“Pale Ale” he tells Billy, Billy holds up a brown paper bag.

“Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry” Charlie smiles, pleased. “Any luck with the Waylon case?” Billy asks.

“Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint” Billy seems disturbed but not surprised. Bella is horrified.

“A person did that?” Bella asks. Bambi snorts.

“A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year” Bambi adds.

“Spread the word out at the rez, will ya? Keep the kids out of the woods” Charlie tells Billy.

“Will do.” Billy looks to Bella and Bambi. “Don't want no one else getting hurt” Bella looks away from Billy, unnerved. Bambi looks unphased by the comment.

….................

Bambi flops onto her bed next to Jacob who watches her as she turns on her tv.

“Okay, what do you want to watch?” she asks laying back against his side.

“Whatever you want” Jacob tells her, she smirks and looks to him. He frowns at her.

“What?” she asks.

“You're...dating” he answer, she sits up and shrugs.

“I don't know....maybe” she cocks her head. “Why?”

“You've been here five minutes” He argues. “And now you're dating some guy you barely know....” Bambi raises an eyebrow at Jacob as he looks down. “I mean you just moved here....and...you're...” he stops, she cocks her head.

“I'm...what?” she asks. Jacob shrugs. “Tell me....what am I?” Jacob sighs.

“Different”

“A freak?” she asks.

“No” he argues. “No, you're not a freak, Bambi. You're...unique and incredible....and beautiful” she smiles at him. “And you deserve someone who sees that and loves you for it” Bambi lays with her head on his chest.

“That's why you're my best friend, Jake” she tells him, he sighs, she just doesn't see it.

“Yeah” he agrees and wraps an arm around her. “I'll always be your friend, Bambi” he promises as he turns on the tv.

…..................

Bambi looks to Bella who fidgets with her hands, Bambi smirks and takes her hand. The two of them sat side by side watching tv, Jacob, Caleb and Billy having left after the game was over.

“It's going to be fine” Bambi tells her. “You worry all the time you'll miss out on everything happening around you” Bella and Bambi share a look before they are laughing together.

“Wow” Bella teases. “Sage Bambi”

“Shut up” Bambi chuckles. “You know it made sense” Bambi teases. “We'll be fine” she assures her sister. “We'll get through it together. Like we always have” Bambi tells her, Bella smiles and nods.

“Yeah, you're right”

“Usually am” Bambi teases, Bella chuckles and nudges her.

…..................

Bambi sets her violin on her shoulder and then sets her sheet music on the stand, changes her stance, she smiles and then begins to play.

….....................

Bambi floats near Edward, only their hands touching, but their bodies are nearing, so close, so sensual..Suddenly, Edward is yanked downward! Something has him, pulling him down.....Bambi's eyes pop open... and relief sweeps over her as she realises it was just a dream. But it haunts her. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and gets up.

….....................

Bambi closes the front door as she leave tucking her headphones into her ears, the sun only just starting the rise on the horizon, she can get a quick run in before she has to be back. She heads into the woods.

…...................

Edward is waiting for her when she gets back, she smiles apologetically and pulls out her headphones. Connor and Bella wait with him.

“Sorry” Bambi offers. “I lost track of time, give me five minutes” Bella snorts.

“You've never gotten changed in five minutes in your life” Bella teases.

“First time for everything” Bambi teases back running into the house. Bella chuckles. Connor and Edward share an amused look.

 

 


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Bambi pulls on her jacket as she leaves the house, Edward looks to his watch and smirks.

“Look at that” he teases. “Five minutes” she flicks her hair out the back of her jacket as she reaches him. “And 30 seconds to spare” he leans down and kisses her. Connor knocks on the car window behind them, Edward pulls back and looks to his brother, Connor smirks back. Edward looks back at Bambi who smirks. “Come on” he whispers and opens the back passenger door for Bambi who climbs in next to her sister. Bambi smirks.

“See...five minutes” she teases, Bella chuckles and leans against her.

“First time for everything” Bella tells her back, repeating the older girl's statement from earlier. Bambi chuckles as Edward climbs into the driver's side.

….............

Edward's Volvo finally turns off the paved highway and onto a long serpentine dirt road, it continues on until, finally, it reaches a small meadow, in the centre of which sits a timeless graceful house. The Volvo pulls up and Bella climbs out, surprised, she looks to Bambi as she joins her sister, Bella looks to Connor who smiles.

“It's beautiful” Bella tells him.

“I was expecting more...motes” Bambi offers. “Gargoyles, with neo-gothic architecture....” she looks to Edward and smirks. “Dungeons” Edward looks to her and smiles.

“Well this is just the outside” he tells her warmly as he moves to her. “Dungeons are in the basement” he whisper to her, she smirks up at him as he wraps an arm around her waist. Connor takes Bella's hand, she smiles at him. They head inside.

….....................

Connor and Edward guide Bambi and Bella into the large, bright house. Walls of glass look out on the river. Everything's open and white. Historical objects are tastefully placed throughout. Bambi can head Verdi's “La Traviata: Libiamo ne' lieti calici” coming from another room, she smiles. Bella is enraptured.

“It's so light and open” Bella states.

“Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one place we never have to hide” Connor tells her with a smile. They then hear a clanging coming from the kitchen. Edward shakes his head and looks to Bambi and Bella.

“We told them not to do this” Edward tells them.

…............

Verdi's opera blasts Bambi, Bella, Connor, and Edward who enter to find the kitchen in full swing. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme prepare elaborate platters of Italian pastas and antipasti. Esme rolls out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an instant. Rosalie stirs a pot, disinterested. Esme sees Bella and Bambi and stops, emanating maternal warmth. Her heart-shaped face and billows of hair are reminiscent of the silent-movie era.

“Bella. Bambi. We're making Italiano for you” Esme tells them.

“This is Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes” Connor tells the Swan twins.

“Bon giorno?” Bella offers.

“Molto bene!” Esme praises.

“You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time” Carlisle tells them.

“I hope you're hungry” Esme tells them.

“Oh, absolutely” Bella assure her.

“Starving” Bambi offers.

“They already ate” Connor corrects, Bella and Bambi shoot him a look.

“Seriously?” Bambi asks him as something shatter. Rosalie has thrown down a bowl.

“Perfect”

“We just assumed -- because you don't eat, you know” Bella explains.

“Of course. That was very considerate of you” Esme tells the two girls. Edward leans closer to Bambi.

“Ignore her. I do” he tells her.

“Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us”

“I would never, ever tell anyone” Bella assures them.

“She knows that” Esme tells them.

“Yeah, who would even believe us” Bambi adds.

“The problem is, you four have gone public now, so....” Emmett argues.

“Emmett” Esme scolds.

“No, they should know” Rosalie steps closer to the twins. “The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly”

“... Badly?” Bella asks, Bambi rolls her eyes.

“Bells” Bambi looks to her, giving her a look.

“Oh. Badly. Like, where we become a meal” Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins and wraps his arm around Bambi. Even Esme has to chuckle.

“Hi, Bambi, Bella!” On the balcony Alice leaps over the rail, holding a two bouquets of wildflowers. Jasper follows her. She bounces forward to kiss Bambi's cheek and hands Bambi a bouquet wildflowers. “I'm Alice. Wow you really do smell good” Alice tells Bambi.

“Alice” Edward warns pulling Bambi closer. Alice kisses Bella's check and hands her the other bouquet.

“It's alright” Alice pulls back and smiles. “Bambi, Bella and I are going to be great friends” Alice tells them, Bella extends her hand towards Jasper.

“And you're Jasper, right?” She asks.

“Pleasure to meet you” But he shies away from her hand.

“You won't hurt her, Jasper” Alice tells him softly, he isn't so sure. Connor takes Bella's hand instead.

“I'll give you a tour of the house” He tells her.

“I'll see you soon” Alice tells her with meaning, Connor shoots Alice a look, which Bella catches before he guides her up the stairs. Bambi and Bella share a look as Bella disappears upstairs. Edward touches the small of Bambi's back, she turns to him.

“What do you want to do?” he asks her, she smirks.

“I suppose you could show me those dungeons now” she teases, he chuckles.

“Sorry, no, dungeons, but how about my bedroom?” he asks, she pouts slightly.

“I was really looking forward to the dungeons” she tells him. “But I suppose I can make do with your bedroom”

…................

“This is my room” Edward tells Bambi leading her into his room. Bambi enters to find a wall of glass doors open to a deck, with the river beyond. The rest is floor to ceiling CD's, vinyl, track tapes, etc., with a sophisticated I-pod/stereo set up.

“So I know you're obsessed with music” she teases. “This just adds more proof to the pudding” Edward smirks.

“Proof to the pudding?” he asks amused.

“But..” Bambi looks around. “No bed?” she asks turning back to him, he steps closer to her.

“No sleep” he answers.

“Ever?”

“No nightmares, no drool, no snoring” he tells her. Bambi considers this, as she runs a hand along a wall of CD's, studying the titles. Edward pulls out a CD and puts it on. A solo violin version of Clair De Lune begins to play. Bambi looks to him surprised, he shrugs and moves to her. “Ever since you told me that there was a violin version” he tells her taking her hand. “I've wanted to hear it, I'm sure your version is far more enchanting” He starts to turn her in a pirouette, dancing with her, his hand finding her waist as he pulls her closer, his arm snaking around her waist, she tilts her head up to smile at him. “You can dance” he states, surprised.

“Years of ballet” she tells him.

“She did ballet too” he teases looking down at her. “Is there anything you've found that you can't do?” she smirks and then thinks.

“Pottery” she answers. “It's was a massacre of clay” he laughs and turns them both, he then leans closer and kisses her, she raises her hand to his neck. He pulls away first and presses his forehead to hers as they dance.

….......

Esme and Carlisle look out the window. Connor's laughter filters inside to them; Esme, in turn, smiles.

“They've brought them to life” Esme states.

“They've been alone too long... but how can it end well?”

“Alice has been wrong before”

“Not often” Esme turns to Carlisle, gentle but absolutely firm.

“Carlisle. Bella and Bambi are what they want. It will work out. Somehow” Carlisle smiles at her with love, then takes her hand as they look back out the window.

….........

Later Carlisle looks to Bambi and Edward as they stop just outside the doorway, Bambi touches Edward's arm, her ring catching the light, he frowns at it. Edward glances to him as Bambi turns to pull on her jacket, he raises an eyebrow at his father who glances to him, images, memories, flickering, finishing on the same ring on a woman's finger, an older woman who looks very similar to Bambi. Edward looks to Bambi who raises an eyebrow at him.

 

 


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Edward walks into Carlisle's study after dropping Bambi home, Carlisle looks to him already knowing the question.

“That ring is one of a kind” Carlisle tells him. “Either that was a lie, or....”

“Or?” Edward asks.

“I have no or in mind, that ring....”

“Who was that woman?” Edward asks as they move to sit on the couch.

“Her name was Marianne” Carlisle answers. “Clearwater” Edward raises an eyebrow.

“Well Bambi is friends with Jacob and Caleb Black, maybe one of them gave it to her”

“No” Carlisle shakes his head. “Mary was...a free spirit, left the tribe when she was sixteen and she travelled across the world, she was far more open minded then any Quileute I've ever met.....she meet and fell in love with Alistair”

“Your friend Alistair?” Edward asks, Carlisle nods.

“Yes, he was....so head over heels in love with her too, she was his true mate, perfect for each other”

“What happened?” Carlisle shrugs.

“I don't know. The last time I saw them together, they were so happy, and planning on getting married, that ring was Marianne's engagement ring, it belonged to Alistair's mother back in the 1300's.....the next time I saw Alistair, he wouldn't talk about what happened, he was just shut off completely, I came to the conclusion that she...was dead, that he'd lost her.....maybe the Volturi got to her, I don't know. But I know she never returned to La Push, there's no way any of the tribe had that ring”

“So the only way Bambi could have gotten that ring, is the original is not a one of a kind, or she's connected to Marianne or Alistair, or she's met one or both of them??” Carlisle shrugs and looks to Edward.

“Or...it's a replica that's in mass production” Carlisle offers, Edward looks out the window and rests his head in his chin.

“Why is it that every time I think I'm figuring her out, something else happens that makes her impossible??” Edward asks.

“You've always loved a mystery” Carlisle teases. Edward looks to him.

“I want to know what she is” Edward tells him. “I want her to know what she is, who she is, these things that happen to her and she has no idea why, and she laughs and pushes it off that she doesn't care, but she does, you can see it in her eyes that she wants to know why she is different, why these things happen to her....”

“Don't you think it should be her to figure all this out? That if you push this, you could push her away”

“I know” Edward agrees. “But who is she going to ask? These things are supernatural occurrences, everyone else in her life is human.....” Carlisle nods, understands. “Did you find anything off in her medical records?”

“She has no blood type” Carlisle answers. “Your halfling theory is possible, but I smelt her, she's less then half fairy if she is any fairy, a third? A quarter? Maybe.....there is something else there but I have no theory, she is....”

“Impossible” Edward offers with a smirk, Carlisle shoots him a look.

“What are you going to do?” he asks. Edward shrugs.

“I don't know. For now....I think I am going to enjoy my time with her, I'm going to laugh and smile and.....Love her” Carlisle smiles at him.

…..................

Edward smiles as Bambi leaves her house pulling her hair up, she smiles back at him, full of warmth and he just lightens, every inch of him feeling lighter. She reaches him and lifts herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss him, he threads his fingers through her hair and pulls her closer.

“What are we doing today?” she asks pulling back, he wraps an arm around her waist and smiles, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

“Come with me” he walks away from the car and the house and into the woods, she raises an eyebrow at his side.

….............

Deep in the woods Edward stops and turns to Bambi, looking her in the eye.

“Trust me?” he asks, she smirks and touches his jacket.

“In theory” she answers, he leans closer to her.

“Then close your eyes” he whispers. She does, warily. He grips her more firmly, then leaps them up into a tree like a flying squirrel! Then, again, to the top of another tree. He easily gets a foothold, while holding Bambi. “Open” he whispers in her ear. She does... to the most astonishing bird's eye view of the valley, river, and the mountains beyond.

“Wow” Bambi breaths utterly mesmerised, she smiles, Edward pulls her closer. “It's beautiful” she tells him, he kisses her cheek.

“I know how much you love nature” he tells her. She smiles warmly at him. “What?” she bites her lip and shakes her head.

“Just....you” she answers, he leans closer and kisses her.

…....................

Bambi pulls Edward along this time, a sly smirk on his lips.

“Where are you taking me?” he asks amused, she turns and walks backwards.

“I found this little place last month” she tells him walking backwards. “It's....my favourite place in Forks” he raises an eyebrow as she turns back around and stops at the cliff edge, Edward moves to her side and looks down.

“A hot spring” he states, she nods and smirks biting her lip before walking down towards the spring, Edward watches her go, reaching the edge she pulls off her clothing till she's in her underwear, she looks back up at him.

“Are you coming?” she asks with a filthy smirk. Edward takes a breath before following her. She dips her foot into the water before sliding into it, Edward appearing behind her, she lifts her head to look at him. He watches her as he pulls off his own clothes before joining her, slipping into the water next to her.

 

 


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Edward does the buttons up on his shirt and then looks to Bambi as she picks up her jeans, he spots her ring on her finger and then cocks his head.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asks moving towards Bambi as she pulls on her jeans, she flicks her hair over her shoulder and turns to him.

"Of course" she answers, he takes her hand and looks to the ring on her finger.

"Where did you get this?" he asks touching the ring, she shrugs and looks to it.

"Birthday present from my Dad when I was....seven" she smiles. "He used to tell me it was magical" Edward smiles. "I think it was just him making sure I wouldn't loose it" she looks up at Edward. "I went through a very obsessive fairy phase" he chuckles.

"I can just see that" he teases pulling her closer. It seems she knows little about the ring itself, perhaps it is just one of those things, she smirks at him. "Wings? Fairy dust? Magic wands?" he teases, she pushes him away, he chuckles and pulls her back to him, kisses her. She smiles against his lips and kisses him back. Both of them just loosing themselves in it, in this moment, in every moment they kiss. He feels more full of life then when he was alive, just being around this girl. She throws her arms around his neck and threads her fingers into his hair. He pulls back and kisses her cheek. "The sun's setting" he tells her softly. "I should get you home" she smirks and pulls him closer.

"Or.....we can stay here a little longer" she looks up at him through her eyelashes. "Make out some more" he smirks and wraps his arms around her waist, clasping them at the small of her back.

"We could" he agrees. "But Charlie may have something to say about that" he tells her, she pouts, he kisses her and takes her hand before grabbing her jacket from the ground and walking away with her.

..............

Jessica pops a volleyball in the air, doing practice serves. Angela takes a picture of her, then points her camera around, looking for another shot. Eric studies some filers advertising the prom.

"Monte Carlo? That's our prom theme?" Jessica asks.

"Gambling, tuxedos and (ala Sean Connery) Bond. James – ow!" Eric complains as Jessica head-butts the ball which hits him in the face.

"Oh. My. God" Angela, scanning for a shot, has frozen. Jessica and Eric turn and see Bambi and Edward arriving together. All eyes on campus are turning to them, filled with curiosity, jealousy, envy. Bambi looks to Edward.

"Everyone's staring" she points out, Edward smirks and pulls her closer.

"Not that guy over -- yeah, he just looked" he teases her, she smiles up at him.

..................

Bambi grabs Edward's wrist as he passes her, she smirks and pulls him into a storage cupboard, he smirks amused down at her as she clutches to his jacket and pulls him closer.

"Really?" he asks brushing her hair back, she shrugs and kisses him, he chuckles against her lips and kisses her back, Edward lifts her up onto a box behind her and tilts her head up, she smiles up at him, he strokes her cheek. "You're so beautiful" he whispers smiling at her, she smiles back, he nudges her nose and kisses her again, she chuckles and pulls him closer. The closet door opens and stood on the other side is Mr Greene, the school's headmaster

"Mr Cullen" Mr Greene states. Edward presses his forehead to Bambi's and then turns to him. "Miss Swan. My office. Now" they both nod. Mr Greene walks away, Bambi bites her lip and then starts laughing, Edward joins in wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You ever been caught making out in a janitor's closet before?" she asks looking up at him. Edward looks to her and then smiles.

"No....no, I haven't" he admits and kisses her.

..........

Bambi hurries toward the entrance of a diner, trying to keep the joy on her face in check... with minimal success. Outside the door, she passes Mike, hanging out with several of his basketball teammates.

"Yo, Arizona. So. You and Cullen" She shrugs, non-committal, but can't entirely hide a smile, as she hurries inside to Charlie's table and slides in next to Bella who shoots her a look, Bambi shoots her one back.

"Sorry I'm late. Biology project" Bambi teases and winks at Bella who rolls her eyes with a smile. Cora sets a top sirloin steak in front of Charlie, a plate of seafood in front of Bella and a double bacon cheeseburger and fries in front of Bambi.

"Ordered you the seafood combo and the usual for you, Bambino"

"Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak" Bella tells Charlie.

"I'm healthy as a horse"

"Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?" Cora asks concerned, Charlie's aware of the loggers at the counter listening, too. He frames his answer carefully to keep everyone calm.

"The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on"

"Hope they catch him fast" She moves off, with a measure of relief. Charlie, Bambi and Bella pass each other the salt, butter for bread, etc., with an easy rhythm now.

"Your friends are flagging you" Charlie tells the twins, Bella and Bambi turn to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside, straws in their noses, making faces at her. Bambi smiles. "It's okay you wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway"

"Yeah, me, too" Bella offers.

"It's a Friday night. Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for Bambino. Nice family, the Newtons"

"He's just a friend" Bambi offers.

"None of the boys in town interest you?" Charlie asks, Bambi raises an eyebrow.

"We're not really going to talk about boys, are we, Dad?" she asks. "Because if that offer's still open....I'm going to take off" She stands, Bella shoots her a look.

"Bambi" Bella warns.

"No, it's okay" Charlie tells them and smiles at Bambi. "Go have fun...." Bambi grabs her burger and smirks.

"Taking this...." she tells them and then leaves, Bella smiles and shakes her head amused.

..........

Bambi smiles as Edward's volvo skids to a stop in front of her, she pulls open the door and climbs in and smiles at him, he smiles back and takes her hand before driving away.

..........

Edward threads his fingers through Bambi's hair as they lay beneath the stars, her head on his chest.

"I can see why you love nature" he tells her. "Nights like this when the sky is clear" he smiles, she leans back setting her head on his arm. "It's beautiful" he whispers and brushes her hair back, she smiles and kisses him. Edward pulls her closer to him, sliding his hand around her waist and under the back of her shirt, she shudders, and it's not from the chill of his skin. "Bambi" he whispers pulling back. "I..." She smirks and nods.

"You're old fashioned" she assures him. "It's okay" she tells him, he kisses her and smiles.

"Thank you" he breathes against her lips. She pulls back and sets her head on his chest again, he strokes her hair and smiles. "You're just....impossible" he tells her, she chuckles and takes his hand.

 

 


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Edward sits across the chess board from Carlisle who rests his chin in his hand.

"She has no idea where the ring came from" Edward tells him. Carlisle looks to him. "Just that the chief gave it to her....if it is connected to Alistair, she has no idea" Carlisle hums and then leans back.

"I can reach out to him, try to anyway, Alistair is notoriously hard to find, the way he likes it" Carlisle offers. "It could take days....weeks...months...depends where he is" Edward nods.

"I'm torn..." Edward admits. "A part of me doesn't want her to find all this out, to drag her deeper into this world, for her to keep on believing she's human"

"But you want her to know who she really is, who she was born to be?" Carlisle offers, Edward nods.

"For her to understand why she is different....why she is...extraordinary, for her to know that there isn't something wrong with her" Edward adds. "For her to embrace her gifts and not...shy away from them because...she's afraid of being different, of being a freak" he stands and shrugs. "Contact Alistair.....if he has no idea then......I'll drop it" he offers, Carlisle nods.

"It's going to come down to whether the truth makes her happy, Edward, if she is happy as she is.....why upset her?" Edward nods.

"I know" Edward agrees.

.........................

Bambi, dressed for bed, looks out the window as it starts to rain, she closes her eyes and touches her neck as she talks on the phone with Rene. Bambi's euphoria still lingers in her eyes.

"So spring training's going well?" she asks. Rene talks on her cell. Phil is in the background, post-batting practice, chowing down with a couple of teammates.

"Phil's working hard. We're looking around for a house to rent, in case it becomes permanent. I know you like Forks, but you'd like Jacksonville too, baby"

"Actually, I was...thinking of staying here....with Dad....."

"Are you sure? Bambi, you know Forks makes your.....illness worse...."

"I've been....better" Bambi admits. "I've had two headaches since coming here, two tiny incidents at school....I feel...." Bambi smiles realising why she's not had issues. "I feel great"

"Could... a guy have something to do with that?" Rene asks, Bambi smiles wider moving to her desk.

"Maybe...."

"Tell me everything! Jock? Indie? Bet he's smart. Is he smart?"

"Well... he is kind of a music buff" She turns from the desk to find Edward lying on her bed smiling. She nearly drops the phone. "I have to go" Bambi tells her mother.

"No way, we gotta talk boys. Are you being safe?" Rene asks, Edward shoots her a look, he heard that. She's mortified.

"I'll call you later, Mom" Bambi hangs up and looks to Edward. "How did you get in here?" she asks, he motions to the window above her bed and smirks.

"The window. As always" he answers.

"You've been here before?" she asks moving closer to him.

"What else is there to do at night?" he teases back, she pushes him. He grabs her hand and playfully pulls her onto the bed with him.

"You're a peeping Tom! Perv!" she scolds lightly.

"Shh! The Chief will hear you!" he warn. But the electricity of their physical contact quickly overwhelms them, their laughter quieting. He studies her face. "I just... like watching over you" he admits and raises his fingers to her lips, sending a thrill up her spine. He kisses her, she smiles against his lips and kisses him back. He strokes her arm and pulls back. She then carefully lies on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. "I love you, Nadine" he admits, she lifts her head.

"I love you too" she whispers. "But don't ever call me Nadine again" she scolds lightly, he chuckles and nods.

"I promise" he assures her brushing her hair back from her face, he smiles warmly at her. "Bambi" he states warmly, she sets her head back on his chest.

.......................

Bambi drops onto Bella's bed, the younger twin smiling at Bambi who smiles back.

"We haven't really spent that much time together" Bambi tells her twin. "So....do you fancy ice cream, popcorn and FairyTale: A True Story??" Bella smiles.

"That sounds.....perfect actually" Bella tells her, Bambi smiles and nods. "It feels like forever since we've had a us day" Bambi nods agreeing.

"Yeah, yeah, it does" Bambi tells her, they share a warm look. "You can tell me how things are with Connor" Bambi teases.

"Only if you do with Edward" Bella counters, they both chuckle and nudge one another.

.....................

Edward watches Bambi as she brushes her hair before pulling it up into a messy ponytail.

"You know" she jumps a little as he speaks, she turns and shoots him a look, he shrugs. "When you wear your hair up like that, it elongates your neck" she stands and pulls on a cardigan.

"And that's a...bad thing?" she asks cocking her head.

"No, you have a beautiful neck" she raises an eyebrow at him.

"But?" she asks moving closer to him.

"It's....distracting" he admits holding out his hand, she smiles and takes it letting him pull her down onto the bed with him, he brushes a loose hair back and kisses her. Before he pulls back. "Distracting" he scolds stroking her neck. "I came here...for a reason" she raises an eyebrow at him. "I want to officially meet the chief" he tells her, she pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she asks.

"You heard me" he tells her. "I want to officially want to meet your father, as your boyfriend"

"You know he carries a gun" she teases setting her hand on his chest, he threads his fingers with hers and kisses her palm.

"I'm bulletproof" he teases back, she smiles at him.

"He's very protective, Eddie"

"Eddie?" he asks.

"It slipped out" she answers. "You don't like it?" she asks cocking her head, he smiles at her.

"You know what?" he asks back pulling her closer. "I actually do" he admits touching her lips.

"Eddie" she whispers, he smiles and kisses her.

.....................

Bambi pulls on her jacket as she and Bella walk into the living room, they both find Charlie cleaning a rifle. He starts to say hello but Bella just blurts out:

"I have a date with Connor Cullen" Bambi shoots her sister a look. "And Bambi has one with Edward"

"Bella!" she scolds, Bella shoots her an apologetic look back. Charlie suddenly looks like he's having an aneurysm.

"They're too old for you"

"We're all juniors" Bella points out.

"I thought you liked the Cullens" Bambi tells Charlie.

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town" Charlie accuses.

"Edward doesn't live "in town." And it's in the early stage and....whatever, they're outside right now" Bambi tells him.

"Now? They're out there?" the twins nod.

"They wants to meet you. Officially" Bambi offers.

"Good" Charlie tells them and then cocks the rifle in mock-seriousness.

"Be nice, okay?" Bella warns. "They're... important" Bella tells him. "Edward...is important to Bambi" Charlie looks to Bambi who nods, Charlie gives his daughters a reassuring nod. Bella and Bambi share a look, Bella squeezes her sister's arm and then goes to open the front door, to reveal Edward and Connor, both in parkas and gloves. She smiles at them both and then lets them in. Charlie stands to greet them as Bambi shifts nervously. Charlie means a lot to her, but now so does Edward.

"Chief Swan. We wanted to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Edward" Edward extends his hand. Charlie takes it, but grunts a hello, resisting him.

"And I'm Connor" Connor extends his hand, again Charlie takes it and grunts. "We won't keep the girls out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with our family" Charlie snorts a laugh.

"Bella's going to play baseball?" Charlie asks, Bambi smirks and looks to Bella who blushes.

 

 


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Edward, Connor, Bambi and Bella walk toward a massive jeep parked in the drive. Edward glances to the twins and smirks, amused.

“Your father thinks you should both go to an all-girl's school” he tells them as Connor opens the back passenger door.

“No fair, reading Charlie's mind” Bella scolds lightly, as they climb in the Jeep, Bella notices a baseball bat “And since when do vampires like baseball?”

“It's the American pastime” Edward answers giving Bambi a wink, she smiles back at him.

“Plus” Connor adds. “There's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why” he teases, Bella and Bambi share a look.

….............

Storm clouds gather in the sky as the jeep pulls up, Bambi, Bella, Edward and Connor climb out, Edward moves to Bambi's side and wraps an arm around her waist. She takes in a rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. Esme and Emmett come to greet the twins.

“Good thing you're here. We need a umpire” Esme tells them both warmly, Emmett gives them both a big crooked grin.

“She thinks we cheat”

“I know you cheat” Esme corrects. “Call ‘em as you see ‘em, girls” Alice, who stands on the Pitcher's mound looks across at them.

“It's time” Just as a deep rumble of thunder shakes the forest. Bambi looks up at the sky and smiles.

….................

And it's extraordinary. Bella and Bambi stay by Esme who plays catcher. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward, Connor and Emmett take positions in the outfield. Rosalie smashes the ball with the aluminum bat. It cracks like thunder -- and is followed directly by real thunder. Bambi smirks and shares a look with Bella who smiles back at her.

“Now I get why you need the thunder” Bambi teases. The ball shoots like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing through the trees. Edward disappears after it.

“That has to be a home run” Bella states.

“Edward's very fast” Esme corrects with a smile. Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur -- Edward races out of the forest with the ball and whips it to home plate. WHAP! Esme catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in, Esme glances to Bambi.

“You're out” Bambi states, Esme nods... Amazed. Edward and Carlisle share a look.

“Out! Whoo!” Emmett cheers Rosalie stands glaring at Bambi. “Babe, come on! It's just a game” Emmett warns, Rosalie glances to Emmett who shoots her a look. Rosalie walks past Bambi. The twins watch as Carlisle hits a line drive. Connor and Emmett race for the catch, diving 15 feet and colliding with such might that it sounds like enormous boulders falling. They miss the ball -- Carlisle is safe! Connor and Emmett both laughing pushing one another as they get to their feet. Jasper whacks the next pitch -- deep into the forest. But before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly gasps.

“Stop!” Alice snaps. “I didn't see them..” They all stop. Edward and Connor are immediately at Bella and Bambi's side. The family instantly gathers at home plate. “They're travelling so quickly”

“You said they left the county...” Rosalie accuses.

“They did, but then they heard us....” Alice looks to Edward and Connor. “And changed their minds” Edward and Connor share a look before Connor turns to Bella.

“Put your hair down” he tells her.

“Like that'll help. I could smell them from across the field” Rosalie complains, Edward looks down at Bambi, he brushes her hair back.

“We shouldn't have brought you here” Edward looks between Bella and Bambi. “I'm so sorry” he tells her, they'd ask why, but suddenly, they all turn as one toward the edge of the forest where there's a faint rustle... then James, Victoria and Laurent emerge. As they near, Bella sees their bare feet, then the deep burgundy of their eyes. Laurent holds up the baseball.

“I believe this belongs to you” he tells them before he tosses the ball (his casual toss is still blindingly fast) to Carlisle who easily catches it and smiles politely.

“Thank you”

“Could you use three more players?” Laurent asks.

“Of course”

“I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James”

“Would you like to bat first?” Carlisle asks. Laurent picks up a bat. The Cullens take the field. Carlise is catcher, Connor is on first, with Bella behind him, near the Jeep. Edward and Bambi are on third. Bella sees that Connor's eyes are locked onto James. Laurent is at bat first. “I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us”

“Our apologies. We didn't realise the territory had been claimed” Laurent offers.

“Yes, we maintain a permanent residence” The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

“Really? Well, we won't be a problem any more”

“The humans were tracking us, but we led them East...” Victoria teases. Jasper pitches the ball -- Laurent slams it -- but Alice is up a tree is a flash and the ball slams into Alice's hand with a THWAP. Laurent is pissed, but James smiles ever so slightly, delighted at the discovery of worthy opponents. James is up next and he power-slams it with amazing force. He runs past first, past Connor, past Bella....the wind from the ball ruffles her hair, carrying her scent, which floats to James, who suddenly Screeches to a halt. His head whips around at her and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils flaring, excitedly, eyes locked on Bella.

“You brought a snack” Connor springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. A truly menacing, feral snarl rips from his throat. James growls back. Edward lifts Bambi up, and in a flash they and the Cullens rush into position behind Connor, Edward sets Bambi down and she pulls Bella closer to her -- Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.

“The girl is with us” Carlisle states, not drawing attention to Bambi.

“We won't harm her” Laurent tells them, trying to defuse situation.

Just try it” Emmett warns.

“I think it best if you leave” Carlisle tells the newcomers.

“Yes, I can see the game is over” Laurent agrees. “We'll go now. James?” But James' eyes don't leave Connor's. Laurent puts a hand on James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with his cohorts, disappearing. Once they're gone, Esme immediately gathers up the bats.

“Get the girls out of here” Carlisle tells Edward and Connor. “We'll follow them” Carlisle, Jasper and a resentful Rosalie race off after the three vampires. Connor scoops Bella up as Edward does the same with Bambi. In a flash the two vampires have the twins by the side of the jeep. The four of them climb in, Connor pulling the jeep away before Bella has even done up the seatbelt. Edward glances back at the girls.

“James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and Connor's reaction set him off...” The tires spin as Connor whips the jeep around a bend. “We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting one vulnerable human....we're lucky he didn't scent Bambi” Edward looks to Bambi who glances back at him.

“I just made this his most exciting game ever” Connor adds darkly. Bella blanches with the dawning realization of what she has just wrought up on them all as..the jeep careens down a dirt mountain road. A jolting, death defying ride, splashing through creeks, until they reach the mountain road. The jeep speeds down the road.

“The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there” Edward starts, glances to Bambi, knowing that James will likely pick up Bambi's scent their too.

“What?!? Charlie's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us!” Bella argues.

“Then we'll lead the tracker away from him” Bambi offers. “Somehow. Right?” she asks looking to Edward. Connor angrily whips around a bend, mud flying.

 


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Connor stands with Bella who watches Bambi, Edward brushes her hair back, the two of them talking quietly.

“What are they talking about?” Bella asks.

“Bambi wants to be the one who....talks to Charlie” Bella looks down. “She thinks she's a better actress then you” Connor teases lightly.

“She is” Bella agrees. “And she can turn on the water works to get what she wants”

“And it works?” Connor asks.

“Oh yeah, every time” Bella answer. “Plus this is for Charlie and she's a daddies girl” Connor nods and wraps his arm around Bella. Edward and Bambi approach them. “Are you sure?” Bella asks Bambi who nods.

“Yeah, I mean....it's to protect him” Bambi answers taking Bella's hand, Bella squeezes it. Bambi looks to Edward. “Just don't take any of it to heart” she offers, Edward nods and strokes her cheek.

“I know” he assures her.

….............

Charlie watches a baseball game on T.V. as the door suddenly open to reveal Bambi, crying, and Edward, devastated.

“I said, leave me alone!”

“Bambi, don't do this. Just think about it, please”

“Get out! It's over” She slams the door. Charlie has risen, baffled, concerned.

“Bambi?” What happened?” Charlie asks her.

“I have to get out of this place. Out of Forks. I'm leaving. Now” Bambi runs upstairs. Charlie hurries after her.

…................

Bambi slams the bedroom door behind her. Edward's already there, pulling things from her drawers and shoving them into a duffel faster than humanly possible. Bambi leans against the door. There's a knock. Bambi takes a breath, Edward moves to her and cups her cheeks gently.

“Nadine. Did he hurt you?” Charlie asks.

“No, Dad”

“Then what? Did he break up with you?”

“I broke up with him” Edward kisses Bambi and goes back to packing her things.

“I thought you liked him?” Charlie asks from the other side of the door as Bella runs up the stairs, Charlie looks to her and silently asks what the hell happened? Bella shrugs and shakes her head back at him.

“That's why I have to leave” Bambi answers. “I don't want this. I want to go home” Edward moves back to her.

“Me and Connor'll be just outside” he whispers to her. “You can do this” she nods and mouths 'I love you' at him. “I know” he assures her and then he disappears out the window. Bambi takes a deep breath and gathers strength to continue her performance. She opens the door to reveal Charlie and Bella. They follow as she carries her duffel. Bambi charges down the stairs -- Charlie follows with Bella behind him.

“Your mother's not even in Phoenix.” Charlie points out.

“She'll come home. I'll call her from the road” Bambi argues.

“You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning” Charlie offers.

“I want to drive” Bambi states. “I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise” She heads down the stairs. Charlie follows, Bella takes a breath and follows them. Bambi reaches the ground floor with Charlie on her heels. She's almost to the door but Charlie blocks her.

“I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together” Charlie offers. Bambi takes a breath, hating herself for what she's about to say.

“Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you, Dad. Not me” This hits Charlie hard. Even Bella looks shocked. Bambi can barely stand it, heads down the stairs, as he takes a second to recover..

“Bambi... I just got you back” Which breaks Bambi's heart... and forces her to deliver the final blow.

“And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here like mom did” Charlie is stunned, wounded. She takes advantage of his shock, pushing past him out the door.

“Bambi, wait” Bella shouts following after her.

“Bells?” Charlie grabs her arm. “Where are you going?”

“I'm going to make sure she's okay” Bella answers. “She shouldn't drive this worked up” Charlie nods and lets her go, Bella runs after Bambi.

…............

Bella exits and hurries after Bambi already climbing into her car, she's crying. Bella reaches her and takes her hand.

“Get in” Bambi tells Bella and climbs into the car, Bella sighs a little and then rounds the car to climb in. In the woods behind the girls a pair of deadly eyes. James. He watches from a distance as Bambi's car pulls out. The car moves off... and so does James, leaving Charlie alone with his pain, staring out the window.

….............

Bambi drives, wiping tears away. Suddenly Edward is outside the car, near Bella's window.

“He'll forgive you” Edward states, the two girls jump a little. Bella climbs into the back of the car so Edward can slide into the car.

“His face... I said the same words my mother used when she left him” Bambi tells Edward, he reaches over and takes her hand.

“It was the only way he'd let you go” he tells her. “And he will forgive you” Edward looks to Bella. “Your father's safe now, Bella. The tracker is following us” Bella nods.

“For some reason that doesn't make me feel better” Bella admits, Edward gives her a reassuring smile and turns back to Bambi who clenches the wheel. Car lights flash behind them and Bella spins around scared.

“It's just Connor” Edward tells her. “He's in the car behind us with Alice” Bella nods a little. Bambi sniffles a little, Edward brushes his hand over her cheek trying to comfort her.

…...............

Edward, Connor and Alice rush Bella and Bambi from the car to the house... but freeze when the door opens and Laurent exits. They immediately take defensive positions but Carlisle appears.

“He came to warn us. About James” Carlisle tells him, they back down slightly. Laurent address Carlisle.

“I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her” Carlisle nods thanks. Laurent looks at Connor, apologetic. “I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here” And he moves off, disappearing into the woods.

…..............

The door bursts open as Edward, Connor and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella and Bambi. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV. Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. They load up the vehicles.

“I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill” Jasper points out.

“But not impossible. We'll tear him up” Connor adds.

“We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces” Emmett states getting slightly excited.

“I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James” Carlisle offers.

“If he doesn't get to one of us first” Rosalie argues.

“This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for me. For us” Bella argues back.

“Too late” Edward shoots Rosalie a look, but he grabs two sets of keys off a hook, throwing one set, lightning fast, to Carlisle.

“Me and Connor'll run Bella and Bambi south, while you lead the tracker away”

“No, Edward -- the tracker thinks Connor won't leave Bella. He'll follow you” Carlisle points out.

“I'll go with them” Alice offers. “Jasper and I will drive them south” Alice turns to Connor and Edward. “I'll keep them safe” Edward agonises. Frustrated. Alice steps forward.

“Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?” he asks. She nods. An unspoken agreement. Edward finally surrenders his keys to Alice. Then Connor opens one of Bella's suitcases, pulling out clothes, tossing them to Esme and Rosalie.

“Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent” Rosalie drops the clothes.

“Why should I? What is she to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us” Carlisle spins on her.

“Rosalie. Bella is with Connor as Bambi is with Edward. They're a part of this family now. And we protect our family” Rosalie glowers, but picks up the clothes. Carlisle hits the door opener and the massive metal doors roll open. Carlisle squeezes Connor's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars. Amid this, Connor and Bella take a moment together.

“If any of you get hurt because of me”

“We won't, there are six of us, two of them. When it's done, I'll come get you” He pulls her closer, looking into her eyes. “You're my life now” Bambi watches sadly, Edward touches the small of her back, she turns to him.

“It's going to be okay” he promises her reaching up to brush her hair back. “I love you”

“I love you too” she responds, he kisses her.

“Let's go” Alice tells the Swan twins, Bambi pulls back from Edward and climbs into the car with Bella. Alice and Jasper in the front.

 


	41. Chapter Forty

The sun begins to rise on an empty road as a sleek, black Mercedes sedan with dark tinted windows blasts along. Jasper drives, Alice in the passenger seat. Bella is in the back, sleeping with her head in Bambi's lap, Bambi's fingers stroking through her hair as she talks on her cell phone

"Mom, it's me again. You must have let your phone die. Anyway, me and Bells we're not in Forks any more but we're okay. I'll explain when you call" She hangs up, then faces back out the window, watching the green, misty Olympic Peninsula speed past.

..................

Edward, Connor, Rosalie, and Emmett dart in and out and around trees as the blast through the misty woods, Edward, the fastest, in the lead. Edward stops, trying to read his enemy's thoughts. Rosalie tears a tiny swatch of her shirt, leaves it on a flowering maple tree. And then they're gone.

...................

Esme and Carlisle crouch atop a hill, looking down at the river. In the distance, below, they Victoria as she jogs into view. She then looks in their direction. Once Carlisle and Esme are assured she has their scent, they continue over the hill's crest.

.......................

James blasts past the flowering maple -- then stops, backtracks to the tree, finds the tiny swatch of fabric. He starts off again but stops, smells the fabric. Something's not right. He runs back in the opposite direction... Uh oh.

........................

Bambi sits looking out the window of the hotel in Scottsdale, her legs pulled to her chest, her chin on the top of them, she's humming under her breath, subconsciously. Alice walks over to her.

"Here" Alice hands Bambi a musical note book, Bambi looks to her. "Edward text, he thought that you might be stressing out and that writing music helps" Bambi takes the book.

"Thank you" Bambi tells her and looks away.

"You know, It was pretty impressive" Jasper tells Bambi, she looks to him and frowns. "When you punched Connor"

"Oh" Bambi then smirks a little. "It wasn't even that hard of a punch" Bambi offers. Jasper and Alice share a look as Bambi looks to the book, she continues humming as she opens the book.

..........................

Bella wakes from where she was sleeping on the hotel bed, she looks around for her sister, Bambi sits on the end of the bed writing.

"Bambi" Bella whispers, Bambi turns to her closing the notebook.

"You okay?" Bambi asks, Bella nods a little and shuffles closer to her twin and looks around the room. The blinds are pulled. Alice and Jasper stare blankly at a T.V. set. Several plates of food crowd a table. Alice looks up as Bella looks at her cell phone.

"I wish he'd call" Bella states.

"You should eat" Bambi tells her. But Bella ignores the food.

"They could get hurt" Bella tells Bambi sadly. "It's not worth it"

"Yes. It is" Jasper tells Bella, she's taken aback. It's the first time he's engaged with her. "Connor's changed since he found you, Edward too" Jasper adds looking to Bambi. "Because of you. And none of us want to look into their eyes for the next hundred years if they lose either of you" he looks forward again, Bambi and Bella share a soft look. "It's worth it" Suddenly, Alice reels. Jasper goes to her, Bella and Bambi follow. "What do you see?"

"The tracker. He just changed course" Jasper quickly sets a pad of paper and pencil in front of Alice.

"Where will it take him, Alice?"

"Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors" Alice begins to draw at hyper speed, closing her eyes, trying to see it clearly.

"How do the visions work? Edward said they weren't always certain" Bambi asks looking to Jasper.

"She sees the course people are on, while they're on it. If they change their minds, the visions change" Bambi looks over Alice's shoulder to see the drawing.

"So the course James is on now will lead him to a ballet studio?" Bambi asks, Jasper, Bella and Alice look to her.

"You've been here?" Alice asks. Bambi motions to the drawing.

"We used to take ballet lessons" Bambi answers. "The school had an arch just like that"

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, around the corner from our house. But I haven't been there in ten years" Bella answers.

"Do you have any reason to go now?" Jasper asks.

"No. Hell, no. I hated the place" Bella then looks to Bambi. "But Bambi loved it, she went right up until we moved" Alice and Jasper share a look, trying to figure this out. Suddenly, Bella jumps as her cell phone rings. She picks it up. Sees the caller I.D. and exhales relief. She answers walking away from the others, Bambi picks up Alice's drawing. "Connor. Are you alright?"

...............

Bella taps Bambi on the shoulder causing her sister to turn to her, Bella holds out her cell phone.

"It's Edward" Bella tells her, Bambi takes the phone and stands moving into the next room.

"Eddie" she greets.

"Bambi" he whispers softly. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Of course I am" she answers. "I'm stuck in a hotel room with my twin and your brother and sister, sitting in the dark" Edward laughs a little.

"Me and Connor....we're coming to get you both" he promises. "We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area but Rosalie and Esme are protecting your father" Bambi nods and bites her lip and sniffles. "Bambi" Edward whispers. "It's okay if you need to cry"

"No, it's not" she argues. "It's not okay, I need to be the strong one here, she needs me to be the strong one" Bambi looks to Bella who sits chewing on her finger nail. "She's scared and she needs me, so no it's not okay for me to cry. I'll cry when this is over" she sighs. "When will you get here?"

"In a couple hours. Then you, Bella, Connor and I will go somewhere. Together. The others will keep hunting. Everything is going to be okay" he promises.

 


	42. Chapter Forty One

Alice is in the lobby of the Scottsdale hotel, settling the bill. Jasper loads up the car out front.

….................

Bambi packs hers and Bella's things whilst Bella watches from the bed. Bambi's phone rings.

“Can you get it?” Bambi asks folding Bella's clothes into her bag, Bella nods and grabs Bambi's phone. It reads “HOME.” Bella answers it.

“Mom, I'm so glad you got Bambi's....”

“Bella? Bambi? Where are you?”

“Calm down, Mom” Bella states, Bambi rolls her eyes. “Everything is fine, okay? I'll explain every” Bella hears rustling on the line, as if Renee dropped the phone. “... Mom? Are you there?” Then Bella hears a voice that sends a chill down her spine

“Nice house you have here. Not the best on the block, but comfortable. I was prepared to wait for you. But then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your Dad. It all worked out quite well” Bella's eyes are wild with fear, she turns to Bambi who growls and moves to her, clicking her fingers, Bella hands over the phone, Bambi takes it and presses it to her ear. “I must say, Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address”

“You listen to me you piece of vampire scum” Bambi growls.

“Oh, the sister” James teases. “The....smells so sweet sister, I was hoping she'd put you on” Bambi stands up taller, trying to seem braver for Bella who watches her, terrified. “You smell...so much better then your twin, so much sweeter, I just...” James growls. “There is something about you....” he purrs.

“What will it take?” Bambi asks. “For you to release our mother?”

“Smart and sweet.....” James purrs. “Mmmmm you'll both need to get away from your friends. Can you do that?” Bambi scoffs.

“No” she answers.

“If your mother's life depends on it?” James asks. Bambi grits her teeth, tightens her jaw, looks to Bella who looks back questioningly.

“Where should we meet you?” Bambi asks flatly.

“The old ballet studio around the corner. And I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor mommy would pay the price for that mistake” he sniffs the air. “She smells like you. Delicious” Bambi hangs up.

“What?” Bella asks. “What did he want?” Bambi gives Bella a look. “Oh” Bella breaths, terrified, she turns and starts flinging open drawers, searching for a weapon - a pen, a sewing kit. Useless. Then she remembers...Her purse. She dumps out the contents, and finds the pepper spray Charlie gave her. She clings to it, her only protection now. Bambi moves to her and wraps her arms around her sister.

…................

Bambi walks through the lobby of the hotel, her hand firmly in Bella's who cowers behind her, Bambi scans for Jasper and Alice. She spots them outside under the porte cacher, loading the Mercedes, deep in a heated discussion. She slips out the opposite door, rushes toward a Taxi and jumps in with Bella. The driver is an elderly woman with a hacking cough.

“8th and Palo Verde, please” Bambi asks pulling Bella closer. “Put that away” she whispers touching the pepper spray, Bella shoves it into her pocket.

…..................

Bella and Bambi climb out of the taxi. It pulls away, leaving them on the curb facing the deserted building. Bambi twirls her ring around her finger as Bella reaches for the pepper spray. Bambi turns to her.

“Don't do anything stupid” Bambi warns. “And if I comes to a fight....run”

“What about you?” Bella asks. “I'm not going to leave you behind”

“Yes, you are” Bambi corrects. “You know me....tough as old boots” Bella shakes her head, Bambi nods. “Yes” she tells her. “I'll be fine....” Bella looks down, Bambi hugs her and then pulls back. “Everything is going to be okay” Bambi whispers taking the pepper spray and putting it in Bella's jeans pocket. “I promise” Bambi tells her softly and holds out her hand, Bella takes a breath and then takes it. Bambi leads Bella towards the ballet school. Peers in the windows. The blinds are drawn. But from inside, Bambi can hear a faint sound..

“Bella? Bambi?” It's time. Bambi goes to the front door. It's unlocked. She looks to her sister again, Bella nods and they enter the school.

…................

 


	43. Chapter Forty Two

Bambi cautiously enters this grand, empty room of mirrors, Bella behind her. A ballet bar wraps around the walls.

“Girls, where are you?” Bambi whirls, trying to find its source. She follows the sound to a cleaning supply closet. She throws open the door to find a t.v. On screen a video plays, Bella, age 7, hides in the very closet the T.V. is in now, Bambi, age 7, sits at her side hugging her. “What's wrong?”

“She doesn't want to dance” Young Bambi states. The frame jiggles as Renee hands someone the camera. Renee, ten years younger, appears on screen and kneels next to the young twins.

“Everyone makes fun of me” Young Bella tells Renee.

“But you're a wonderful dancer”

“Mom, I suck” There is laughter behind the twins. Bambi closes her eyes and sighs, Bella spins, trying to locate James in the mirrors.

“That's my favorite part. Stubborn child, weren't you?” Bambi's face flushes with rage...and Bella's with relief.

“She's not here” Bella states.

“Sorry. But you really made it too easy” Visible in the mirror, he sighs, disappointed. Then he steps up next to them and points a video camera at Bella who clutches to Bambi's hand. “So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. Hope you don't mind” James turns it on. “And... action!” Bambi tugs on Bella's hand and she flings her purse at him, and runs for the door. Bambi sets herself between the two of them. “Excellent! An escape attempt” James pushes Bambi aside and is then suddenly is right behind Bella. She freezes. “It'll break Connor's little heart” He smells her hair. Touches her throat.

“Connor has nothing to do with this” Bella argues.

“He will. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you” He's having too much fun to notice --the peppers spray in her hand. She spins around.

“No” Bambi snaps running towards her sister, Bella sprays him. Then she runs towards Bambi, as James reels back briefly. But he leaps over her and lands right in front of her. Amused, he flings her across the floor like a bowling ball. She smashes hard into a mirrored column. James captures it on film. “Bella!” Bambi shouts.

“Beautiful! Very visually dynamic. I chose my stage well. Still stubborn, aren't you? Is that what makes you special? Because frankly, I don't see it” James turns to Bambi and then advances towards her inhaling. “You on the other hand....”

“You're making a big mistake” Bambi snaps, James laughs.

“Oh?” he mocks. “Why's that?” Bambi looks to Bella and then back to James.

“No one hurts my little sister” Bambi scolds him, he glances to Bella with a smirk and then back to Bambi, who uses this slip in his attention to punch him in the face, it cracks like thunder as does his face. He flies backwards. Bambi doesn't waste a second and runs to Bella. James pushes himself up.

“Well done! You've succeeded in annoying me” he snaps and then in a flash is behind Bambi, he grabs a fist full of her hair and yanks her backwards, throwing her backwards.

“Bambi!” Bella shouts as her twin hits the wall, hard, it cracks, she hits the floor with a groan. He turns and stomps on Bella's shin! The tibia snaps! Bella screams in agony.

“Tell Connor how much it hurts” Abruptly, the camera is in her face “Tell him to avenge you”

“No! Don't..” James inhales as her blood pools. He leans in, hungry. Bella, half-conscious, watches him turn the camera on his own face .

“Cut! The end” Suddenly – James is knocked away from Bella. He rises to find himself face to face with Bambi. James charges her, forcing her up against a column. “What are you?” he asks leaning closer to sniff at her neck, she struggles back, pushing his face away from her. James smashes Bambi's face into the mirror until it cracks. She cries out lifting her hands to push her thumbs into his eye sockets, there is an audible pop and James stumbles back clutching his left eye. Bambi lifts her head, the cuts on her face healing instantly, James' good eye staring at her. “What are you?” he repeats. James grabs her throat and holds her up, Bambi's toes slipping against the floor as she struggles, chokes. He brushes her jacket over her shoulder and then bites, she screams.

“Bambi” Bella shouts, James pulls Bambi closer, her eyes flutter and she weakly pushes him away from her. Edward then chooses that exact moment to arrive, yanking James from Bambi who drops to her knees and groans. James responds by pushing Edward up against the wall.

“You're alone... because you're faster than the others. But not stronger”

“I'm strong enough to kill you” Edward counters as Bambi crawls her way to Bella, takes her sister's hand. Edward flings James backwards smashing through a free standing mirror -- into the doorway. Connor appears behind Bambi, he places a hand on her good shoulder, she looks up at him. He scoops Bella up as Edward pulls Bambi up, she wraps her arms around his neck as he leaps toward the balcony exit door, Connor right behind them when suddenly he and Bella are jerked downward. James yanks Connor violently onto the floor -- knocking Bella out of his arms as James flings Connor up into the top window -- embedding him in the casement and bricks. Connor groans and looks to Edward who looks torn between helping his brother and taking Bambi away. They share a mind link conversation and Edward turns to leave.

“No” Bambi begs. “Eddie”

“Connor's got her” he tells her before running out the exit door. Connor pulls himself up ready to jump back down when James crouches beside Bella. He grabs her hand, looking directly at Connor with a sinister grin -- he sinks his teeth into Bella's hand! She screams in agony.

…..............

Bambi struggles against Edward hearing her sister screaming, Edward holds her tight to him.

“No” she snaps pushing against him, he groans and grabs her hands.

“Connor has her” he repeats pulling her closer, though he seems less then convinced, she cries against his chest, Edward pulls her jacket aside to look at the bite, it's already healing and the venom is dripping from it, he frowns a little. “Bambi” he whispers, she pulls her jacket over the bite and looks away. “Are you all right?” she nods a little and then shakes her head, he strokes her hair. “Carlisle just got there” Edward tells her softly. “She's going to be okay”

“Can we not tell them about the bite?” she asks looking up at him. “I'm fine....nothing's happening” she pulls down her jacket. “It's healing...I mean slower then usual but....” she looks up at Edward. “Please...I..” her eyes flutter a little. “I feel dizzy” Edward frowns down at her, catches her as she stumbles, he scoops her up, she sets her head against his shoulder. Emmett appears across from them. Edward listens to his mind and then nods.

“You okay there, tough girl?” Emmett asks, Bambi looks to him and shrugs.

“I'm going to put her in the car” Edward tells his brother who nods. Edward turns and carries Bambi away.

 


	44. Chapter Forty Three

Edward sits beside Bambi in the car, she looks out the window worried waiting to see Bella. He brushes her hair aside and pulls open her jacket, Bambi groans as her shirt pulls on the bite. Edward frowns staring at it. She's not turning that much he knows, she's sitting up right, talking, worrying, breathing. But she's not healing as fast as usual, not as fast as when she burnt herself or broke her finger. He touches the skin around the bite and she cries out in pain. 

“I'm sorry” he whispers moving closer to her, presses his nose to her hair and pulls her closer. “You're going to be fine” he whispers stroking her arm. She shivers slightly and leans into his side. He kisses her head and wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair. “You're going to just fine” he promises.

….............

Jasper hands over the hotel room key to Edward.

“She okay?” Jasper asks, Edward nods.

“She's tired” Edward answers. “I'm going to take her to bed” Emmett smirks behind Edward who doesn't even have to turn around to know he is doing it. “Just to sleep” Edward adds rolling his eyes. Jasper and Emmett walk away sharing a smirk. Edward shakes his head and walks away. Why are they his brothers?

….............

Edward carries Bambi into the hotel room and carefully lays her on the bed.

“Fluffy pink unicorns” Bambi mumbles in her sleep, Edward smiles a little and wraps a blanket around her. “Fairies...lots and lots of glittery fairies” Edward kisses her head and stands. “Fight the fairies” she mumbles. “Riding unicorns” Edward laughs a little and then shakes his head. Edward sits next to her on the bed and sets his hand to Bambi's forehead and checks her temperature. She runs hot anyway but this is beyond her hot. He kisses her forehead and pulls another blanket around her. “Eddie” she whispers.

“I'm right here” he tells her. “You've got a bit of a fever”

“I'm fine” she argues trying to sit up. She shivers violently.

“You look it” he tells her sarcastically, she looks to him. He brushes her shirt aside, the bite is almost healed but still angry. The venom must be affecting her systems like an infection. “Come here” he offers helping her into his lap, presses his cold hand against her cheek, she closes her eyes and leans into it.

“Mmm” she sighs softly and holds his wrist.

“You should let Carlisle look at you” he whispers, she opens her eyes to look at him. “I'm worried” he admits.

“I'm fine” she repeats shivering against him, it's not with the cold but with her rising body temperature, she clutches to his shirt and pulls herself closer to him. He wraps his arms around her. “How's Bella?”

“She's in the hospital” Edward tells her. “She's unconscious but she's going to fine, Connor's with her” Edward looks to her and smiles a little, Bambi now sleeps against him. He kisses her forehead and holds her close to him.

…..........

Edward leans in the doorway to the motel room watching Bambi sleep, she's slept for the last two days. He's had to wake her just to get her to drink something.

“Bambi” he states walking towards her, she shifts slightly as she wakes.

“What happened?” she asks sitting up.

“What do you remember?” he asks sitting next to her and taking her hand. She frowns at him.

“I urm...” she looks down. “I'm sorry” she whispers. “We shouldn't have gone” he lifts her chin and strokes her cheek. “I thought...I thought he had my mother” she admits, he nods.

“It's okay” he assures her. “You're okay, Bella's okay, your mother is okay” he holds out his arm and she moves to lean against his side. “How do you feel?”

“Aches” she mumbles. “Just aches” he kisses her head and threads his fingers with hers. “How's Bella?”

“She's fine, broken leg, she lost a lot of blood”

“Blood?” Bambi asks. “Why?” Edward strokes her hair.

“James bit her” Edward answers. “And...” he touches her shoulder. “Connor, he tried to suck the venom out and he” Edward pauses, Bambi raises an eyebrow. “Got a little carried away, she's fine now though so...”

“Okay” Bambi whispers.

“Okay?” Edward asks her.

“Well...she's fine, and he tried to save her, he did save her...so yes, okay” he smiles at her and then pushes her shirt aside to look at her shoulder, the bite is all but gone now, a small silver mark, like the bites on the vampires from other vampires. He touches it and she looks to it. “Is that good? Or bad?” she asks turning back to him, he gives her a small look and shrugs.

“I don't know...but you seem fine, for now”

“Is there something wrong with me?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“No, you're just.....special”

“I've heard that before” she argues. “From my mother, my father, from the doctors...I'm special” she shoots him an annoyed look.

“But I mean it” he assures her. “I love that about you” he pulls her closer and kisses her, she kisses him back, he pulls back and then sighs softly. He kisses her forehead. “Do you want to go to the hospital?” he asks, she nods.

“Please” she answers, he nods. “But I think I need a shower first....cause even I can smell myself” he smirks a little.

“I wasn't going to say anything” he mumbles teasingly, she elbows him and then stands. “Hey” he grabs her wrist gently, she looks to him. “You took on a vampire to protect your sister, that was incredibly stupid, and unbelievably dangerous” she looks away. “But also very brave” she glances to him. “I'm proud of you” he admits, she frowns at him.

“You're proud I was stupid?” she asks.

“No, I'm mad you were stupid” he corrects. “I'm proud you were brave” he stands and kisses her forehead. “I'm proud that you love your sister so much that you put your own life at risk to defend hers”

“I would do anything for her” Bambi tells him. “For my family” he strokes her cheek and nods.

“It's part of why I love you” he tells her warmly. “Now go shower and I'll take you to the hospital”

…........

Bella lies in a hospital bed. Bandaged, leg in a cast. In bad shape. Bambi sits at her side, their hands held tightly together.

“You're okay?” Bella asks, Bambi nods.

“Yes, as I was the last five times you've asked me” Bambi teases lightly.

“I know...I just...” Bella whispers. “Bambi, I watched as he...hurt you, and tossed you around like....” Bella's eyes start to water, Bambi stands and climbs onto the hospital bed with her twin, careful of her leg.

“Hey” Bambi coos. “I'm okay” she wraps her arms around Bella and pulls her closer. “We're okay” Bella hugs her sister back. Edward and Connor watch from the doorway, they share a look.

 


	45. Chapter Forty Four

**May (2 months later):** At a picnic table, Charlie cleans a fish with a big knife. Edward and Connor both wait awkwardly near Edward's Volvo, Connor's Mercedes parked behind it, Edward and Connor are both dressed in elegant suits. But even calm Edward is unnerved by Charlie's glare. The front door opens and they look up to see Bambi framed in the doorway in a stunning long purple dress. Edward is enchanted. She smiles at him and he smiles back, utterly enamoured. Bambi lifts up the bottom of her dress and walks down the steps, Edward moves to greet her.

“Hey” she greets.

“Hello” he whispers softly and takes her hand, he starts to walk her to the car but she stops him.

“Wait” she tells him and turns back to the house as Bella leaves it, adjusting the bottom of her dress. Bella descends the steps with difficulty, due to her leg cast. Charlie edges out Connor to help her down.

“Bambi lent me the dress. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too...?” Bella starts.

“You're perfect” Connor assures her and then looks to Charlie. “I'll take good care of her, Chief”

“Heard that before” Charlie mumbles. Edward moves to open the car door with Connor. Charlie holds Bella and Bambi back. “I put new pepper sprays in your bags”

“Dad” Bambi scolds.

“... and... you both look beautiful” Charlie adds brushing Bambi's hair back over her shoulder. Father and daughters share a smile.

….....................

Edward's Volvo pulls up to this lovely inn. He climbs out of the car and moves around to the other side to open the door for Bambi, careful of her dress she climbs out and takes his hand as he offers it to her.

“Thank you” she tells him warmly as he shuts the car door behind her. He wraps his arm around her waist and smiles.

“You really do look beautiful” he tells her.

“I know” she tells him back, he smirks and strokes her side and then begins to guide her through the dining room. Mr. Molina and other teachers are there. They don't notice the back of a Redhead, mingling with the chaperones. Edward guides her around a corner to the back of the venue. The prom. Monte Carlo style. Gaming tables and roulette wheels. Guys in tuxes and girls in gowns gamble for prizes, dance and socialise. They continue into the prom. Several heads turn. Bambi sees the dance floor, where a gap has formed. In the middle, two couples whirl gracefully. It's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, looking absolutely stunning. Rosalie glances over; indifference has replaced fury. But Alice waves brightly. Bambi returns it with a smile. The music changes and Bambi turns to look at the dj turntable. It's Eric at the turntables, making the room bounce! Next to him, Angela wears the headphones, flipping through a stack of vinyl. They nod at Bambi -- she shoots them a smile when a flashbulb gains her attention, she turns and finds Mike and Jessica stand in front of an Aston Martin cut-out. Bambi catches their eye -- Mike does his best James Bond impersonation. Jessica poses like Pussy Galore. Edward smirks, then turns to Bambi.

“Shall we?” he asks holding out his hand to her, she smiles and takes his hand. He walks with her to the dance floor and spins her closer. She smiles and takes his other hand. “You're dancing” he whispers.

“At prom” she adds, he pulls her closer to dance with her.

.............

Bambi and Edward walk, away from the party, he drapes his jacket over her shoulders and lifts her hair from the back of it.

“How's that?” he asks, she smirks up at him.

“I run hot, Eddie” he smiles a little.

“I just...”

“You're concerned, it's sweet” she touches his cheek. “And I love that about you” he smiles warmer at her. “But the cold is something you never have to worry about with me” he kisses her forehead. “Are you worried?” she asks as he pulls back.

“About what?” he asks back.

“My mortality” she answers. He looks to her. “Your venom had no effect on me, well no more affect then flu...” she looks to him.

“I'm not worried” he tells her. “I'm relieved”

“Relieved that I will grow old and die?” she asks.

“Relieved that you won't be cursed to be what I am” he answers. “Relieved that you will live a full life” he kisses her softly and then pulls back. “You're going to have a long and happy life with me” she smiles at him.

“Promise?” she asks wrapping her arms around his neck, Edward smiles down at her.

“I promise” he agrees and then kisses her.

…..............

Bambi turns to Edward as they approach his car.

“So..” she starts. “We have an entire summer...”

“We do” he agrees, she touches his chest and smiles, he takes her hand and smiles back at her. “I won't lie” he starts. “I am going to hog you all summer” he teases, she chuckles. “I am” he assures her, leans down and kisses her. “I love you, Nadine Swan” he tells her pulling back. “No matter how long we have together, I will always love you” she smiles at him.

“I love you too” he pulls back to open the car door for her.

 

 


	46. Chapter Forty Five

“These violent delights have violent ends...” Bambi reads from the book in her hand. Edward brushes her hair aside and kisses her neck. “And in their triumph die, like fire and powder...” she moans a little and Edward smirks against her neck. “Eddie, you keep doing that and I am going to want to do things that your old fashioned mind won't be able to comprehend” he chuckles into her neck and pulls her closer to his chest.

“Oh?” he asks smirking. “Like what?”

“That would be telling” she answers. “You said not until.....”

“We're married?” he asks peering at the side of her face, she nods. “And I stand by it...I want you to be sure”

“I am sure about you” she assures him, he smiles and kisses her cheek. “You're what? A bazillion years old? And you're still about the no sex before marriage thing?”

“Not a bazillion” he corrects amused. “I'm ninety”

“Oh yeah, that's soo much better” she teases him, he laughs and nuzzles into her neck wrapping his arms around her.

“Well you love this bazillion year old” he teases back.

“Yeah, I do” she agrees with him softly.

“And don't think I don't know” he whispers into her ear, she turns her head to look at him. “Happy birthday, Nadine” he slips a small black box into her hand. She raises an eyebrow at him. “Relax” he coos. “Just open it” she touches the top of the box and then opens it, inside are two rings, she looks to Edward. “They're promise rings” he tells her. “One for you and one for me” he takes the box from her. “I want you to know how so very important you are to me....how serious I am about us” he takes her ring from the box and holds it out in front of her.

“Are those?” she asks reaching for it.

“Antlers? Yes” he answers. “Bambi” he teases. “I thought it fitting” he whispers taking her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger, the finger next to her other ring.

“It's beautiful” she tells him warmly. Edward takes his own ring and slides it onto his own finger and holds it with her ringed finger.

“It's a promise” he whispers. “I am yours...and you are mine” he kisses her head and she closes her eyes leaning against him. “Ah” He complains. “Your father is about to do the rounds” he teases. “I have to go. But I will see you later” he promises leaving her bed, she pouts at him and he smiles softly at her, and disappears just as Charlie enters carrying two gifts.

“Happy birthday, Bambino” he tells her, she smiles at him, he sits on the edge of her bed and sets the two gifts on her bed. “It's not much, I know, but...Bella's fall and her recovery, you've been a little left out” Bambi bites her lip and smiles reaching for the gifts, she pulls off the wrapping paper and then smiles.

“You got me a new violin?” she asks warmly.

“Bambino, you've had that violin since you were twelve years old, it's actually falling apart....this new one is long over due...” he tells her warmly. “You're a superstar, you're our superstar and we are supporting you” Charlie adds stroking her cheek, she sniffles and nods. “Hey” he whispers and strokes away her tears. “It's okay”

“I just....that you think that of me. Even after everything that happened with my head”

“You're our baby, Nadine” he assures her. “No matter what you are our baby” he kisses her forehead. “Open the one from your mother” he holds out the other gift. Bambi takes it and opens it, she gapes and then looks to Charlie.   
“Dad...” she starts.

“We want the best for you” he tells her as she pulls the gift from the box.

“But this....” she offers. “This is an application for the Royal College of Music.....in London” she looks to him. “You want me to go to London?” she asks.

“I want you to be a superstar, kiddo” he answers. “The first time you picked up that violin and you drew that bow across it...I knew” he smiles. “So me and your mother started a fund. If you decide that this” he touches the form. “Is what you want.....then you know your mother and I will back you 1000%, we don't know much about music, but we do know that you have talent, sweetheart...” she smiles at him. “We love you” She looks to the application form in her hand.

….................

Bambi climbs out of her car in the school parking lot, shouldering her book bag and her violin bag. She looks around the parking lot, seeking Edward, he waves a little from where he stands behind Connor and Bella, who stand together. She waves back as he approaches her.

“Hey, beautiful” he coos and kisses her, clasping her face gently. He pulls back and frowns. “Everything alright?” he asks her, she shrugs.

“I just...” she sighs. “My parents...they” she looks away and sighs.

“What?” Edward asks.

“My birthday gift from my mother was a application to the Royal College of Music” Edward smiles and kisses her again.

“That's amazing” he tells her. “That's the best music school in Europe” he looks to her. “Why aren't you happy?”

“I am” she argues.

“Tell your face” he teases, she sighs.

“I just...it's expensive, and I can't afford it, my parents....Dad told me there's a fund but...we're talking about moving across the world, that can't be cheap....and I don't want to bankrupt them just for my education”

“Bambi, I have never met anyone that plays the violin like you do.....the beauty and the grace and the utter brilliance to your gift...if they see half of what I see when you play, then they know it is worth it. That you are worth it” he assures her warmly. “And you have a year” he offers. “And there are scholarships, grants....I am sure there are plenty of people out there that will fund you if they knew just what you are capable of with a violin. Don't worry, we'll figure this out”

“We?” she asks, he nods.

“Yes, we....if this is what you want to do” he answers. Then he kisses her, tenderly, adoringly. She kisses him back... despite their restraint, the passion mounts... until he pulls away. As always, both are left wanting more. Edward nods toward the school building. “Class”

  
“Right. Class” She agrees. Catching their breath, they start toward school with Bella and Connor but Edward stops, hearing something in his mind. Irritated. He shares a look with Connor who rolls his eyes, Edward looks to the Swan twins.

“Someone wants you” Edward tells them.

“Bella! Bambi!” Caleb and Jacob jog up, Caleb carrying a used car part, both with long, black ponytails wagging. Jacob nods to Edward, who moves off to the side but eyes them. Bambi smirks and waves over Jacob and Caleb.

“God, guys, what are they feeding you on that rez, steroids? You're freakin' huge” she teases.

“Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more” Jacob tells her, Bambi looks down and nods.

“I will, soon” She promises.

“Isn't your school, like, ten miles that way?” Bella asks taking Bambi's hand.

“Just here buying this for the Rabbit” Caleb tells the twins. “I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done” Caleb tells Bella.

“Oh, and hey, happy birthday” Jacob tells them both, smiling away. “Your dad told my dad. So...” Jacob pulls from his coat a small woven dreamcatcher, feathers dangling from it. He hands it to Bambi. “I saw it the other day and thought of you - it catches bad dreams” he tells her warmly, Bambi smiles and takes it.

“This, I need. It's great” she tells him. “Thank you”

“The bell's about to ring” Edward tells her as Connor tells Caleb and Bella talking close by. The bell rings. Jacob gives Edward an amiable smile, with just a hint of snark.

“Ooh, look at you, all psychic” Jacob teases.

“I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way” Edward tells him back. They share a tight smile. Caleb and Connor hover close by. Bambi intercedes, squeezing Jacob's arm.

“Bye, Jake, and thank you” Edward guides her away, she shrugs at Jacob who smiles sadly at her.

“Should I be worried?” Edward asks her.

“He's just a friend” She argues. “He's my best friend”   
“"Friends" don't spend two weeks looking for the perfect dream catcher”

“Stop reading his mind if he bothers you so much” Bambi argues.

“Little hard to tune out” he grumbles, Bambi just laughs, but Edward looks back at Jacob with resentment. Jacob holds his gaze.

 


	47. Chapter Forty Six

Connor and Bella enter the double doors -- suddenly a small, wrapped gift appears in Bella's face. Alice presents it.

“Happy....” Alice starts.

“Shh!!” Bella scolds. Alice whispers in her ear as she hugs Bella.

“Birthday” Over Alice's shoulder, Bella sees Jasper, keeping his distance. He offers her a pleasant nod. She tries to hide Alice's present, hoping no one noticed.

“Alice, didn't I say no gifts?”

“You did. I didn't. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it”

“You had a vision about our birthday?” Bella asks glancing to Connor.

“And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you. Oh and tell Bambi to wear that red halter dress she has lurking in the back of her closet” Bella blinks processing.

“Our party?”

“Please?” Alice begs. “It'll be fun”

“I... guess I can deal...”

“Great! See ya at seven!” Alice hugs her again and races off before she can change her mind. Which is when Bella realizes.

“Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control” She complains, he offers an apologetic bow before Alice drags him away. Connor smirks wrapping an arm around Bella.

“Vampires. You can't trust them” he smirks. “Trust me” he teases, she shoots him a look.

…..............

Edward leans against the lockers as Bambi sets in her jacket and violin. He cocks his head and then looks to Bambi.

“There's a party tonight” he tells her, she looks to him. “For you and Bella, at our house”

“Wait, what?” she asks. “Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“Your reaction on a party was harder to gauge then Bella's” he offers.

“True, Bella hates being the centre of attention, she hates anything that makes a fuss. Does she know?” he nods.

“Alice just told her” she smirks.

“So that's why you're telling me, because somehow the little pixie vampire talked Bella into the party” she teases, he smirks and shrugs. “Fair enough” he takes her hand touching the promise ring on her finger.

“That's it?” he asks watching her reaction. “Bella at least tried to argue” she smirks at him.

“Honestly, me and Bella haven't had a birthday party since we were little, she hated them...so we stopped. It's a little selfish but I want a party, I want to spend my birthday with you and my sister and.....reluctantly your brother” he chuckles a little. “And for the first time in a long time....I am happy” he leans down and kisses her softly. He pulls back and smiles.

“Good” he strokes her cheek and then takes her hand as she closes the locker.

…....................

Zeffirelli's `68 "Romeo and Juliet" plays. The suicide scene.

“Arms, take your last embrace, and lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss...” The room is dark some students are entertained, some are moved, Mike trying not to fall asleep. The teacher, Mr. Berty, mouths every word. “Here's to my love! O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick” Connor and Bella are in the back of the room, desks pushed together, whisper-talking.

“I hate being... celebrated” She tells Connor.

“Come on, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett's - I think Bing Crosby was on top of the charts” he tells her. “You'll be helping us feel normal for a night” Bella sits back, knowing she's trapped. He kisses her hand. “There are worse tragedies than a birthday. Look at Romeo. He's responsible for his wife's death. Who could live with that? ... Though I do envy him one thing”

“Juliet's alright... if you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing” Bella mumbles.

“Not the girl - the suicide. Nearly impossible for my kind. But humans, a little poison, dagger to the heart. There are so many options”

“Why would you even think about that?” Bella asks horrified. He turns her wrist over, runs his hand over the horseshoe shaped scar on her forearm.

“I considered it. Once” Connor looks across at Edward and Bambi across the room. “We both did” Edward looks to him, the two brothers share a look before Edward turns back to Bambi. “When James had you and Bambi trapped. We didn't know if we'd find you in time. If we'd gotten you killed...”

“It wouldn't have been your fault....” Bella tells him. “

“Either way, we had a plan”

“What plan?” Bella asks.

“There are... ways for us. At least one way. I would have gone to Italy, provoked the Volturi...”

“The who?” Bella asks.

“Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Connor?” Mr Berty asks, everyone turns to look at Connor.

“Certainly not. But I apologize for being a distraction. Perhaps you should rewind to act five, scene one, line twenty-eight eighty-nine...."If you had the strength of twenty men it would dispatch you straight” Mr. Berty just looks at him, then moves off, intimidated --

“Eyes on the screen, people” Bella is too concerned to be amused.

….....................

Bambi walks with Edward through the halls of the school, she frowns.

“I never understood Romeo and Juliet” she admits, he looks to her.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“Why did she kill herself?” she asks back.

“Because she could not live without Romeo” he answers.

“But that's stupid” she argues. “Yeah, it would hurt and yeah, it would suck but....life goes on, she was what? 13? And she lived and died as if love is all that matters” she looks to him. “No one falls in love at 13, not real love, she was stupid and naïve and pathetic and she could have had a full life, and met someone else and loved him just as much as she had Romeo” Edward pulls her closer and smiles a little.

“True” he offers. “But that wouldn't have been a very dramatic story, would it?” he asks, she smirks and shrugs.

“I guess not” she offers.

….................

Bambi pulls on her two rings as she leaves her bedroom, Bella waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Ready?” Bella asks, Bambi nods and takes her hand.

“Wait” Bambi tells her. “We've barely seen one another today, so I haven't had a chance to give you this” Bambi takes Bella's wrist and sets a wrapped gift in her hand. “Happy birthday, Bella” Bella smiles and sets a small box in Bella hand.

“They're those earrings you wanted...the ones you've been dropping hints about for the last four weeks” Bella teases, Bambi smiles and opens the box. “And I thank you, I would never have been able to pick one thing for you. Happy birthday, Bambi” Bambi sets the earrings into her ears as Bella opens her gift. A journal engraved with her name. “This is perfect” Bella tells Bambi.

“I know” Bambi teases. “I'm the best sister”

“You are” Bella agrees, they chuckle together and head for the door.

 

 


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

Edward stands with his arms around Bambi's waist next to Bella and Connor.

“The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family...” Connor tells them looking up at an 18th century painting, depicting Grecian figures in swirling robes writhing among pillars and balconies. In a high balcony, four calm figures look down upon the bacchanal; two black haired, one snowy white, one golden haired. “The closest thing our world has to royalty...”

“Francesco Solimena painted this; he often depicted the Volturi as Gods” Edward adds. Bella examines the golden haired "God."

“Is that... Carlisle?” She asks.

“Yes. He lived with them for a few decades. He describes them as very refined - for killers” Connor answers.

“The Volturi are also what you might call enforcers” Edward adds, Bambi looks to him.

“Of what?” she asks.

“The only rule they have: to keep secret the existence of our kind” Edward answers. “We don't make spectacles of ourselves, or kill conspicuously”

“Unless we want to die” Connor adds. Bella spins on Connor.

“Don't even -- talk about that. You can't let anyone hurt you” Bella looks to Edward and Bambi. “Either of you” Bella looks back to Connor. “The Volturi or anyone else” Connor frowns a little.

“Who else would hurt us?” Connor asks Bella.

“You said there were more dangerous things out there than you” Bella argues. “And I know you have at least one enemy.....You said she'd come after you for killing her mate”

“Victoria?” Connor asks. “Yes, some day. But Alice will see her coming. And she won't win” Bella looks up at him, pained.

“I hate that I can't protect you” Bella complains, Bambi looks to Edward who shrugs at her raised eyebrow. Connor laughs, amused, Bella is not. “That was me being serious” Bella counters, Edward nudges Bambi and they leave the room leaving Connor and Bella to it.

“What was that about?” Bambi asks Edward, he pulls her closer and shrugs. “I know you know” she argues, he stops and turns her to face him.

“Bella....she wants to....” he starts giving her a significant look. Bambi scoffs and shakes her head.

“She wants to be a vampire, doesn't she?” she asks, Edward nods, Bambi sighs. “Of course she does...” Bambi grumbles and looks away and then back to him. “I'm not going to change to be with you” Bambi tells Edward. “So...” she sighs. “If you're expecting me to ask that of you too...”

“I'm not” he stops her. “I don't want you to be a vampire as much as you don't want to be one...I love you, just the way you are, alive” he strokes her cheek. “And warm” she leans into his hand. “And just so you know....Connor doesn't want her to be a vampire either, he's fighting her on this” Alice appears close by, she clears her throat. Edward looks to her.

“It's time!” she tells them before bouncing into the room they'd left. Bambi and Edward share a look, he smirks and kisses her.

…..........

Alice tugs Bella and Connor to the top of the landing where Bambi and Edward wait, then Alice skips down the stairs. They look down into the living room, hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice look up at them, all of them stunningly beautiful. Bella would love to disappear, but Connor leads her down the stairs where Esme and Carlisle hug Bella warmly. Bambi and Edward follow behind them.

“Happy birthday, Bella” Esme tells the younger twin.

“Sorry about all this” Carlisle offers hugging Bambi, he pulls back. “We tried to rein Alice in”

“Like that's even possible” Esme teases hugging Bambi. “Happy birthday, Bambi” Esme tells her. FLASH! Alice has snapped a picture of Bella and Bambi with them. Bella shoots Alice a look.

“Found it in your bag. Mind?” Alice asks. Emmett moves to Edward's side. Nudges him.

“Dating an older woman. Hot” Emmett tells him, Bambi catches it and shoots Emmett a look. Edward elbows him sharply to shut up. “What?” Rosalie steps up. Shoves a silver package at Bella and holds out a purple one to Bambi.

“It's a necklace and a bracelet. Alice picked them out” Rosalie tells them and then walks away, bored. Bella has to smile. Bambi sees Jasper across the room. They wave to each other. Alice aims the camera.

“Show me the love!” Connor pulls Bella into an embrace, they look deeply into one another's eyes. FLASH! “For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!” Alice drags Bella and Bambi over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

“Alice” Bambi starts amused. “Me and Bella are the only ones who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty”

“Hope you're hungry” Alice teases back. “Here, this one's from Emmett” Alice hands one to Bella. he others crowd around... Jasper somewhat away. Bella, no fan of being the center of attention, opens the gift to find an empty car-radio box.

“Um... thanks?” Bella asks cocking her head.

“Already installed it in your truck” Emmett tells her.

“Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of....” Connor starts.

“No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett” Bella counters. Alice holds out a box to Bambi.

“This is from Connor” Alice offers, Bambi looks to Connor who offers a small smile, Bambi opens the box and smiles.

“A travel guide to London” she states, and then looks to Edward. “You told them about London?” she asks.

“What about London?” Bella asks, Bambi shoots Edward a look.

“Sorry” he offers. “I thought you told her”

“Well I hadn't” Bambi counters and turns to Bella. “It's just a music thing” she offers. “It's nothing really, I haven't even decided if I'm even going yet” she looks to the book. “But this is great” she adds looking to Connor. “Thank you”

“You're welcome” Connor adds.

“Open mine” Alice hands Bella a box. Bella starts to open it, but...

“Ouch - paper cut” Bella states softly. A single drop of deep red blood appears. Bella thinks little of it, but then hears a disturbing, grisly snarl -- she looks up just as Jasper lunges toward her! Teeth bared, eyes beyond reason. Connor and Edward share a look, Edward already reaching for Bambi's arm. Connor flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering. Edward pulls Bambi behind him as Jasper slams into Connor; sounds like boulders colliding. Connor pushes him, hard; Jasper sails backward, hitting the wall. But he ricochets off it and comes back at Bella. Emmett and Carlisle tackle Jasper from the side, dragging him to the ground -- Alice helps hold him down.

“Jaz... shhh” But she stops, her head suddenly jerking toward Bella. Then everybody's eyes snap toward Bella as they catch the overwhelming scent. Bella lays amid the shards of broken china. She looks at her arm, seeing now - it's been slashed by plate shards; bright red blood pulses out of her, pooling. Carlisle jumps to Bella's side. Connor, though white as a bone, snaps out of it and stands between her and the others. Bambi peeks out from behind Edward.

“Emmett, get Jasper out of here” No one moves. “Emmett” Emmett reins himself in, elbows Rosalie. They drag the snarling Jasper out. Esme holds her nose, politely exits with the others. Alice looks at Bella, apologetic.

“I'm sorry, I... can't..” Alice slips out the door. Connor's still on guard as Carlisle examines Bella's arm. Bambi touches Edward's hand and he threads his fingers with hers.

“You can go too” she tells him. “If you need to” he shakes his head and looks to her.

“I'll have to stitch this up” Carlisle tells Bella.

“I'll carry her to the kitchen” Connor moves to pick her up, but his eyes dart to the blood.

“I'll take care of her, Connor” Carlisle tells him, Connor doesn't move, Carlisle looks to Edward, Bambi nudges him slightly and Edward moves to Connor, places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

“Come on” Edward tells him. “Let's go check on Jasper” Edward pulls on Connor's shoulder. “Come on” Edward pulls harder and Connor relents, lets his brother pull him back, allowing Carlisle to lift Bella and carry her to the kitchen, Bambi follows. But just before the kitchen door closes, Bella sees Connor's agonized face. He turns away, unable to meet her eyes.

…..............

 


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

Bella sits in a chair opposite Carlisle who mops up her blood as he removes glass shards from her arm. He drops one into a bowl; PLINK. She tries not to look at the blood. Bambi leans against the wall worrying the sleeve of her cardigan.

“I sure can kill a party” Bella tells Carlisle.

“It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us” Carlisle offers.

“Seems like you're the only one it doesn't effect” Bambi tells him.

“Centuries of practice”

“Did you ever think of... living differently?” Bella asks.

“I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned”

“Damned? You're not damned” Bella corrects.

“Then you and I agree. But Edward and Connor don't believe there's an afterlife for our kind” Carlisle tells the twins. “They think we've lost our souls”

“That's why he won't..” Bella starts. “Connor thinks he'd be damning me” Bella admits.

“If you believed as he did, would you risk it?” Carlisle asks Bella as Bambi pulls a face.

…...................

“You're upset” Bella states watching Bambi. “About the whole....vampire thing” Bambi looks to her. “You don't want it?” Bella asks.

“No” Bambi answers quickly. “No, I don't....And I don't understand why you do”

“Because I want to be with Connor” Bella explains. “Forever”

“You've known him six months” Bambi points out. “Six months and suddenly you just know he's the one”

“And you don't about Edward?” Bella asks.

“I love Edward” Bambi admits. “But I don't know yet if he's 'the one'. Who's to say there is just one 'the one'? And yeah, Edward may be it...but it's only been a few months” Bambi takes a breath and then starts to pace, she growls a little and turns to Bella. “And do you know what, I am going to make sure that it never happens” Bambi promises Bella.

“You don't get to make that decision for me, I've already decided”

“Given that it's dumb ass decision, I've chosen to ignore what you want”

“Bambi” Bella begs.

“If you even bring this up again, you can forget about me being your sister” Bambi threatens. “And I mean it...” Bella and Bambi stare at one another. “You're staying human” Bambi tells her, Carlisle clears his throat, he and Connor stand in the doorway.

“I'll drive you home” Connor tells Bella not looking to her, Bella stands and moves to Connor. Bella looks to Bambi who takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“I think it's best you two aren't in a confined space together” Carlisle tells Bella who looks away from Bambi. “And I wanted to talk to her anyway” Bella nods, she and Connor leave. Carlisle moves towards Bambi who looks to him. “Quite the temper you have” he tells her.

“It comes out around stupid” she adds and sits down. “I don't know where it comes from” she admits. “Dad is....well he may be police but I've never seen him angry, ever, and Mom....she” She smirks. “She's too quirky to get angry.....and Bella's just way too timid. Guess I got all the angry, plus you know, adds to the crazy” she teases a little.

“Just add it to the growing list with you, shall we?” Carlisle asks, she nods.

“What's is wrong with me?” she asks.

“Nothing is wrong” he answers. “I don't think it's wrong....You're...”

“Special?” she asks. “Yeah, heard that a lot”

“I'm not sure you're even...”

“Bambi” Edward states interrupting Carlisle, Bambi looks to him as he shoots Carlisle a look. “Come on, I'll drive you home” Bambi smiles at Carlisle.

“Thank you for the party” she tells him. “Sorry it was an colossal failure” Carlisle touches her arm and she then heads towards Edward who takes her hand. They leave together.

…................

Bambi sits next to Edward as he drives, both quiet, both pondering, Bambi takes a breath and looks to him.

“Things are going to change now, aren't they?” she asks, he looks to her and reaches over for her hand, he tugs her closer.

“Come here” he whispers wrapping an arm around her, she closes her eyes and leans against his side. “Everything will be fine” he promises her kissing her head. “I'm going...” he starts. “I'm going to make sure everything is fine”

…............

Edward climbs out of the car; instantly he's opening the passenger side door for her. She climbs out. He looks down at her face and puts a hand on her cheek.

“Some birthday” she tells him. He kisses her softly and pulls back.

“Next year will be better” he promises stroking her cheek. “You should go in, make sure Bella is okay” he offers, she nods and turns to head into the house. He grabs her wrist and pulls her back, he kisses her again. He begins carefully, gently... but it changes, he becomes urgent, with almost painful edge. “I love you” he tells her softly. “I love you so much” she looks to him, he brushes a tear from her cheek and smiles at her. “I'm...I'm going to make sure everything is okay” he kisses her forehead and then backs away to the car.

“I love you too” she offers, he smiles and nods.

“I know you do” he climbs into the car and she watches him drive away, Bambi sighs and turns to the house.

…..............

Bella sits on the edge of her bed staring at the wall in front of her.

“Hey” Bambi states in the doorway, Bella looks to her. “I'm sorry” Bambi apologises.

“Me too” Bella adds. “I'm going to take a shower...” Bella stands and grabs a change of clothes.

“Okay” Bambi nods and steps back letting Bella pass. “Happy birthday”

“Happy birthday” Bella whispers, Bambi closes her eyes and sighs.

…...................

Bambi sets her headphones into her ears as she walks through the living room to the front door.

“Bambino?” Charlie asks, she stops and looks to him. “You're running, on your birthday?”

“Yeah, I just...I want to get a quick one in. I won't be long” he kisses her forehead and then nods.

“Alright” Charlie heads back into the living room, Bambi sighs and leaves the house.

…...............

"Romeo and Juliet" lessons are on the board. Everyone's scribbling essays. Bella glances at Connor's desk; empty, she looks to Bambi sitting tapping her pen against her book. Her heel tapping against the chair leg. Bambi glances to her, they share a look, Bambi shrugs.

…...............

Bella sits with Jessica, Angela, Eric and Mike. They joke, throw things. Bella's distracted, looking-out for Connor.

…................

Bambi's hand moves the bow across her violin as she plays in the music room, it's haunting and sad. Her eyes are closed and she moves as she plays.

….............

In Bella's bedroom Connor studies Bella's wall of photos, his expression grim. He looks down at Bella's scrapbook to see the photo of him and Bella. He pulls it out, takes a closer look.

…..............

Bella waits for Bambi at her locker as her older twin approaches.

“Hey” Bambi greets.   
“Just wondered if you were going straight home?” Bella asks, Bambi shakes her head.

“No, no, I'm going to hit the track for a bit” Bambi answers. “It's going to be fine” she adds. “They're probably just...”

“Yeah” Bella agrees. “Probably” they share a look, Bambi nods.

“I'll see you at home” she tells Bella then walks away.

 

 


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

Edward watches Bambi run track, her headphones in, her hair pulled back, he's been stood here an hour and she's yet to slow. Just another thing that doesn't add up. She runs the corner towards him and he steps forward, her eyes finding his, she slows reaching him

“We need to talk” Edward tells Bambi as she pulls out her headphones. She watches him carefully.

“Okay” she whispers, Edward nods and looks away.

“We need to leave Forks” he tells her, she frowns.

“What? Why?”

“It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing” Bambi raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Is this because of what happened with Jasper and Bella?” she asks, he looks to her.

“Not just that” he answers. “It's.....yes” he admits.

“But she's fine” Bambi tells him. “It was just a cut”

“It could have been soo much worse, Bambi, and you know it could have been....” she nods and looks away from him.

“What happens to us?” she asks. He reaches up and cups her cheek, turning her back to him. “Are you ending us? Are you breaking up with me?” he shakes his head.

“I don't want to” he admits, softly. “We can do this though” he steps closer to her. “Long distance, we can call, text, email, meet half way....And once you graduate, I can meet you in London” she frowns at him.

“I'm sensing a but” she starts. “What is it?”

“Connor wants a clean break with Bella.....he's trying to protect her. You can't tell her we're still dating, you can't give her numbers or email addresses” she raises an eyebrow.

“So...” Bambi starts cocking her head. “You want me to lie to my twin sister?” she asks. “And continue to see you behind her back?”

“When you say it like that it sounds terrible” Edward admits rubbing the back of his neck.

“Because it is” she argues. He takes her hand and pulls her closer.

“If there was any other way” he starts.

“Why do you have to leave? I don't understand, it was accident, they happen”

“An accident with us can be lethal, Bambi” he tells her.

“So why aren't you breaking up with me?” she asks. “Why aren't I getting the same treatment Bells is getting?”

“Because we both know that deep down you are not like everyone else” she shakes her head at him.

“So what? You think that just because I hear things...”

“There are a lot of things that don't add up” he points out. “So many things that make you.....impossible” Edward looks down at her, strokes her cheek. “Bambi, I want this to work” she looks up at him, he brushes a tear from her cheek and curls his fingers around it. “Me and you, I think it can be something amazing. But I love my family, and we need to leave. Long distance is the only way I can see this” he motions between them. “Working. And I do want it to work, more then anything” she looks down. “I love you” he whispers.

“No, no, I can't” she tells him. “I love you, Edward, I do, but at the end of the day she is my sister” she sighs looking down. “You can't ask me to lie to her”

“I know this is asking a lot, Bambi” he steps closer to her. “Can we not try?” Edward asks her, she sighs and closes her eyes. “I don't want to loose you”

“And you think I want to loose you?” she snaps back, threading her fingers through her hair, she sighs and pulls him closer pressing her lips to his. Edward kisses her back softly before pulling away.   
“So does this mean?” he asks.

“We can try” she answers softly, he touches her waist. “I just....I hate the idea of lying to Bells, we've always told each other everything” she presses her head to his chest and closes her eyes. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. “This better be worth it” she teases sadly.

….............

Half the town is gathered outside her home as Bambi's bumblebee car pulls up. She frowns and climbs out, Charlie hurrying to her.

“Have you heard from your sister?” he asks.

“Not since she left school, why? What happened?” she asks back, Charlie hands her a note and she reads it. “Why would she go into the woods? She hates nature?” she asks looking to the woods.

“I don't know” he answers touching her cheek, just checking she's alright and here. They both head back to where everyone else is gathered.

“Bambi” Jacob and Caleb hug her, she closes her eyes and hugs them back, she has missed them, and probably should have spent more time with them but between school and Edward. She clutches to Jacob who hugs her tighter.

“It's going to be okay” Caleb tells her.

“She'll be okay” Jacob adds, Bambi nods and pulls back.

“Yeah, she will be” she agrees looking to the woods, no one knows them like her, she looks to Jacob and Caleb who narrow their eyes at her.

“What?” Jacob asks.

“Cover for me” she answers backing away and towards the woods.

“What are you doing?” Caleb asks eyes widening as he figures it out.

“We may be twins....but she's my little sister” Bambi answers and then turns and runs towards the woods.

“Bambi!” Billy snaps as she passes him. Charlie snaps his head around.

“Nadine!” he shouts as she disappears into the trees.

….................

Bambi runs through the woods, searching for her sister.

“Bella!!” She shouts.

…............

Bella, lays, dazed. She begins to hear an animal snuffling. It gets closer. It sounds large. Scary. She lifts her head and sees something.....a dark shape, huge, black. Nearing. Its eyes reflect light for a split second; they're inhuman, savage. Bella is terrified, and then as always, big sister is there. Bambi steps into Bella's line of sight, Bella looks up at her, Bambi crouches and smiles sadly.

“What are you doing?” Bambi asks. Bambi snaps her head around heading shuffling, she stands standing in front of Bella protectively, a growl vibrating in her chest, eyes flickering around. “What ever you are” she starts. “Know that I am having a very bad day and I am really in the mood to start a fight....and today you will loose” the shuffling backs away and Bambi turns back to Bella who is breathing hard. Bambi holds out her hand, Bella opens her eyes and takes it, Bambi pulls her up and then picks up her sister, lifting her into her arms, Bella cries into her shoulder wrapping her arms around Bambi's neck. “I got you” Bambi tells her.

…...............

Charlie, beside himself with worry, pores over a map with Billy and Harry Clearwater.

“I'll call the Cullens again” Charlie states.

“They left town, Charlie” Billy tells him.

“Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else” Harry puts a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder. “We'll find her, Charlie” Charlie is glad for the comfort of his two friends.

“Charlie!!” Charlie spins to where Caleb points. Bambi steps out of the woods carrying Bella. Billy and Harry look across the street where Sam Uley appears. Billy and Sam share a look as Charlie bolts to his daughters; he's never moved faster in his life.

“Thank God” Charlie states lifting Bella from Bambi's arms, he kisses Bambi's head. “Don't you ever do that again” he scolds her pulling back. “But...I am glad you are both okay” he whispers. “Come on” he tells Bambi and then Charlie carries Bella to the house, cradling her, Bambi follows.

 

 


	51. Chapter Fifty

Charlie carries Bella up the stairs as Bambi heads to the kitchen where she sets the kettle onto the stove and moves to the cupboard under the sink where she grabs a hot water bottle.

…..................

Charlie lays Bella down in her bed and wraps her in blankets...he stands and moves to leave the room, glancing back at her as she curls up. Bambi gently pushes past him with the hot water bottle, she moves straight to the bed and tucks the bottle under the blankets.

“It's alright” Bambi tells Bella. Charlie watches them softly before walking away, Bambi has her sister from here.

…...........

Bambi sits on Bella's bed watching her sleep, a tear slides down her cheek and she strokes Bella's hair before standing and leaving the room, closing the door behind her, she takes a breath and heads towards her own bedroom.

….............

Bambi brushes her hair back and closes her eyes sat on the edge of her bed.

“It was that bad?” Edward asks.

“She was curled up in the woods...in the dark.....it was freezing, Edward” she answers and pushes a hand into her eye and sighs. “This....when you said Connor was breaking up with her...this is not what I pictured. Why did he take her into the woods?” she asks.

“I don't know” Edward answers.

“He's your brother” she argues. “Why the hell did he think that was a good idea? In the woods? Really?”

“I know you're upset” Edward starts.

“Upset?” she asks. “I'm livid....you best hope I don't see your brother, ever again, because he will be begging for the day that I punched him” she growls.

“I will tell him” Edward states. “I'm sorry” he offers. “I thought he'd....go about it the right way” Bambi swallows the lump in her throat and bites her lip. “Are you crying?” Edward asks, she sniffles.

“No” she lies.

“Oh Bambi” he whispers. “I'm so sorry” he tells her. Bambi wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath.

“I'm fine” she tells him. “I will be fine....I can't break now, this is only just beginning”

“Yes” he agrees. “It's been a long day, get some sleep, I'll text you in the morning......I love you” she nods.

“I love you too” she whispers and then hangs up, before flopping backwards onto her bed, pushing her hands into her eyes to stop herself from crying.

…..........

Bambi leans in Bella's doorway, the younger twin sits in a rocking chair by the window, staring out of it.

“I made breakfast” Charlie states reaching Bambi's side, she looks to him and smiles.

“Thanks” she tells him, Charlie looks to Bella.

“She was sat there when I got up this morning” Charlie informs Bambi. “I don't think she's moved” Charlie looks to Bambi. “I don't know what to do” he admits, she nods.

“No, neither do I” she admits back and sighs. Charlie kisses her head and then walks away. Bambi looks to her cell phone as it bings away, Bella glances over her shoulder a little. “It's from Caleb” Bambi lies reading the text from Edward. “He's just checking you're alright, what should I tell him?” she asks, Bella says nothing and turns back to stare out the window, Bambi sighs and closes her eyes. “I'm going to kill him” she whispers turning away from her sister and replying to Edward.

…............

Bambi bounces down the stairs plugging her headphones into her ears, Charlie looks to her.

“Don't you want to eat first?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“I just need to run” she answers pulling her hair up into a ponytail. “I need to just...work it out” he nods a little.

“Don't....” he starts.

“I know my way around the woods, Dad” she tells him. “I'm not Bella” she turns and leaves, Charlie sighs and rubs his hands on his trousers, worried for both his daughters.

…..............

Charlie looks to his watch and frowns as Bambi returns, he stands and moves to her as she pulls off her running jacket.

“You ran for seven hours?” Charlie asks.

“Yeah” Bambi answers wrapping up her headphones.

“Well I ordered a pizza” he tells her. “Your favourite....”   
“I'm not hungry, Dad” she offers heading upstairs. Charlie follows her.   
“Nadine” she stops and looks to him. “Have you eaten?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah, I had something whilst I was out”

“Is that a lie?” he asks, she looks away. “You need to eat”

“I'm not hungry” she tells him and hurries away, Charlie sighs.

…............

Bambi sits on her bed looking out the window behind it, a fog rolling in from the forest, almost mood matching. Jacob knocks on the door frame and Bambi looks to the stairs as he climbs them, he gives her a small smile and waves.

“Hey, Bambi” he whispers, she smiles a little back. He moves to sit with her. “Charlie called my Dad worried, said you haven't eaten” Jacob tells her as she moves to hug him, Jacob hugs her back.

“I'm too worried about Bella” she admits pulling back. Caleb jogs up the stairs and smiles at the pair.

“Hey” Caleb greets and drops onto the bed and then holds out the small box in his hand. Jacob smiles at Bambi.

“It's for you” Jacob tells her, she looks between them both before taking the box and opening it. “It's your favourite” Bambi nods.

“We figured white chocolate cheesecake might entice you” Caleb offers holding out a fork.

“Thank you” she whispers. “But...” she looks to Jacob. “I really don't think I could eat it”

“You need to eat something” Jacob whispers taking the cake. “And we will hold you down and force you” Jacob warns her, she looks to him and then to Caleb who nods. She snatches the fork from Caleb and the cake from Jacob. The two brothers share a look.

…..........

Bambi pulls her sleeves down over her hands as she, Jacob and Caleb head down the stairs and towards the front door, Caleb nudges Jacob.

“Are you sure you don't want us to stay?” Jacob asks Bambi who nods a little.

“I'll be fine” she answers, Jacob hugs her, she presses her face to his chest and closes her eyes. He and Caleb share a look.

“I'll call you tomorrow” Jasper tells her softly pulling back, she nods and watches as he and Jacob leave. Bambi pulls her cell phone from her pocket and sighs a little seeing Edward's name flashing on the screen.

 

 


	52. Chapter Fifty One

Bambi leans on the sink in the bathroom and closes her eyes. Her head is killing her. She takes a breath and stumbles back a little pressing her hand to her head. She looks to her weekend bag and sighs. She and Edward had agreed on long distance and if that means that she sneaks away for weekends to see him then so be it. She opens the cabinet over the sink and reaches for her antipsychotic medication, her hand pauses and then she lowers it closing the cabinet again.

….............

Bambi sets the weekend bag by the door and turns back to Charlie who looks to her softly.

“I can cancel it” she offers.

“No” he tells her. “No, of course not, it's a music thing.....you can't put your life on hold because of this” Bambi bites her lip and nods, she hates lying to him but it's best this way.

“Call me if she says anything, or moves...” Charlie nods and kisses her head.

“Don't worry” he tells her, she turns and grabs her bag.

“I'll call when I get there” she offers and then leaves the house, she sighs as she heads to her car. Her phone pings as she opens the trunk and she throws her bag in before pulling out her phone. A text from Edward asking if she's on her way. She takes a breath and then moves to climb in the driver's side.

..................

Bambi leans against her car, arms folded over her chest as she waits in Hazelton, Canada. She went all the way to Canada to spend time with her vampire boyfriend. She stares at her shoes frowning at them. Her head is still hurting, aching, full. Edward walks towards her and smiles taking her in, it's only been a week and he feels like it's been forever.

“Hey, beautiful” he greets, an utter look of relief overs her features, only just nudging out the exhaustion that was there before. She leans up from the car as he reaches her.

“Eddie” she whispers, he strokes her cheek and then kisses her, holding her close to him. Both of them just drinking each other in. She clutches to his jacket and pushes herself up to her tiptoes. He pulls back and strokes her cheek.

“I've missed you” he admits then frowns stroking Bambi's cheek, he notes the dark circles under her eyes. “Have you slept?” Edward asks Bambi who shakes her head and then shrugs.

“I try” she answers. “But” she sighs. “Bella's been having these nightmares” she admits. “I don't know how to fix this, I don't know how to make it better” she whispers, exhausted and drained, Edward takes her hand and pulls her closer.

“Maybe you just need to let her get it out of her system, let her....grieve”

“He's not dead” she argues. “He was dick and made a dick move and broke her heart....”

“It's still grief” He corrects. “If it makes you feel any better Connor's the same, sulking in his room....”

“That makes me feel better a little” she whispers. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it.

“Just give her time” he tells her, she nods a little. He pulls her closer and she sets her head on his chest, he strokes her hair. “Let's go have dinner and then you can sleep” she looks to him.

“You don't eat” she points out.

“Then I'll watch you eat” he tells her back. She nods a little and he raises her chin. “Hey...” he whispers.

“I'm just tired” she tells him. He kisses her softly.

….........

Edward stands at the hotel check in as Bambi leans against the wall looking around, her headache is back, she takes a breath and closes her eyes.

“What's wrong?” Edward asks pulling Bambi's hand from her head. She opens her eyes to look at him.

“Nothing” she answers.

“Tell me” he rubs his thumb into the back of her hand, she sighs and looks up at him.

“I stopped taking my medication” she admits. “And now I have this headache...” he kisses her forehead.

“Let's go upstairs” he tells her taking her hand.

….............

Bambi collapses onto the sofa with a sigh as Edward sets their bags down by the bed. Bambi leans on her knees and rubs her head cringing. Edward moves to her and pulls her hands away.

“You're fighting it” Edward scolds gently pressing his fingers into her forehead. “That headache is you fighting your gift....” she lifts her eyes to his. “Release it” he whispers. “Just....let go”

“But the voices...” she admits.

“I'll teach you to control it” he promises. “But that headache is only going to get worse....so you need to let go of that fear...” he presses his forehead to hers. “Let it go” she closes her eyes and her entire frame relaxes and sags. He pulls her closer and kisses her head. “Feel better?”

“A little bit” she whispers, he sits next to her and takes her hand.

“You ever watch the tv and then push away all other sounds?” he asks. “Concentrate on what's in front of you that everything else just drops out...”

“I do that when I play” she tells him. “All I hear...is the music”

“Same thing” he offers. “You can do that with the thoughts too. Instead of fighting them just...push them back, sweep past them, focus on what's in front of you” she nods. “I'll order room service” he tells her softly standing from the sofa. “And you can try it on the bus boy” he moves to the hotel phone.

….............

Bambi watches as the bell boy drops their food cart off, takes a tip from Edward and then leaves, Edward turns to Bambi.

“Well?” Edward asks smirking at Bambi, she looks to him.

“I don't want to say” she answers, he chuckles.

“No, fair enough....If I didn't know you were completely in love with me I would have been worried” she smirks and pulls the cover off her food.

“It's not often people comment on my eyes” she admits. “I'm smokin', I know that, people see my body or my skin, which is awesome and smooth...never had a spot in my life.....but my eyes” she looks to him. “People don't see them. They're pretty much pitch black”

“No” he argues. “They're not. They're brown and gold flecked and they're beautiful” she smiles a little and picks up her fork to eat.

…...........

Edward watches Bambi push her food around her plate but doesn't eat it. Any of it. She leans back and sighs crossing one leg over the other.

“Bambi” he states, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow. “Are you not hungry?” he asks moving to sit next to her, she shakes her head and leans against his side. “It's your favourite” he whispers kissing her head.

“I know...and I am sure it is the best chicken Caesar salad that was ever made...I just...can't eat” she admits, he rubs her arm.

“Well....maybe later” he offers, she snuggles into his side.

“I just want to sleep” she admits. “It feels like forever....” she sighs a little.

“Then go and sleep” he nudges her a little. “I'll be here when you wake up” she looks up at him.

“Promise?” she asks, he nods.

“I promise” he strokes her hair, she nods a little and then stands heading towards the bed. She falls face first with a groan and Edward smiles watching as she snuggles into the blankets. He rests his chin in his hands. “I love you” he tells her, she turns her head to him.

“I love you too”

 

 

 


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

“You're watching me sleep” Bambi whispers, Edward shrugs as she opens her eyes.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep it's hard not to watch you” he offers, she sits up and brushes her hair back from her face. “I ordered you breakfast” he offers, she looks to him. “You should eat something” he tells her, scolding her slightly. She climbs out of the bed and moves to the food cart, takes a strawberry from the dish, she looks to him and raises an eyebrow.

“Happy?” she asks before eating the strawberry.

“For now” he answers sitting on the edge of the bed. “Whilst you're here anyway” she looks to him and shrugs.

“Not much we can do about that” she tells him. “You were the one that left” Edward looks down. “Sorry” Bambi whispers. “I didn't mean it like that....”

“I know” he holds out his hand to her, she takes it and lets him pull her closer to him. “It's okay” he assures her. “It's hard and it's not going to get easier” he sets his head against her stomach and she smiles stroking his hair. “But we can do this” he looks up at her. “It's just till graduation...” she nods a little. “Have you thought about London?” he asks.

“Eddie” she whispers. “It's a big decision. Huge. I would be leaving my family behind, my friends, my life....Bella....to travel half way around the world....I can't just decide....I have to make sure this is the right thing to do” he nods and closes his eyes as she threads her fingers through his hair. He hums a little and she smiles. “We'll figure it out” she promises him leaning down to kiss him.

“And we still have today before you have to go home” he tells her, she nods.

“Can we just stay in bed?” she asks. “I'll let you feed me” she teases lightly, weakly, he smiles and kisses her.

“Did you bring your violin?” he asks pulling back, she frowns at him.

“I had to, my Dad thinks I'm at a music thing, so yeah, it's in the car....”

“Then play for me” Edward states. “I've missed listening to you play” she nods and smiles.

“That I can do”

“And eat” he gives her a look, she backs away from him and rolls her eyes grabbing another strawberry.

…..........

Edward sets Bambi's bag into her car and turns to her. She takes a breath and plasters on a smile, he clasps her cheeks and smiles back.

“I love you” he tells her. “That's all that matters” she smiles more genuinely now. “2 weeks?” he asks, she nods.

“2 weeks” she agrees, he kisses her, another long, deep, meaningful kiss, making sure she'll remember it for the next 2 weeks, that she'll remember him. There's no way she won't. She pulls back and nods a little, he reaches up and brushes away a tear from her cheek. He knows she won't cry, proper cry, but he knows that doesn't mean she doesn't care, she just doesn't cry. “I love you too” she tells him before climbing into her car and driving away. Edward watches her go, instantly missing her.

…............

Bambi leans in the doorway watching Bella still sat in her chair, the guilt hitting her pretty hard. All she wants to do is tell her twin sister everything, like they've always done, but then Bella might hate her and that might be worse then this. She takes a breath and turns away reaching up to rub her head.

“Bambino?” Charlie asks. “Everything okay?” she looks to him and nods forcing a smile.

“Yeah” she whispers. “Has she said anything?” she asks, Charlie shakes his head.

“Not yet” he answers. “How was the music thing?”

“It was okay” she tells him. “Just worried about her”

“I know” Charlie offers a small smile.

“I'm going to get some sleep” Bambi tells him.

“Did you eat?” he asks as she walks away, she nods.

“I ate” she answers heading up the stairs to her room. She dumps her bag at the top of the stairs and then shuffles to her bed, which she falls face first onto. She's not really tired. She sits up again and looks out her window.

..................

Bambi slows to a stop on the edge of the overlook looking over the hot springs. Even with the rain it's beautiful, she's just not in the mood to enjoy it, she has no idea how much longer she can go on lying and sneaking around, that's not her, she's not that person, she once stole her mother's make up to practice with and she'd apologised and sulked and cried for three days and repeated over and over how sorry she was even though her mother wasn't mad at her, or upset. She was amused actually but that's Renee. But this. This time it's so much worse. She's lying to her sister, her best friend and it aches in her very core. She takes a deep breath and leans against the tree at her side before she slides down it to the ground and tries so hard not to cry, she's the brave one, she's the strong one, she can't.....she sobs and reaches up to cover her face.

….............

Bambi knocks on Jacob's bedroom door, Billy having let her in, Jacob rubs his eyes as he opens the door before he smiles a little.

“Hey” he greets. “What are you doing here?”

“Jacob” she whispers, he reaches out and pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

“It's okay” he tells her. “Come on” he pulls back and pulls her into the room. She stands in the centre of the room as he opens a draw and pulls out one of his shirts, he holds it out to her as he turns to her, she takes it. “Hey” he coos gently brushing the tears from her cheeks. “I know, it sucks....” she nods. “He's an idiot” Jacob points out. “He left you. You.” Jacob shakes his head. “He's a moron and you're.....perfect” she sniffles. “You have me and you have Caleb....and we're not going anywhere.....I promise” he kisses her forehead and she hugs her arms around his chest. He strokes her hair.

 


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

Jacob sits on the bleachers watching Bambi run the track, she's always been fast, ever since he can remember, even when they were kids she'd run rings around him and Caleb. It's one of things he likes about her. Bambi stops and rests her hands on her knees, and Jacob stands and climbs down the bleachers to meet her. She pulls out her headphones as he reaches her.

"Hey" he greets. "Charlie said I'd find you here" she nods.

"Yeah....you found me" she affirms. They both walk towards the bench at the side where Bambi's things sit. "What do you want, Jake?" she asks grabbing her water bottle.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, got to the beach or something"

"Urm sure, I guess" Bambi states

"Here" Jacob holds out Bambi's jacket to her who looks to it and then to Jacob.

"Thanks" she whispers and takes it, pulls it on, she glances to Jacob who shuffles his feet a little, and she's hit with more guilt. This is killing her. All of the lies. "I'm sorry I've been a terrible friend" she admits to him.

"Not your fault" he counters. "You've had your heart broken...girls go a little crazy after a breakup" he tries to tease.

"No" she stops him. "Before that...before" she sighs and grabs her sports bag. "I thought that moving here I'd get to spend more time with you and Caleb and I didn't" she looks back to him. "I became that person, that girl that lets her boyfriend take up all her time....I was a terrible friend" he smiles and shrugs.

"It's okay, you were happy, and that's all I want" she smiles at him.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" she asks him warmly, he smiles back at her. She stares at him a little, listening to the 'other' voice. "Jake?" she asks.

"Hmm?" he asks back, she smiles and shakes off the voices before pressing her head to his arm, he wraps his arm around her.

"You're my best friend" she admits. "After Bella..."

"I know" he assures her. "You're my best friend too.....after Caleb" she chuckles a little and nods as they head towards the parking lot.

.....................

Bambi lays on her jacket on the beach, the sun warming her skin. As much as she loves the forest, she loves the beach too. Jacob sits beside her watching the whales. Jacob reaches for Bambi's water bottle

"Ah" Bambi grabs Jacob's wrist. "That's mine" she scolds taking the water bottle off of him.

"It's just water" he argues.

"It's still mine" she counters setting the water bottle at her side.

"Touchy" Jacob mumbles teasingly. "You really don't like sharing do you?" he looks to her. She snorts and looks to him.

"And you do?" she asks, Jacob raises an eyebrow. "The last time I stayed at yours you didn't share your pizza....at all"

"I was hungry" he counters starting to smirk. "And it was mine...." she laughs a little and shakes her head, he nudges her gently and smiles. "I've missed you" he admits. She looks to him.

"I'm sorry" she offers, he shakes his head.

"That's not what I...." Jacob takes a breath. "I'm too blame too, you know, you are literally living up the road now and I could have come to you, called you or text...it's fine though, we're fine, still friends and hanging out now, so....all's well in the world again" she nods a little and looks to the water. "Except that you and Cullen broke up" he adds touching her arm. She nods again, the knife just digging into her heart deeper, lying again, more lies. To her sister, to her father, to her best friends. She loves Edward, she does, but to keep going like this. She's going to burn herself out. Or worse; end up back in the Psych ward.

................

Bambi paces her bedroom floor, her cell phone pressed to her ear, Edward on the other end.

"I know we agreed" Bambi states softly. "I just hate lying to everyone" she walks to her window and looks out at the forest.

"If I thought there was any other way" Edward offers.

"I know" she whispers. "I do" she sighs a little. "And I am trying so hard...."

"I know you are....and I know this isn't ideal....and I wish I could make it better, make it easier" He tells her as she sits on her bed. "But it's jut a few months...."

"If I decide to go to London" she points out. "What if I choose to stay here? What then?"

"We'll talk about it..." Edward offers. "We will figure something out...because I am not willing to loose you, Bambi, I will do whatever it takes to stay together" she hangs her head and sighs a little.

"Okay" she breaths.

"I love you" he tells her softly.

"I love you too" she counters.

"I'll call you tomorrow....try and get some sleep" she sighs and then hangs up.

"Like that's going to happen" she grumbles and sets her phone on the side before standing. Bambi reaches under her bed and wraps her fingers around a glass bottle before pulling it out. Vodka. Shaking the contents she purses her lips. It's nearly empty. She sighs and moves to her empty water bottle on the side and pulls of the top before filling it with the remains of the vodka before topping it up with fresh water and a few slices of lime which she drops into the bottle. She sighs and screws on the lid before shaking it to mix it. It's the only thing that has been taking the edge off of the voices in her head, the thoughts, even with Edward's control technique it's still taking some used to. She sits on her bed and sighs, presses her fingers into her head and closes her eyes before she takes a drink.

.................

Bambi pushes her sunglasses over her eyes as she heads down the stairs, Charlie appears from the kitchen and frowns looking at his watch.

"Bambi, it's way too early what are you doing up?"

"I want to take a run before school" she answers pulling on her sports jacket.

"It's raining" Charlie points out.

"I don't mind" Bambi counters pulling up her hair. Bambi offers him a small smile and then leaves, Charlie sighs. Putting her headphones in Bambi takes to the forest. Charlie watches through the window worried.

 


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

Bambi turns her bottle of pills around in her hand, she's....fighting herself again. She has better control on the voices, true, but it's so much easier to just take the pills and make them all go away. Make everything better. Trying to control her 'gift', to keep her secrets secret, to remain positive and up beat, Bella needs her to be strong, but she can't do it all. Her cell phone pings and Bambi takes a deep breath before grabbing it. 2 missed calls from Edward, 1 from Caleb, 3 from Jacob. She's been ignoring the world all morning, she just wants it all to go away. A day where she doesn't have to lie or pretend, a day where she can do and be who she wants. She sets the phone down and moves across to the toilet where she proceeds to empty her bottle of medication into the bowl before flushing them. She takes a deep breath and nods to herself grabbing her bottle of 'water' before leaving.

….........

Bambi leans in the doorway to Bella's bedroom, Bella Bella sits in a rocking chair by the window. Her face blank. Empty. Bambi sighs and shakes her head before setting her water bottle on the table by the door before moving closer to Bella picking up a hair brush from the dresser and sitting behind her sister.

“Are you hungry?” Bambi asks brushing Bella's hair, Bella shakes her head. “Are you sure? I could bake those little cinnamon munchie do-daddies you like” she offers, Bella looks to her and then nods, Bambi offers her a small smile and nods. “Thought you might” she whispers pulling Bella's hair back.

“How are you okay?” Bella asks accusingly, little more then a whisper, Bambi closes her eyes and sighs.

“I'm not” She argues. “I am not okay, Bells” she tells her. “I'm just....surviving” she admits. “And barely at that” she adds sadly before kissing Bella's head. “I'll bake those things” she stands and turns to leave, Bella grabs her wrist.

“Why?” she begs of her sister. “Why did they leave?” Bambi sighs and closes her eyes.

“I don't know” she lies, a tear sliding down her cheek as Bella lets her go, Bambi is quick to leave grabbing her bottle on the way out.

…....................

Bambi stares out at the ocean as she sits in the sand, legs stretched out, bare feet on the sand, she sighs and closes her eyes hearing footsteps approaching her.

“Hey” Caleb greets sitting next to Bambi who wiggles her toes in the sand as she opens her eyes.

“Hey” she whispers back looking to him. He nudges her slightly and offers a smile.

“What are you doing out here?” he asks. “It's freezing”

“I was running” she answers looking back to the water. “Thinking about going for a swim”

“Nope” he argues. “It's freezing” He repeats. “Can't imagine how cold it is out there” he nods to the water. She shrugs.

“Don't feel the cold” she mumbles a little.

“No, true, but I do” she looks to him. “And I'll feel it pulling your ass out when you drown, the currents this time of day, even you won't be able to swim through them”

“Oh” she breaths out softly and pulls her knees to her chest. “Right” he reaches over and touches her shoulder gently.

“Bambi” he whispers. “What's wrong?”

“What's wrong?” she repeats quietly pulling her sleeve down her hands. “Lots of things” she answers and looks to him. He gives her a sad smile. “I don't know how to be....strong for Bells any more” she admits. “She just sits there all day, every day, barely eats, doesn't sleep.....” she looks away. “And I want to curl up in a ball and cry but I don't...because I have to be strong for her, and I don't know how to any more”

“You are allowed to be upset about what happened, Bambi, you got hurt too, and I know how much you want to be the big sister that makes everything better, but bottling everything up” he shakes his head. “It's not going to work” he shrugs and then nudges her. “Tell you what. You can cry in front of me....and I won't tell anyone” she shakes her head and presses her forehead to her knees.

….........

Caleb pushes open Jacob's bedroom door and gives his younger brother a look, Jacob raises an eyebrow at Bambi stood beside Caleb.

“Nads?” Jacob asks, she shuffles slightly.

“Can I stay here tonight?” she asks quietly, Jacob nods.

“Yeah, yeah, of course you can” he assures her as he stands, Caleb turns and walks away as Bambi moves into the room. “I'll be right back” Jacob tells Bambi who nods and sits on his bed. Jacob follows after his brother. “Cal” he states, Caleb turns to him, Jacob gives him a look.

“I found her on the beach” Caleb tells him. “I think...I think it's all just building, you know, the loss of Cullen, and the way Bella is, Bambi thinks she has to be this......strong, unfeeling stone” Jacob nods and sighs. “Just give her a hug” Caleb pats his shoulder and walks away, Jacob takes a breath and heads back to his room. Bambi is curled up on his bed, asleep, he smiles a little and closes his door behind him before climbing onto the bed beside her and wraps his arms around her, she relaxes against his chest and lets out a sleepy breath, her hand reaching blindly for his. Jacob could get used to this, sleeping beside his best friend, who he's been in love with for as long as he can remember, he could tell her now, that Cullen boy is gone, but he knows her, he knows she's not ready for anything new, anything else, she won't be able to deal with change. Bambi was never very good with change. She needs her best friend and that's what he'll be. She turns around, nuzzling into his neck, her hands clasped against his chest, her shoulders shake. He closes his eyes. She's awake....and crying. And Jacob's heart breaks. He keeps his arms tight around her, his fingers playing with her hair. She doesn't need him to acknowledge her tears, she'll hate that. So he keeps quiet and just holds her. He's never seen her cry before. Not in all the years they've been friends. This is hard for him.

 


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

Charlie sits in his armchair and looks to Bambi sat curled up on the sofa, some old black and white monster movie playing on the tv, she looks so small sat there, and it breaks his heart.

“It's Halloween in three days” Charlie starts, bringing up her favourite thing, to make it all better. “You're not decorating?” He watches as Bambi shrugs pulling her knees up to her chest.

“I don't really feel like celebrating this year” she mumbles.

“But....we do Halloween every year” he reminds her, sadly, he'd hoped this would cheer her up, Bambi has never missed a Halloween with him, it's their thing, she loves it, always goes all out for it, decorations, costumes, music, make up, the whole nine yards. She looks to him, her eyes glassy and tear filled, but she nods and fakes a smile for him. Just another person to be strong for.

“Okay” she whispers. “We can do Halloween” And Charlie now feels bad, which is great, sarcasm, he thought her doing something he knows she loves would cheer her up, not make it worse. “I'll go out tomorrow and get the decorations” she stands.

“Bambi” he whispers.

“It's okay, Dad” she tells him. “Normal is good” he takes her hand and looks up at her. “We should keep things normal....and normal is Halloween” she squeezes his hand and then lets go walking away from him.

…..............

Bambi looks at the hanging skeleton on the shelf and cocks her head.

“Hey, Bambi” a teenage boy about her age states walking up to her. Bambi looks to him. “I'm Daniel” he offers, she raises an eyebrow at him. “You're in my algebra class”

“Right” she agrees.

“Halloween fan?” he asks motioning to the basket filled with Halloween decorations.

“Yeah actually” Bambi answers, he holds out a flier.

“Well there is this party tonight, if you fancy doing something a little more.....exciting” he offers, she takes the flier. “Hope to see you there” he coos slightly and walks away, Bambi watches him go before she looks down at the flyer in her hand, a house party for Halloween, it's not something she'd usually look at, but a chance to disappear, to put on a costume and let it all go, she can be as happy or as sad as she wants, she can drink and dance and forget the world outside.

…............

Bambi pulls on a leather jacket as she enters the living room, Charlie raises an eyebrow.

“Jake asked if I wanted to watch terrible horror movies” she admits. “I kind of told him I would, I know we do Halloween every year” she starts

“No” Charlie interrupts. “No, it's okay, go hang out with Jake” he gives her a small smile. “You weren't feeling it this year any way, we'll do something next weekend, just you and me, watch the game? Or go out for lunch?”

“Sounds great” she tells him warmly before leaving, she releases a breath at the front door before opening it and slipping out. She hates lying to Charlie but there is no way he'd be okay with the real thing she's doing tonight.

…................

Car doors open on all sides. Teenagers pour out from cars outside the music rattled windows of suburban house. Bambi stares up at the house, her hands in her pockets. She takes a breath and then climbs the steps to the house, the door swings open to reveal Daniel.

“Well, if it isn’t the new star runner. I was hoping you’d come” he tells her, she smiles a little and bites her lip. “Bar’s out back” He opens the door wide for her.   
…...................

Jacob jogs up the steps to the Swan house and knocks on the door waiting for Charlie to answer, or Bambi. It's Charlie that answers, and frowns down at Jacob.

“Hey, Charlie, Bambi around?” Jacob asks, Charlie frowns at him.

“I thought she was with you” Charlie answers, Jacob frowns back at him.

“No” Jacob states. “She was supposed to be, she text, cancelled....” he draws off noting Charlie's expression. “I'm sure she's fine” Jacob offers. “She's probably just gone for a run or something....you know what she's like” Charlie doesn't look convinced. “I'll have a look” Jacob offers backing from the door.

“Jacob” Charlie starts. “You'd tell me if you were worried about her, wouldn't you? If you thought she might.....have an episode?”

“Of course I would” Jacob assures Charlie and then hurries to the car on the curb, Caleb in the driver's seat. Jacob climbs in and shares a look with his brother. “She's not here”

“So your worry is warranted” Caleb starts the car. “Can't you have a crush on a sane woman” Caleb grumbles.

“Bambi's not crazy” Jacob scolds as Caleb drives away. “She's just.....different” Caleb shoots his brother a look.

…...............

Teenagers jam the outside of the house by the bar. Some already drunk, some high. Bambi walks through the crowd looking around. She turns and smiles, her entire frame relaxing as he gets lost in the crowd.

….................

Jacob lowers his cell phone from his ear and looks to Caleb.

“It's switched off”

“Look, we both know that she can get lost in running, she's probably out in the trees doing her thing” Caleb offers. “And in an hour of two she'll go home and all this worry will be for nothing”

“No” Jacob argues. “I've got a bad feeling”

“Then where do you want to start?” Caleb asks.

“It's Halloween, maybe she went to a party”

“Bambi?” Caleb asks.

“With everything that's been going on....” Jacob offers, Caleb nods, gets it.

“Alright, how many high school Halloween parties can there be?” he asks himself.

….....................

Daniel approaches Bambi with two beers, one for himself and one for her.

“Hey” he greets, she turns to him. “I got you a drink” he hands her one of the beers and she takes it.

“Thanks” she offers with a polite smile and then drinks from the beer. Daniel looks back to his friends who all smirk watching them, leering at Bambi, Daniel smirks back and turns back to Bambi, his smirk turning into a smile as she turns to him.

“Do you want to dance?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Urm...sure” she answers. “I guess” she takes another drink of her beer, actually she finishes it and then sets the empty bottle aside, Daniel sets his down and takes her hand, she looks to it, an internal struggle hitting her, it's not cheating, some guy is just touching her hand, and, to her at least, it's nothing romantic. And it's a party. She's shared a bed with Jacob, if that's not cheating then dancing with some guy from school isn't. Daniel pulls her along to where the other teens are dancing. Bambi shakes her head as she starts to feel dizzy, she's only had one beer, Daniel's hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes against his. She swallows thickly and wobbles on her feet. Through the crowd, she notices Daniel's friends watching them, smirking and laughing away with each other. Then the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heartbeat. Bambi's heartbeat. She can hear it thundering in her ear. Something is wrong. Daniel's hand on her back is now holding her up right, his nose brushing against her neck. She stumbles slightly trying to move away from him, Daniel instead tightens his hand on her back and then sighs, he pulls back from her neck and then leads her away from the dance floor, he keeps her upright as they walk away, finding a quiet hallway.

“Pass out already” Daniel grumbles into her ear pressing her against the wall before her. His lips brush over her neck and Bambi feels a comforting presence, her eyes opening to spot her favourite Quileute .

“Hey” Jacob states approaching, Daniel looks to him. “I think you should leave her alone” he tells Daniel who raises an eyebrow at Jacob.

“And who are you?” Daniel asks.

“Jake” Bambi whispers, pleading for him, Jacob moves to her, or he would if Daniel wasn't suddenly there in the way.

“I don't think so” Daniel tells Jacob, who holds out his hand for Bambi, she stumbles forward but takes his hand, he pulls her closer to him and then steps forward, he's taller then most kids his age which right now is working in his favour, because this guy is huge.

“She's with me” Jacob states, the guy looks over Jacob, weighing his chances at winning a fight, he glances to Bambi, pressing herself closer to Jacob.

“Whatever, man” the guy states and walks away, flinging his arm over another girl further in, Jacob turns to Bambi, who is glassy eyed and on the verge of passing out. Jacob rubs her arm softly and sighs.

“Come on” he tells her softly wrapping an arm around her and helping her along.

…................

Jacob opens the car door and sits her inside, Caleb glances to her from the driver's seat and sighs.

“What the hell happened?” he asks Jacob who shakes his head and shrugs closing the door before climbing in the passenger side. “She okay?” Caleb asks softer.

“She's just had too much to drink” Jacob answers. “We can't take her home, Charlie'll....” Jacob sighs.

“She's not gonna throw up, right?” Caleb asks watching Bambi. “I just cleaned the car” Jacob punches his shoulder. “Ow” Caleb looks to him. “I'm worried, of course I am, just....” Jacob shoots him a look. “Right, fine, we'll take her to ours, Dad won't mind” Caleb starts the car.

“I need to text Charlie” Jacob points out. “Let him know I found her” Jacob pulls out his cell phone as Caleb pulls away from the curb.

 

 


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

Caleb sets a mug of coffee in front of Bambi as Jacob wraps one of his hoodies around her before sitting at her side.

“I only had one drink” she admits softly pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes, the effects of whatever she'd taken working out of her system already. Jacob strokes her arm and motions to the coffee.

“Drink” he tells her, she looks to him.

“I'm sorry” she offers sadly. “I didn't...”

“Just drink your coffee” Jacob interrupts her touching her arm softly, wrapping his fingers around. Caleb rubs her shoulder.

“You're okay” Caleb whispers. “You can stay tonight and then....face Charlie tomorrow” she looks up at him. “It'll be fine” she nods a little.

“Thank you” she tells him, tells both of them. “I can't believe you both came for me” she adds.

“We're your friends” Caleb adds.

“Best friends” Jacob corrects. “We'll always be here for you” she looks to him and smiles warmly at her. She starts to cry. “Okay” Jacob whispers and brushes them away. “Time for bed” he tells her and then stands pulling her up.

…...............

“You're allowed to be upset” Jacob assures Bambi as she climbs into his bed, she shrugs and looks down.

“How can I be?” she asks. “Bella doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep and even when she does she's screaming herself awake....one of us has to have a level head” she whispers and looks to him. “Even if I want to scream at the world. I don't think she does it on purpose” Jacob sits on the bed with her and holds out a hair tie, she smiles and takes it.

“Tell you what....when you're with me” he offers and takes her hand. “You can be as screwed up as you want” she looks to him. “You can laugh, you can cry, you can scream....” she hugs him. “Oh” he closes his eyes and hugs her back.

“Thank you” she whispers warmly. She really has no idea what she would do without Jacob. She hugs him harder.

“Get some sleep” he whispers laying her back before taking the space at her side. “Everything will be better in the morning” she rolls onto her side and presses her head to his chest.

….............

Charlie stands when Bambi returns home, she looks to him embarrassed and nervous.

“Dad” she whispers. He walks towards her. “I'm sorry” he nods.

“I know” he whispers. “It's been...a tough few months” she nods in agreement and Charlie's voice filters into her head. He's worried about her. Really worried. He thinks she's close to having one of her 'episodes'. And she hates that. Bambi offers Charlie a smile.

“I'm okay, Dad” she assures him, trying her hardest to sound convincing, he glances to her, and she can see him start to believe it. He nods and reaches for her before stopping and lowering his hand.

“Good” he offers and nods. “Why don't you get changed and we'll watch the game?” she nods and then walks away dropping her smile.

….............

Bambi grabs her cell phone from the bed as it rings and glances to the caller id, she sighs and then presses answer turning to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Edward” she greets softly brushing her hair back.

“Hello, Bambi” he greets back, relief and adoration in his voice. “It's so nice to hear your voice” he admits softly.

“Yeah” she agrees. “It seems like forever ago” she admits.

“I know” he agrees. “I've actually been thinking” he starts. “Maybe next time, we can....take longer to ourselves, a few days, a week...”

“Eddie” she whispers.

“I just want to spend some time with you” he admits. “Real time...just you and me. I miss you” she sighs a little.

“You know I miss you too” she admits softly. “You have no idea how much” she whispers.

“Did something happen?” he asks, she touches the ring on her finger and shakes her head.

“Nothing” she lies. “Nothing happened. “You wanted to talk about...meeting up” she changed the course back to the original topic.

“I was thinking that we could go to London” he offers. “We can look around and see if you like it. The college has an open day this month” Edward offers.

“Their open day is in February” she corrects. “I looked”

“I...convinced them you are worth seeing early”

“Edward” she starts. “I've not even decided if I want to go to the music college yet”

“Just a few days” he offers.

“Bella....she's not okay for me to leave her for that long” Bambi tells him grabbing her jacket. “She....she needs me”

“She's always going to need you” Edward points out softly. “You're her big sister.....just think about it, a few days, it doesn't even have to be London”

“Okay” she offers. “I'll think about it”

“That's all I ask” he states. “I just miss you” he admits. “It feels....out of place not seeing you everyday, or hearing your voice.....”

“It...was your decision” she reminds him.

“It was better then the alternative” he argues. “I didn't...I don't want to loose you” she sighs a little. “I'm sorry that I'm causing you pain” he struggles to get out getting upset. “That my family is causing you pain”

“Let's not...talk about this” she begs of him, tears already threatening to spill over.

“Alright” he agrees. “Any plans for today?” he asks.

“Me and Charlie are going to watch the game”

“Sounds fun” Edward offers. “I'll call you later” he promises. “I love you”

“I love you too” she whispers before hanging up, she presses the heels of her hands into her eyes and then stands.

…..............

Charlie pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around Bambi as she dozes against his side. The game on the tv playing. Two bowls of chicken noodle soup cooling on the table and a bag of chips open next to them. She's not asleep but she's not fully awake either. She's listening to Charlie 'think', it's mostly on the game, and her and Bella, worry and concern. And she both loves him for it and hates that she's made him think like this, if she'd never fallen in love with Edward none of this would have happened. This is all her fault. Her own pain, Bella's pain, Charlie's worry.

 

 

 


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

NOVEMBER

Bambi sets a thicker blanket next to Bella's chair and moves to her wardrobe to pull out a jumper, she's going to keep her sister warm even if Bella doesn't care. Bambi still does. After Halloween, after what happened with that party and her drink, she's going to try harder, Bambi kisses Bella's head.

“I'm going for a run with Caleb” Bambi tells her. “I've got my cell phone so if you need me” Bambi offers adjusting Bella's blanket. “You know...you can call me....or text me if you still don't want to talk” she whispers a little. “I miss you, Bells” Bambi states under her breath, more for herself, she sniffles a little and then leaves Bella alone.

….............

Caleb waits for Bambi by his car, she walks towards the woods instead and he follows her.

“You sure about this?” Caleb asks, she nods.

“Yeah, just going for a run” she answers. “You know I like to do this”

“Just figured you'd be taking it slow after last week” she takes a breath and looks to him.

“I'm fine” she assures him. “I just need to get back to normal and forget it happened”

“Considering you go to school with him” he mumbles.

“He doesn't both me at school, Jake scared the crap out of him” Caleb chuckles a little as they move through the trees. “Everything's been fine” she assures him. She then pushes him slightly and turns to walk backwards. “Keep up” she teases and then takes off running, Caleb laughs and runs after her.

…........

Bambi laughs weaving through the trees, the rain only just starting to filter down through the trees.

“Slow down!” Caleb shouts behind her. Bambi laughs harder as she jumps over a fallen tree.

“Keep up” she counters looking over her shoulder to look for him, her eyes can't find him, she turns and jogs backwards. “Caleb?” she asks and then she is screaming as she stumbles down the hidden bank behind her. Caleb is instantly at the top looking down in horror.

“Bambi!” he yells, she hits the bottom of the bank and there is an audible snap. He looks around looking for a way down. Bambi pushes herself up to sit on her backside, she looks to her arm, she knows it is broken, she can feel it is, she takes a few deep breaths as she feels it rapidly healing, it's uncomfortable but not painful, like a vibrating shifting under her skin. “Bambi!” Caleb yells running towards her, she looks to him. “Are you okay?” he asks helping her up, she nods.

“I'm fine”

“I heard something break” Caleb states looking over her arm.

“Must have been a branch” she argues, he narrows his eyes at her arm. “I'm fine” she assures him and then moves her arm like nothing happened. “See” he sighs.

“I really thought you broke it” he breath out a relieved breath. She hugs him tightly, he smiles a little.

“Thanks for worrying” she whispers to him. He rubs her back and lets her pull back.

“Want to keep going?” he asks, she nods and they start off at a walk, heading through the trees. “Maybe we should stick to the track” he teases a little. “No uneven ground” she nudges him with her elbow whilst looking at her arm, she smiles a little.

….............

“Thanks for coming with me” Bambi tells Caleb as they walk back to the Chief's house. Caleb shrugs a little.

“Maybe next time take Jake” he offers, she smirks.

“I asked him, he told me to bring you” She counters, Caleb pauses and then growls.

“I'm gonna beat him” he warns with a smirk, Bambi hugs his arm and smiles.

“We never get to hang out much” she tells him. “Just the two of us”

“No, you're right” he agrees. “It was nice” he threads his fingers with her hand and smiles. “We should do it again” she nods and pulls back.

“We should” she agrees. “I should get in, check on Bells”

“How is she?” Caleb asks worry now etching onto his features.

“Still the same” Bambi answers sadly. “I keep trying to get her to talk to me” she shrugs. “Just.....hate seeing her like that” she looks down and kicks a stone. “And knowing I can't fix it” she whispers.

“She'll get there” Caleb offers, Bambi shrugs and sighs and looks to him.

“Hope so” she tells him. “I'll text later” she tells him and then backs towards the house, Caleb nods and heads to the car. Bambi heads inside and straight up to Bella's room to check on her.

…...............

Bambi wakes to Bella climbing into her bed, Bella says nothing but lets Bambi wrap her arms around her pulling her close.

“It's okay, little sister” Bambi coos softly. “I've got you” Bambi strokes her hair as Bella cries into her big twin sister's shoulder. Bambi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath wanting to cry herself, but she won't, she'll hold off on it till she is alone. She'll deal with this all alone.

….................

Jacob braids Bambi's hair for her as she sits in front of him sipping on a soda watching tv, Jacob likes Bambi's hair, it's always ridiculously soft and thick. She laughs at something one screen, childlike, at ease, this is the most relaxed and like the old Bambi he's seen her since Cullen left her. Jacob ties off her hair and moves to her side instead, she leans against him and smiles, he smiles and wraps an arm around her. He feels he's making moves with her too, since Halloween she's been coming around more, prefers to sleep in his bed, wants to be around him more. He's not complaining, he's pretty much been in love with her for as long as he can remember, but wanted to keep her around so remained her loyal best friend.

“Thanks” she tells him playing with her braid, he smiles and kisses her head.

“You're welcome” he responds pulling her closer.

“This is my favourite part” she tells him pointing to the screen with her soda, before she starts laughing, he laughs with her.

 

 

 


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

DECEMBER

Charlie watches, slacked jaw as Bambi drags a Christmas tree toward the house...she smiles at Charlie who smiles back a little. When did his daughter get 'that' strong? He knows she's athletic, he knows she works out, she runs, she plays sports, she looks after herself but this sort of strength, even he would have trouble dragging a full sized tree along and she's not even straining.

…...................

Charlie watches Bambi who pours herself a soda and grabs a cookie from the counter, she looks to him and tries to smile, he gives her a sad smile. He can see Bambi is struggling, she's starting to crack around the edges, she's been trying to be strong for soo long that it's just taking it's toll on her. He moves to her and takes another cookie from the plate, he gives it to her. She takes it and looks up at him. He would hug her, if that was the sort of person he was. She just gives him a shaky smile and leaves the room, Charlie sighs watching her go. She hates that she is doing this to him, making him worry, she's trying so very hard to stay strong for him and for Bella. She takes a breath as she heads up the stairs munching on the cookie. She's not sure how much longer she can do this.

…..................

Charlie sets a gift in both Bella and Bambi's lap, one for each of them. He smiles at them both.

“Merry Christmas, girls” Charlie offers handing her a wrapped gift box. Bambi open the lid and looks inside. “Those were the ones you kept hinting at, right?” Charlie asks, Bambi takes the heels from the box.

“Yes, Dad, they're beautiful” she whispers. “Thank you” she touches the design on the shoes, finger tracing the swirls. Bella pulls the journal out of her gift box and gives Charlie a small smile. He looks between his two girls and then down sadly, he doesn't know what to do any more, he doesn't know how to help his own daughters, he never thought he'd have to talk them through a break up, and not at the same time. One he could probably deal with, if he had the others help, but both of them hurting and sad at the same time, it's too much, so much hurt between them. He's trying to keep things normal for them, to try to help them through this, but he knows how they feel, he knows it will get better. Eventually.

“Listen” he starts and they both look to him. “I know you are both hurting” he whispers. “And I've been patient, but I am starting to really worry about you both” Bella looks down.

“Dad” Bambi starts. “We'll be okay” she tells him. “We just need time”

“It's been 4 months, Bambino....you need you understand how much you are both worrying me”

“I understand, Dad, I do, believe me” Bambi argues. “But just a little more time” she begs, he looks to her and sighs before nodding.

“One month” he warns. “If nothing changes....” he takes a breath. “You'll go to live with your mother”

….............

Bambi paces her bedroom turning her cell phone around in her hand, she has to do it, she can't keep doing this, she tried, she tried so very hard to be brave, but there is only so much she can take. And she's hit that breaking point. She dials the phone and holds it to her ear. Waits for it to pick up before talking.

“Can we meet?” Bambi asks. “We need to talk” she whispers.

…...........

Bambi sits on the hood of her car waiting for Edward, she pulls her sleeve down her hand and uses it to wipe tears from her cheek. She can smell him before she sees him, like a comfort blanket wrapping around her, and she both hates and loves that. And she is going to miss him. Edward moves closer to her and she takes a deep breath.

“Bambi” he greets softly, she slides off the car hood and gives him a sad smile. He takes her hand and gives her a soft kiss. “Don't do it” he begs, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted to talk about, the pain and hurt in her voice. To be honest he's been fearing this day for months, he had every faith in her that she would try her best to make this work, but he also knows how much she hates lying to her family. “Please” he whispers, she shakes her head.

“I can't do this any more” Bambi whispers, Edward closes his eyes. “I can't” she looks up at him. “I'm so tired, I'm so..” she takes a breath “It's....just everything hurts, all the time, and the guilt” she presses her hands to her eyes and sighs. “It's making me sick” Edward nods and steps closer to her.

“I don't want you to be hurting” he whispers pulling her hands away from her face. “I don't....if this is what you want” he looks to her sadly.

“Want?” she asks, eyes damp with tears. “I don't want any of this” she admits. “I want things to go back to the way they were” he clasps her face softly. “But I need this to stop because I can't do it any more” he presses his forehead to hers. “I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this” she admits. “I do love you....of course I do, but this...” he nods a little and kisses the back of her hand.

“Maybe one day” he offers, she nods, he clutches her hand to his chest.

“Maybe” she agrees, he just holds her, keeps her close, neither one talking, just...this last moment. She cries in his arms, his fingers drawing comfortingly down her back. It does nothing to sooth the pain in their hearts.

“It's okay” Edward whispers softly closing his eyes and pressing his head to hers.

“It's not” she argues. “None of this is okay”

….........

Jacob looks up as Bambi walks into the living room, Caleb behind her. He gives Jacob a look and then heads to his own room. Jacob pats the seat next to him and Bambi joins him.

“Everything okay, Nads?” he asks, she shrugs a little and looks to her hands. “What's wrong?” he asks now more concerned.

“Jacob” she whispers slightly, ashamed of herself for the last few months. “Can you keep a secret?” she whispers, he nods.

“For you? Course I can” he assures her, she looks up at him and brushes her hand over her cheek to remove fresh tears, he takes her hand and pulls her closer wrapping her up in his arms. “You can tell me anything, you're my best friend” he kisses her head, and then she tells him, she tells him she's been lying, that she's been seeing Edward behind everyone's back, that she's broken it off, that it hurts so much her heart aches. Jacob just holds her and allows her to let it all out.

…............

Bambi sits on Jacob's bed, he himself stands shutting the door behind him. He hands her a soda and then pulls his shirt over his head.

“Do you hate me for it?” she asks Jacob as he kicks off his shoes, he shakes his head.

“Bambi, you...” he pauses a little. “I know he made you happy, and I can see the difference now” he sighs and joins her on his bed. “They'll be other guys, no doubt, you're gorgeous, and smart, and funny......you're perfect” she looks to him. “There will be other guys who will fall madly in love with you” she smiles a little. “And next time....you'll break their hearts” they share a warm look.

 

 


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

January:

Bambi sits on the couch looking out the window as the rain pounds, she smiles a little she loves this weather. Charlie glances to her just in time to see her first genuine smile in months, he smiles a little watching her, still worried, but less so then he was a moment ago. She pulls her blanket around herself tighter and snuggles into the couch to watch the rain.

…................

Bambi bounces from foot to foot outside of Jacob's house, he smiles opening the door to see her on the other side, she tucks her hands into her jacket pockets and smiles back.

“Wanna go to the beach?” Bambi asks Jacob who smirks.

“Urm it's the beginning of January” he points out. “It's freezing out there...how about a movie instead?” she nods and smiles a little, amused at herself.

“'kay” she offers following him into the house. “Hey, Billy” she greets seeing the older man, Billy smiles and waves at her.

“Nice to see you smiling again” he comments.

“Dad” Jacob warns pulling Bambi along, she smirks a little watching Jacob grumble under his breath. Bambi chuckles a little and Jacob looks to her, he watches as her eyes laugh with her, it's been a long time since he's seen her actually amused like that, he pulls her closer and she smiles nudging him as they walk into his bedroom. Bambi's phone beeps announcing a text message as she sits on Jacob's bed, he grabs a DVD case from the side and glances to her. Worried that she's still texting Cullen, she glances to her phone. “Who is it?” Jacob asks, Bambi shrugs a little. He turns and sets up the movie for them.

“Just Bella” she answers. “She wants to do like a girls day thing tomorrow” Jacob frowns at her. “Dad threatened to send her to mom's if she doesn't cheer up”

“And now the reason for smiling Bambi is made clear” he offers teasing her.

“No” she argues. “I'm smiling because I have the greatest best friend” she offers, he snorts and sits next to her.

“I'm not going to argue with you there” he grumbles warmly as she leans against his side. He wraps an arm around her as the movie starts. He has missed his best friend, and he knows she's trying to get better, but heartbreak isn't something that goes away over night, and he'll be there for her. As long as she needs him.

…..................

Alice faces off with Carlisle as the others watch on. Esme desolate; Emmett blank. He sits next to Rosalie who seems almost irritated. Jasper isolates himself in a corner. Edward rests against the wall furthest away from them, arms folded over his chest, eyes distant.

“No. We promised Connor” Carlisle argues glancing to Edward.

“But she won't do well without us” Alice argues. “I get flashes of her, but they're unclear....”

“Forget her, let's drag Connor home” Rosalie argues.

“He'll come back when he's ready” Edward comments flatly. As much as he understood Bambi breaking it off, doesn't mean he has to like it, in fact he hates it.

“After Bella moves on” Esme adds.

“Yes. When she's living her life, safe from danger....”

“You mean safe from us” Jasper correct with self-contempt. Alice wraps an arm around Jasper, soothingly”

“And when will that be?” Rosalie asks Alice.

“Can you see him, Alice?” Emmett counter asks. They all turn to Alice... a beat. She closes her eyes, trying to get a lock on Connor.

“The only decision he's made... is to be alone...” Alice tells them and glances to where Edward was stood, he's gone now.

…...........

“Edward” Carlisle offers. “A word” Edward nods and follows his 'father' into his office. Edward sits across from Carlisle at his desk, he's resisting the urge to read Carlisle's mind, letting the older vampire tell him himself. “I know you told me not to continue my research but I did anyway” Carlisle tells him. “And I think you were right about Nadine. I think she has fairy blood in her” Edward looks down a little. “Not a full fairy and not even a half, but there is some fairy blood in her”

“And Bella?” Edward asks looking to Carlisle who shakes his head.

“She is 100% human, they're....they're not related, at all” Carlisle pulls a file from his desk and sets it on the top pushing it towards Edward who opens it. “I did some digging from around about when they were born, and I found a report of a baby girl found abandoned in the 12th of September, she was about 3 days old....and then the next day Renee Swan gives birth, to twins, when all her scans suggested that she was only carrying one”

“So they took her in?” Edward mumbles. “Raised her and Bella as twins” he rubs his head a little. “She has no idea” Edward adds and looks to Carlisle. “About any of this”

….................

Edward walks through the snow of Alaska, the cold not bothering him, he closes his eyes a little, and if he concentrate really hard he can still smell Bambi, can feel her hair, her skin, can hear her laugh. And then suddenly, he starts running, like he's trying to outrun his memories, faster and faster -- he races toward a cliff; a ravine hundreds of feet below Edward doesn't slow, just blasts forward faster; then he leaps off the cliff, floating, but the pain stays with him; Edward's feet land hard on the other side of the ravine and he continues to run.

…................

Bambi weaves through the trees of the forest, music blasting in her ears, her breathing even and controlled, her feet pounding the wet earth. She'd had a nightmare, and now she runs it off. A nightmare, a dream, something that once would have been happy for her, instead, now, dreaming of Edward makes everything hurt. She misses him and she loves him. But she has to try and move forward with her life. He's not here and she can't do long distance thing with him, this was the only way it could have ended. This is the only way it could ever work. With them apart. She pushes herself harder. Bambi screams colliding with a wall of fur, she falls backwards onto her ass and looks up, eyes widening seeing a giant black wolf stood before her, it turns it's head to her surprised. It watches her before taking a step closer, but Bambi doesn't more, she just sits there in the leaves.

[Not safe out here, what is she doing out here? All the way out here] it thinks and she frowns listening to him, it seems...clearer then with humans. She's never heard an animals 'voice' before. Never thought to, she thought she was going mad, but this wolf, she can hear him clear as day. “Now she's seen me, a human, Chief's daughter]

“Not safe?” she asks it, the wolf's eyes widen and it frowns at her. There is a howl in the distance and the wolf snaps his head up and away from Bambi who pushes herself up to her knees to watch him. The wolf looks back to her frowning still, studying her. It's thoughts too fast, too many of them, she frowns trying to pick one out but she can't, it's chaos. He turns and runs away, she stands and watches the giant wolf escape. She takes a breath and looks around.

 

 


	61. Chapter Sixty

Bambi paces her bedroom, eyes wide, her mind repeating what she'd seen and heard. A wolf with human thoughts, a human voice in her head. This is a sign her insanity is playing up again. She turns a little and takes a deep breath, her instinct is telling her to call Edward, to tell him, to beg for him to tell her she's not crazy, that it was all just a dream. But she can't call him. And she doesn't feel like she can talk to Jacob about this, Jacob will go running to Charlie worried she's having an episode. She turns and leaves her room heading for the bathroom.

…............

Bambi riffles through the bottle and ointments in the mirror cabinet, she knows she threw them out but she has to have a couple, just a few left in a pill bottle somewhere. Just one to make it all go away, for normality to return.

“Bambi?” Charlie asks pausing in the hallway to watch her.

“Did I have any meds left from when I stayed last year?” she asks him.

“Are you feeling alright?” he steps into the bathroom. “Are you having an....episode?” he asks her, she shrugs and goes back to looking through the cupboard.

“I don't know” she whispers. “I just...I...” she stops and hangs her head. “I thought I saw something in the woods but I think it's just...it was just the light or something” she looks to him and tries to smile. “I'm just tired, I didn't sleep very well”

“Well there's probably some sleeping pills in there” he offers. “If they'll help”

“No” she shakes her head. “I'll just have some tea” she assures him. “And an early night” He smiles softly and kisses her forehead.

“I just worry about you” he admits pulling back. “About both of you”

“I know” she tells him with a small smile. He leaves her alone, she takes a breath and closes the cabinet before leaving the room.

…............

Bambi pulls on an oversized hoodie before climbing into her bed, a tea pot on her bedside table, her cushion arranged for comfort, her laptop open on the end of her bed, a video of a violinist concert ready and loaded. She takes the mug next to the teapot and takes a sip before pressing play on the video.

….........

Bambi butters her toast, Bella sat next to her eating cereal, both girls in a comfortable silence, they never have to talk and can be more connected then the bestist of friends. Charlie leans in the doorway and smiles seeing the two of them sat together, Bambi reaching for her orange juice. Bella looks to Bambi and smiles a little.

“Jessica is up for going out” Bella tells her, Bambi hums in agreement. “If you don't mind” Bambi shrugs.

“I can tolerate her” Bambi admits. “For you” she smiles at Bella who smiles back. “When are you thinking?”

“I dunno, this weekend?” Bella asks, Bambi nods.

“Just let me know” Bambi offers. “We can do some shopping, get food...make a night of it” Bella nods and smiles.

“Sounds great actually” Bella admits. Charlie looks to the mail in his hand and nods heading into the room.

“Morning, girls” he greets, they both turn to him and smile at the same time. Sometimes it's hard for him to remember they're not actually twins. “You've got some mail” Charlie tells Bambi handing her a thick packet envelope. “Looks like it's from England” he comments, she hums a little setting the thick packet down on the table, ignoring it. Bella glances to her watching as she ignore the letter she and Charlie can guess is from the school. And it's thick, which means that it's a really, really long rejection letter, or she got in and it's her acceptance packet. Bambi's been quiet about London since the Cullen's left, Charlie and Renee may have been the ones to point her towards music school but it was Edward that encouraged her to push for the school, it was him that pushed her to apply. Bella and Charlie share a look, Charlie shrugs a little and then leaves the two girls alone.

“We should get going” Bella states standing and moving into the living room to grab her jacket and bag. Bambi stands and grabs her own jacket from the back of the chair, Bella glances to her twin as Bambi looks to the letter, picks it up and wrinkles her nose.

“London” she mumbles and then scoffs turning and shoving the letter into the trash. “Yeah, right” she shakes her head. What was she thinking? She can't go to London to study. She's not that girl. She's not good enough for something like that. Her lip trembles a little as she threatens to cry. Bella watches her sadly. Bambi shakes her head and walks away from the kitchen.

“I'll catch up, I forgot a book upstairs” Bella tells Bambi who nods and leaves, Bella waits a moment before moving to take the letter out of the trash, she hides it in her own bag and then hurries outside to catch up with Bambi.

…...............

Edward sits in an armchair, a huge book open in front of him, it's ancient, one of Carlisle's, a picture of a fairy is emblazoned on one side of the book and one the other, written in Latin, a lengthy description of the fae. But none of it matches Bambi, nothing but the blood. It has to be something else. Or something more. He closes the book and shoves it aside. He shouldn't even be looking into her any more. He glances to his cell phone next to him and stares at it. He wants nothing more then to call her, to beg her, he actually feels like he should beg for her to come back to him. To get them back on track. He looks away and closes his eyes.

“If it hurts this much” Esme offers behind him. “If...being this far away from Nadine is causing you this much pain”

“Connor and I agreed” Edward corrects standing to turn to her.

“I know” she offers. “But...isn't it looking like Nadine isn't human?” she asks. “You left to keep them safe, because they were human...”

“James bit her” Edward admits, and the house then pauses hearing him. “He bit her and nothing happened, I mean....she got sick, like..like a really bad virus but nothing” he looks to Esme. “I don't know what she is. I don't understand what's happening to her” Esme moves closer. “What if she's just as mortal as a human, she ages, she dies, then what happens?”

“You lived a life with the woman you loved” Esme tells him. “50, 60, 70 years of happiness” Edward turns away a little.

“She broke it off” he reminds her.

“Not because she fell out of love with you” Esme reminds him back. “Because you two being apart hurt too much” she touches his arm, he looks to her. “Try calling her at least, try talking to her...” he looks to his cellphone and nods a little.

…...............

 

 


	62. Chapter Sixty One

Bella sits in her car in the school parking lot, she pulls Bambi's letter from London out of her bag and opens it. Bambi may not be willing to look into this but Bella will not see her twin's future disappear because she is upset at the moment. Bella pulls the letter out and can immediately tell it is not a rejection letter, there are pamphlets for West End shows, for their school, for the local area, they're trying to get her to come to London. Bella sets those aside and reads the top letter.

“Summer Programme” Bella reads proudly. “Oh Bambi” Bella reads the letter. They loved her. So much so they want her to go over in the summer to take their summer programme to see if she fits in well with them. Bambi would get to spend the entire summer in London doing what she loves to do. Bella is not letting Bambi walk away from this. She sets the letter back into her bag and climbs out of her truck.

…............

At lunch Bella finds Bambi in the music room with her violin, she plays something hauntingly brilliant and beautiful. It just makes Bella more determined to get Bambi's ass to England. Bambi glances to Bella out the corner of her eye before she stops playing to greets her.

“Bella” she starts. “What are you doing here?” she sets her violin down.

“Well I just...” Bella starts. “I cam to give you something” Bella pulls the letter from her bag and holds it out to Bambi who scoffs and shakes her head. “Read it” Bella pushes, Bambi sighs and snatches the letter from her. Bambi turns away to read the letter. Her eyes scanning over the letters, reading how much they want her to join the school. Bambi swallows the emotional lump in her throat and turns back to Bella, she holds the letter back to her.

“I'm not going” Bambi argues.

“You are going to London in the summer, Bambi” Bella counters. “If I have to kick your ass onto a plane then I will” Bella adds, Bambi bites her lip to stop herself from crying.

“Bella” Bambi whispers. “You need me here”

“And I will always need you” Bella comments. “You're my sister, my best friend, of course I'm always going to need you....but I also need you to do this.....” she motions to the letter. “I need you to go to London, I need you to be happy” Bambi sniffles and looks down.

“Okay” Bambi agrees and looks to Bella. “I graduate and I'll go to London”

“And we have months to get ready for it” Bella offers. “You're going to need a new wardrobe, and we should talk to Dad” Bella tells her warmly. “He's going to be so proud” Bambi hugs Bella tightly, Bella hugs her back.

….............

Bambi, Bella and Jessica exit the movie theatre. A marquee behind them bears the title of a zombie film. Bambi tugs her jacket around herself slightly.

“I don't get why are there so many zombie movies” Bambi comments, Jessica looks to her.

“It's, like, a metaphor? For crass consumerism or something” Jessica adds, Bella glances at her. “Not that you'd know anything about consuming. You didn't buy anything today”

“I bought something” Bella argues, Bambi snorts.

“Socks don't count” Bambi points out.

“`Course, I was surprised you even called” Jessica comments.

“Yeah, I've....we've been kind of... out of it” Bella offers in way of explanation.

“Kind of? I mean, at first I was worried. Then I'm like, okay, she's still bumming? It's not like I wasn't going through things, too. Like Mike deciding he wanted to "just be friends?" That was really hard and...” Jessica rambles, Bambi rolls her eyes shooting Bella a look.

“How `bout a ride, girls?” Across the street a biker shouts towards them. Bella, Bambi and Jessica look over at him, Bambi snorts as Bella stares, almost hypnotised by the man. Bambi steps in front of Bella.

“Gross” she comments. “Let's get outta here”

“I know them... I think...” Bella comments, Bambi looks back at the bikers and frowns.

“In what world do you know them?” Bambi asks and then takes Bella's arm. “Can we just go...” Bella shakes her off.

“I want to see something” Much to Bambi's frustration, Bella begins to cross the street toward the Guys, frightened but drawn.

“Alright, we got a taker” A biker teases, Bambi growls a little, vibrating through her chest.

“Bella!” Bambi shouts as Jessica watches, the two of them watch as Bella talks to the bikers, before she gets on a bike. “What the hell is she doing?” Bambi asks.

“She's your crazy sister” Jessica answers, the bike rides away, with Bella. Bambi's jaw drops, this is not Bella.

…..............

The four Guys rev their bikes and peel away from Bella stood in the middle of the road. Bella watches them go as Bambi storms up to her, seething.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Bambi snaps at her sister, Bella looks to her.

“I... saw something”

“You. Are insane. Or suicidal” Bambi counters.

“The more dangerous... the more real it was”

“So, what, you're like an adrenaline junky now? Go hang-gliding or bungie-jumping. Don't be a complete freak” Bambi growls, Bella looks to her. “What is going on with you?” Bambi asks her softer, Bella shrugs a little and looks down.

“I saw him” Bella whispers. “Connor...” Bambi frowns at her. “The closer I got to the bikers....it's like he was with me”

“Bella” Bambi whispers.

“I just...wanted..” Bambi takes her hand.

“Come on” Bambi whispers. “Let's go home....” Bella sniffles letting Bambi guide her away from the road and back towards where she parked.

…................

Edward sits staring at his cell phone, trying to will himself to call Bambi, he can call her, they can be just friends, pen pals he guess they would be. They can do that. They can be friends. He grabs the phone and dials before setting it to his ear.

…..............

Bambi sits on her bed stroking Bella's hair, her younger twin sleeping soundly for the first time in months. Bambi's cell phone vibrates on the bedside table. Bambi looks to it and then frowns seeing Edward's name flashing on the screen. She swallows harshly and then grabs the phone, pressing answers before setting it to her ear.

“What are you doing?” Bambi asks him as the line picks up.

“Just wanted to talk” Edward answers. “That's okay, right?”

“No” she argues. “No, it's not okay” she gently slips Bella's head from her lap and stands from her bed. “What part of this is too hard, don't you get?” she is already getting upset.

“Bambi” he whispers. “Please don't push me away, I know we...broke up...but that doesn't mean we can't be friends”

“It wouldn't work” She argues taking the window seat to look outside. “I'm starting to think Connor had the right idea” she admits. “Clean break”

“No, that's not...” Edward starts.

“Goodbye, Edward, don't call me again” Bambi interrupts and then hangs up, closing her eyes and setting the phone to her heart.

…..........

Edward looks to his phone and then turns to look out the window as the snow storm intensifies outside.

 

 


	63. Chapter Sixty Two

Jacob stands with Bambi, both leaning against her car as she explains Bella's newest stupid ass plan. Jacob laughs a little and shakes his head.

“Is she serious?” Jacob asks her turning to her, Bambi nods

“I tried to talk her out of it, but she's determined” Bambi complains. “I mean, Bella's never been this person”

“No, you're the risk taker, that's true” Jacob mumbles, she pushes at his shoulder and smiles a little, he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her head. “It's nice to see you smile again” he comments as she pulls back.

“I know I haven't really been....here” she offers, he shrugs and smiles.

“I know why, and I get it” he assures her. “And hey, look, still friends” he comments. She smiles and nods.

“Where's Caleb?” she asks. “I thought he'd be here too” Jacob looks down a little.

“He's...I dunno, he got sick last week and then he's.....” Jacob answers. “He comes in really late and stuff....”

“Jake....” she takes his hand.

“He's hanging around with...Sam and the others” he adds.

“They're the ones you don't like, right?” she asks. “The ones you told me about” he nods. “Want me to kick his ass?” she asks, Jacob smiles and shakes his head.

“Nah....Dad told me it's just Caleb...growing up” Bambi scoffs.

“Yeah, it's just puberty” she teases, Jacob wraps his arm around her shoulders and shrugs slightly.

“I still have you” he comments, she pats his chest and nods.

“That you do” she agrees as Bella pulls up in her truck, a tarp covering something big in the back. Bella climbs out and gives the pair a smile before looking around slightly.

“Caleb not around?” Bella asks.

“He's not” Jacob offers quietly. “Stuck with me” Bella smiles a little hiding her disappointment.

“Oh, that's okay” Bella offers. “I urm...well then I brought you something” Bella pulls the tarp back, revealing - her neighbor's two dilapidated, rusting motorcycles.

“Yeah, Bambi warned me” Jacob offers, Bella looks to Bambi who shrugs a little. “Since when are you into motorcycles?” Jacob asks her.

“Recently”

“The parts alone will be pricey”

“I have a college fund I can dig into” Bella tells them, Bambi scoffs.

“Oh, yeah, Dad's gonna love that” Bambi warns.

“Dad won't know” Bella counters.

“Wow. Lying to Dad. Blowing through college money. Repairing dangerous machines - that I'm guessing you'll want to ride?” Jacob asks.

“I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless” Bella starts.

“Oh it's totally stupid and reckless” Jacob agrees. “When do we start?” he asks, Bambi shoots him a look and smacks his arm.

“You're supposed to help me talk her out of it” Bambi scolds. Jacob sighs a little and looks to her as Bella turns to the bikes.

“Better we supervisor this then her going off and doing it herself” Jacob offers, Bambi sighs a little understanding, she nods.

“Right, fine, but I am not getting on one of them” she argues and then nudges him. “Take your time” she adds, he nods and nudges her back, her smiles drops slightly as voices filter into her head, thoughts, but not Bella's or Jacob's, she frowns and turns to look behind her, on the edge of the woods next to Sam stand three others, Jared, Paul, and Caleb. All have cropped hair, sleeveless shirts, cut-offs. Her eyes search each of them, trying to find the source, she settles on Sam who glances away from Jacob and looks at Bambi. She turns away and takes a steadying breath, her heart pounding past her ears the start of a headache forming.

…............

Bambi drives towards the town centre for painkillers, her head is pounding away, her antipsychotics are no longer working at all, and all the thoughts are back. She can't sleep, so she drives instead. She reaches over and turns up the radio, trying to drown out all other sounds. Better. She relaxes slightly, running her hands over her steering wheel. A hiker runs from the woods at the side of the road and into the path of Bambi's car, she slams her foot on the break and screams, he bounces off the hood and through her windscreen, the car stops. Bambi stares into the face of a stranger, can feel the glass in her hair and on her clothes, there is blood on her face, running down her nose but all she can do is stare into the face of the man in front of her, she lets out a pained cry and covers her mouth.

…..............

Charlie's police cruiser skids to a stop behind Bambi's car and he climbs out, watches as the coroner removes a body bag.

“No” he whispers and moves forward. “Bambi?” he asks looking around, he relaxes seeing her sat on the road. He moves towards her. “Bambi?” Charlie asks, she looks up at him, her eyes red, her cheeks stained with tears and blood, she cries again.

“Daddy” she whimpers. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.....It was an accident” he nods and moves to her.

“Sorry, Chief” A deputy stops him. “You can't....not until someone's taken her statement” Charlie looks to Bambi who looks down as she cries, wrapping her arms around herself.

“What are you waiting for?” Charlie asks annoyed.

“On the CCTV” the deputy points up at the traffic camera, Charlie sighs and nods. “You can sit with her, just....”

“I know” Charlie tells him. “I am still a cop, remember?” the deputy nods and Charlie moves to sit next to Bambi. “It's okay, Bambi” she shakes her head.

“I killed someone” she whispers, squeezing her arms around herself. “I killed him....I killed him” Charlie looks to her sadly as she cries. “I killed him” she shudders and tries to curl in on herself. “I killed him” she presses her forehead to her knees and cries.

….................

Bambi sits in the front of Charlie's cruiser as he drives her home, his police jacket wrapped around her shoulders, and her arms wrapped around herself. She killed someone. She whimpers. Charlie looks to her worried. She'd may seem like the tough twin but she's the oldest one, she's supposed to be the tough one, the brave one, the protective one, but she is still vulnerable, easily torn. She pulls the coat tighter around herself and curls up on the seat. Charlie reaches over and takes her hand.

“It's going to be okay, Bambi” he tells her softly.

“How?” she looks to him. “How is it going to be okay, Dad? I killed someone” her voice breaks.

“It was an accident” he tells her. “Okay, it's not your fault....” she starts to cry and leans back in her seat.

“He still died....” she tells him. “Someone is dead and it's my fault....I should be punished” Charlie squeezes her hand.

“No, you don't, this is not your fault....this is not on you” she looks away and out of the window.

“I still killed someone” she whispers wrapping her arms around herself.

 


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

Bella sits waiting for her sister and her father, Jacob sits with her worry deep in his bones, Bella had text him, telling him Bambi had been in an accident but she didn't know how bad it was going to be, and of course, he'd raced straight over to see for himself. The front door opens and closes and Jacob stands, Bambi shuffles in wearing Charlie's police jacket, dried blood on her face and in her hair, along with chunks of glass.

“Bambi” Jacob whispers and moves to her, she sniffles and leans into his chest, he wraps his arms around her, Charlie follows her in.

“Dad?” Bella looks to Charlie as he steps up behind Bambi.

“Why don't you go take a shower?” he asks Bambi, who nods against Jacob's chest, then leaves the room, Charlie sighs and moves to drop into an arm chair.

“What happened?” Bella asks.

“There was an accident” he tells the younger twin and Jacob. “She killed someone” Bella gasps and covers her mouth, Jacob looks surprised. “It was an accident” Charlie reminds them. “He ran out in front of her car....and she didn't have time to stop” he runs his fingers through his hair. “He went straight through the window”

“Is she in trouble?” Jacob asks. Charlie shakes his head.

“No, it was an accident....she wasn't speeding, she's not been drinking or anything else, and she still tried to stop even though it was too late, and she called the station, it really was an accident......” he sighs and leans forward. “She's going to need us to get through this” Charlie looks to Jacob. “Both of you” Jacob nods. Charlie looks to Bella. “Your sister's always felt things stronger than most people and what she is feeling right now.....” he looks up as the back door closes, he frowns. “Nadine?”

“I'll go” Jacob tells them heading out the back of the house. “Bambi?” he asks looking around, she's no where to be found.

…....................

Bambi runs through the trees, something within herself had told her to go, to leave the house and head into the forest, so she had, she can't stay still, she can't just go about her life as usual, she did a bad thing, a very bad thing and she should have been punished for it, so she runs, heart pounding as she does, fast, faster then she ever has before. Fire coursing through her veins, a heat, powerful and burning, she buckles and hits the ground with a cry of pain. There is a ringing in her ears. No, not a ringing, a howling. A collective howling heading towards her. There is a ripping sound and a burst of energy and she collapses to the dirt.

[Nadine?] She snaps her head around looking for the source of the voice before frowning, realising it's in her head, she turns back to the wolf and cocks her head just as another wolf, more grey, with thick red fur at the backs of his legs and along his tail, grey speckled markings across his face, burst through the trees and bumps into the first. She stares at it and then growls, full on canine growls and she moves to her feet.

[Bambi?] the second wolf asks, she snaps her head up to it, it cocks it's head. [Oh Bambi] Familiar, that voice is familiar, she looks to the first wolf and then to herself, fur everywhere, literally everywhere, she lets out a whine. [How is this possible?] The second asks the first.

[I don't know] Bambi looks down at her feet....paws and scratches her nails in the dirt. [Nadine] she looks at the first wolf and images flicker through her mind, other wolves, and humans, a bunch of them, acting like one big family, and Caleb is with them. Bambi blinks and looks away.

[What was that?] She asks, the second wolf moves to her and presses his head to her shoulder and nudges under her head.

[Your pack] the first wolf answers. [Your family] she looks to him, the image of an older boy in her mind, tall, broad, she's seen him before, Sam Uley, he'd saved Bella from the woods. Her eyes widen slightly.

[Werewolves] she states and looks to the second wolf. [You're werewolves]

[Shifters] Sam corrects. [And so are you] Sam-wolf tells her. She shakes her head. [Look] he moves to her and nudges her head, she turns to look at herself, four legs, fur, tail, she can feel ears on the top of her head. She blinks and looks to Sam-wolf.

[This is a dream] She tells them and shuts her eyes. [I fell asleep, this is all a bad dream] the two wolves share a look.

[Look after her] Sam-wolf tells the second wolf. [I need to talk to the elders]

[Come on, Bambi] the second wolf nudges her shoulder, pushing her forward. [Come on] he nudges her again, this time she goes, reluctantly, slowly, she looks to him, watches images, memories.

[Caleb?] she asks, he nudges his head against hers.

[Yeah, I'm right here, Bambi] he tells her back, brushing up against her, it's supposed to be comforting. [It's going to be okay] he tells her.

[I don't understand] she whispers in her mind, nothing about this makes sense, none of it, so vampires are real, and now, and now freaking werewolves are as well? [I'm not dreaming, am I?] she asks looking to Caleb-wolf, he looks to her and then away.

[No] he answers quietly brushing up against her.

…............

Bambi-wolf sits staring at Caleb-wolf who stands ahead of her trying to coach her through turning back, to shifting back to her human skin. But her heart and mind aren't in it, she's not concentrating like she should be.

[You have to relax] Caleb-wolf instructs her. But Bambi can't. Her mind is running 10000 miles an hour, over everything, anything, down to the way the light it filtering through the trees. Her eyes sharper, her hearing more tuned to her surroundings. [I know it's a lot to take in] Caleb offers, she snaps her eyes to his.

[Why me?] she asks him. [Why is this happening to me?]

[I don't know] he admits. [It's not supposed to be you next] he adds, Bambi looks to her paws taking deep breaths through her nose. Trying to relax, to change back. She closes her eyes and feels the prickling along her skin, a snap of her bones before she is laying, naked on the ground. The cold air rushes over her skin and she looks to Caleb-wolf who turns and trots off behind a tree before returning, clothed, she is not. He clears his throat and keeps his eyes anywhere but on her, she wraps her arms around herself and looks away.

“You did good, it'll be easier next time” he offers. “Paul took 3 hours to turn back” she starts to shake, but it's not with the cold. Caleb glances to her and then sighs sadly. He knows how weird this must be for her, she wasn't raised on the legends like he was, and the vampires were one thing, like she thought, but shifters, werewolves, that's another thing. “Bambi” he starts stepping closer. “Sam'll explain everything” he offers, she sniffles and nods a little.

…..............

Bambi pulls her knees to her chest as she sits on the bed in the quest room of Emily's, it's pretty much where they all crash, she supposes that means her too now. Bambi sighs and picks at dried mud on her knee, she's aware of her nakedness but seen as her clothes were shredded when she....changed there's nothing she can do about it. Changed it too kind a word for what happened to her, this is her punishment, this is what she gets when she hurts people. Her lip trembles as she tries to hold in her tears.

“Here” Caleb enters the room shaking out a hoodie and moving to her side. “Bambi?” he asks when she doesn't move or look at him, she can't, she just can't deal with all of this at once. Caleb sighs softly and pulls the hoodie over her head, gently pulling her arms through the arm holes and pulls it down her chest. “It's okay” he brushes her hair back and out of the hoodie, he frowns as his hand comes away covered in glass and blood. “What?” he pulls Bambi's face up, the blood from her face almost gone but is seeable to his wolf eyes. “Bambi? What happened?” he asks, her eyes find his just as Billy rolls in downstairs, they can both hear him, smell him. Bambi looks away from Caleb, he sighs and strokes her hair. “I'll be right back” he stands and leaves.

 

 


	65. Chapter Sixty Four

Bambi slowly walks down the stairs listening to the others talk to Billy. All of them seem surprised that this has happened to her just as surprised as she is that it's happened. She tries to remain quiet to listen to them. Her body still trembles, the threat of her fluffing out again is right there on the surface.

“She's not of the bloodline” Sam argues, trying to keep quiet.

“I have no explanation for you” Billy adds his eyes flickering around the other wolves. Then up the stairs. “Nadine” Billy greets seeing her, she shrinks into herself slightly watching them all turn to look at her. Sam takes a step towards her and she takes one back away from him causing him to stop, he understands, the others at least know him or of him before they first shift, the others knew of the legends, Bambi....well all of this is new to her.

“I'm not going to hurt you” Sam assures her quietly. “Are you hungry?”

“I want to go home now” she admits.

“We need to talk about this first” Sam counters. “Do you remember what happened?” she sniffles and shifts on her feet.

“There was an accident” she whispers. “I didn't mean to...”

“After that” Billy stops her, knowing how upset she'll get going through it again. “You went home?” she nods.

“I was going to have a shower” she admits. “And I got this feeling...Like I needed to leave, and I couldn't stop myself....I just...ran into the woods, just kept running....then” she sighs. “Poof” she whispers, Billy and Sam share a look.

“You didn't feel angry?” Sam asks her, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “Just...scared, upset” They share another look and Bambi knows it is at her expense, she pulls the sleeves of the hoodie down her arms and shuffles on her feet.

“Are you hungry, Bambi?” Caleb asks grabbing a plate from the table, his eyes on Bambi, she shrugs a little and then reaches up to brush her hair back from her face.

“That ring” Billy states, Bambi looks to her hand. “Did it survive the shift?” he asks surprised, Bambi shrugs.

“I guess so” she mumbles. “I never take it off” she frowns a little. “I don't remember putting it on so I guess....it survived, I don't know” she looks to her ring and spins it around her finger a little, she'd taken Edward's promise ring off before she met with him last to break up with him, it's stored safe back in her closet in a box. But this ring, she's had for as long as she can remember. Caleb piles food onto a plate and moves to her.

“We'll take these upstairs” Caleb tells Bambi, taking her arm and turning her towards the stairs. Billy watches her head away with his son. Sam looks to Billy as the upstairs door closes with a click.

“What do you think?” Sam asks.

“I need to talk to Harry” Billy states. Paul frowns.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because I have seen that ring before” Billy answers. “A long time ago” And with that he leaves, those left behind sharing a look before Sam follows the older man out.

…................

Caleb strokes Bambi's hair as she lays with her head in his lap, she sniffles a little and then sits up to look at him.

“Why?” she asks him, he frowns. “Why does this happen?” she adds. “Like is it....nature or...magic or....some pimple covered hat wearing witch curse?” Caleb fights the smirk working onto his lips, she's freaking out and needs him to be serious.

“Well I guess it's a little bit of nature and a little bit of magic” he answers, she raises an eyebrow and shoots him a look. “It's the bloodline” he adds. “And usually when that bloodline picks up the scent of a....vampire, they change”

“Usually?” she asks. “But you don't think that's the case for me, right?” she asks him, he shakes his head. “Is Bella gonna change?” she adds worried. “Is this gonna happen to her?” he grabs her hands and pulls her closer.

“Hey, slow down” he scolds. “Deep breaths, you get worked up your gonna burst” he warns. “And I mean....you will actually burst into fur” her eyes widen in alarm. “Okay, that didn't help” he mumbles and wraps his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest. “It's going to be okay” he whispers. “Sam'll explain everything in a bit, 'kay?” he adds letting her shake softly against him.

“Sorry you're all stuck with me” she whispers sadly against him, Caleb shakes his head and strokes her hair. R

“We're not stuck, okay” he argues. “We're family now” he assures her.

….................

Sam stands with Billy away from the cabin, far enough away.

“Harry had a sister” Billy tells Sam. “A half-sister, Marianne, she was the result of an affair their father had....she was always different, knew things she shouldn't, answered questions that weren't asked....I heard she had a child but no one knew where it went.....”

“The ring?” Sam asks. “You said this was about a ring”

“Was given to Marianne by her lover not long before she ran away....I only saw it once, but it was unique, this big black stone in the centre.....”

“So Bambi is of the bloodline then?” Sam asks. “Bella?”

“They were always so different growing up” Billy answers. “So very different”

“You don't think they're sisters” Sam catches up. “Do you think they know?” Billy shakes his head.

“You can't tell her...not till I'm sure, Nadine and Charlie have always been close, if she were to find out....it would ruin that bond” Sam nods a little.

“I can try” Billy nods, knowing how difficult it will be for someone with a pack mind to keep things from his pack.

 


	66. Chapter Sixty Five

Bambi pulls the sleeves of Caleb's hoodie down her arms as she sits across from Sam, his eyes tracking the movement, watching her carefully. He's tried explaining it all to her. Including the bloodlines without giving too much about her own away; without alarming her to Billy's suspicions about her. Bambi pushes her fingers through her hair and sniffles a little.

“So why me?” Bambi asks Sam as Caleb touches her arm, she jerks away slightly. “If it's specific bloodlines then....I don't understand”

“Neither do I” Sam answers her quietly. “But we'll figure it out” he assures her leaning forward. Sam stands as Bambi does, she sighs a little; all she wants is to go home and crawl into her bed and hide. She doesn't want to be here with all these people. People she doesn't know. And Caleb, he's fine, it's the others that are bothering her. The influx of voice in her head and she just wants out. “You can't tell..” Sam warns her, Bambi scoffs cutting him off.

“Who's going to believe I turn into giant dog anyway?” She asks back and then leaves not waiting for a response.

“Should I go after her?” Caleb asks, Sam shakes his head.

“Give her some space” Sam answers. “It's a lot to take in” Caleb keeps his eyes on the door, he lets out a sigh. Worried about her.

…..........

Bambi sits on her bed, head bowed, hands in her lap. How is this her life? Seriously? Vampires? Werewolves? All she wanted was to be normal. After all her break downs in Phoenix. After being the freak. All she wanted was to fit in. To be just like everyone else. Well that's all well and truly screwed up now, isn't it? She stands grabbing her cell phone from the comforter, scrolling through the contacts list till she finds Edward's name. Lingers. Pauses. She closes her eyes. She turns her phone over in her hand and starts to pace the length of her room. Her heart is in agony. Her mind lost to confusion. She knows she is so close to having another of her episodes. Can feel it niggling away. All of it building on her shoulders. And all she wants is Edward. To call him. To cry to him. To tell him everything. But how can she. They're not together any more. He's not the one she turns to any more. She stops and looks up hearing footsteps outside of her bedroom window before moving to it. She lifts the window and leans out. Caleb looks up at her from outside and gives her a small smile.

“You okay?” he asks, she sniffles and shrugs. “I'm coming up” he takes a few steps back and Bambi frowns doing the dame. Caleb jumps up, scrambling up the side of the house before he swings himself into her room through her window and she turns to him. He smiles softly and moves straight for her. No words exchanged but he knows. He knows. So he pulls her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her and letting her bury her face into his neck. It's too much for her. Her lip trembles. Emotions brewing to the edge before they boil over. She starts to cry in his arms. He strokes her hair whispering softly to her, reassuring her that it's okay, that everything will be okay.

….....

Bambi and Caleb lay side by side on the bed staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She glances to him and then away again.

“What's it like?” she asks. “All of this” she motions to the two of them, Caleb shrugs a little.

“It's tough...” he answers. “.....but we're a family” he admits looking to her. “A pack....the others like to rough house and there's always banter and we seem to always be hungry but...it's actually...wolf stuff aside it's good...” Bambi turns her head to him, threading her fingers with his. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” he asks. “With the crash?” she shakes her head getting upset again, already.

“No” she whispers, pleads with him. “No, I don't” he squeezes her hand and gives a nod. They both lay in silence listening to the sounds of the house. Bella's listening to music in her room. Charlie the game downstairs. Caleb glances to Bambi.

“You get used to it” he comments. “The change in stuff” she frowns at him. “Hearing and sight and stuff....”

“But nothing's changed” she admits, he frowns at her this time. She is then cocking her head in thought before she pushes Caleb off the bed, he hits the floor with a groan and a thud. She hisses at him. “Be quiet” she warns and then Charlie is entering the room. He raises an eyebrow at Bambi as Caleb rolls under her bed.

“Where did you go?” he asks her.

“Out” Bambi answers.

“I was worried sick, after today, I just....” he takes a breath “You shouldn't have run off like that” he scolds, Bambi looks down. “Jacob was worried about you, we all were”

“I'm sorry” Bambi whispers pathetically. Her emotions all over the place with the stress. Charlie sighs and moves to her, pats her shoulder and then kisses her head.

“Just glad you're home” he offers and then leaves, Bambi's jaw trembles as Caleb rolls back out from under the bed and joins her on the bed, pulling her closer to him.

….....................

Bambi and Caleb walk together through the trees, the sun rising beyond them. They'd left early before Charlie and Bella had woken; heading to Sam's. Bambi needs to be more involved, she needs to understand, she is a part of the pack. And she has him. Caleb, it's not like she's been thrown in the deep end with it all, alone, like he was. He looks to her and then smiles.

“So heads up” he starts. “Paul's got his issues, anger mostly, bursts into fluff every time he stubs his toe” Caleb explains to Bambi. “Jared's alright, just don't ever make a bet with him, chances are you will loose” Bambi smiles a little. “Sam is all responsibility; but he means well and he's trying....” Caleb adds. “He's struggles but that's what were here for....”

“What about you?” She asks.

“I'm still me, Nads” he answers. “That hasn't changed....just with more...”

“Dog?” she asks, he shoots her a look.

“Wolf” he argues, she smirks.

“Cause there's such a huge difference” she teases weakly, trying to feel better about all this. But she's not slept. And it's all just going around and around in her head. Making her want to scream at the world. He stops her; sees her facial expression shift.

“Hey” he whispers. “I promise everything will be okay” he kisses her forehead. “I'm right here....we're all here for you” he clasps her cheeks.

“I just wanted to be normal” she whispers sadly. He nods.

“Yeah, I know” he gives her a soft smile. “But we don't always get what we want”

 


	67. Chapter Sixty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a whole chapter with no dialogue in what so ever. None was needed.

Billy Black is a sentimental old fool some times. He's the sort of man that keeps photos, ticket stubs, Christmas cards, wedding invitations, shells from days out with his kids. But right now....he's glad for it. All these photos of Harry and Charlie and Billy. But Billy is concentrating on a collection of photos from almost 20 years ago now. That Christmas. The last time Marianne Clearwater had visited her family. The last time she went by Clearwater before she changed her name to Foster. The last time anyone from the reservation saw her. He touches the edges of the photo and smiles sadly seeing the image of Harry and his half-sister stood together, smiling widely at one another. Billy knew he'd seen that ring before. There, on Marianne's hand, wrapped around Harry, is that ring. Is Bambi's ring. Billy frowns a little. He had no idea she'd had a kid. And she must have been pregnant in this photo, early but definitely carrying. Did she know then? Did she knowingly visit her family pregnant and not tell them? He wonders if it's because she and Harry fought, did she visit to tell them she was expecting? Did that fight with Harry put her off? Billy already knows Harry regrets those words to his sister the day she left and never came back. Looking at this photo, remembering Marianne's face, how much he can see Bambi in her and vice versa. Bambi looks so much like her mother he feels like an idiot for not seeing it before. If Bambi is Marianne's daughter, then where is Marianne? Why isn't she here raising her daughter? Why is some other man raising her daughter? Billy has a bad feeling about it all. Because he grew up with Marianne, he knew her, knew how much she wanted a family....she would never willingly give away her chance at being a mother. Billy sighs and closes his eyes. There is only one way to know for sure. And he needs to do it without Nadine's knowledge. He does not want to break that bond she has with Charlie and Bella. Charlie, though maybe not her blood father, raised her. He can't break that bond.

…..........

Charlie watches Bambi worried as she pulls on her jacket, her eyes dull and distant as pulls the item of clothing along her arms. He's worried about her again. He knows. He knows that after the car accident and the death of that hiker that things aren't going to be normal for a while, that it is going to change her, to affect her in ways he will never understand. And whilst he is right. She is changed. And she is haunted and affected by recent events. It's not all of her problems. It's all just building and building and she's not sure how much more she can take. She glances to Charlie who offers her a small smile, trying to reassure her, it doesn't work. She plugs in her head phones and turns up the volume on her phone before leaving the house heading into the trees, the night air cool on her heated skin, the moon illuminating the sky above her. How werewolf.

…..........

Bambi stares up at the Cullen house tucking her hands in her jacket pockets, music playing in her ears, her eyes a little brighter. She climbs the steps of the front porch and looks around before forcing her way in, shoulder pushing the door open, she sneezes a little as the breeze disrupts the dust. Wrinkling her nose Bambi closes the door again. Honestly she doesn't know why she's here. She took a run and this is where it lead her. To this house. She moves forward, looking around. But everything is so cold and dark and...lifeless. Bambi sniffles and heads further into the house. Everything is gone. Every trace, except for the house itself.

…..........

Late Bambi pulls her jacket closer, she can't feel the cold any more but it's not a chill she's shielding herself from but more from her own feelings. She's not coping with her change. She can't cope with it. She sits huddled against the wall of one of Edward's room, eyes staring at the wall beyond her. She just needs the quiet. Charlie's worry is as loud as a fog horn, Bella's concerned eyes track her every move and when she's with the pack they all stare at her; none of them understanding why her. Yeah, well she doesn't know either. And Jacob; he keeps texting, calling, he just wants to make sure she's okay. And she is grateful, of course she is, what sort of monster wouldn't be, but it's all too much. She drops her forehead against the top of her knees, her shoulders start to shake and she finally lets herself really cry. She lets it all out. Everything that has happened.

….............

Bambi stays in that position until she starts to fall asleep. And she seriously debates becoming a squatter in this house. It's not like she has to worry about the heating. But she does suppose food would be a problem. There is none. So she'd have to go back and forth to either Charlie's or Sam's and both men would ask questions about where she is going and where she is staying. With a groan Bambi pushes herself up. Too many questions. She'll just walk home. Checking her phone she almost swears seeing that it is after midnight and Charlie has to be worried sick. She keeps giving him reasons to worry about her. Reasons that he may use if she breaks again. If he needs to lock her away for her own good. Maybe she should have him do that. Maybe being locked up and safe will make this all go away. Bambi sighs and closes her eyes. When did her life get so screwed up that she wanted to go to the nut house??

…...............

Billy sits in front of Harry who is holding the same photo Billy had been looking at earlier. His lips pulled into a worried line. Everyday he's worried about Marianne. Every single day since she left. And now he's learning he might have a niece out there. A niece who is inflicted with the curse. The first female wolf. He finds slight amusement that Marianne's daughter would be the one. She was always wild and loud and quick to anger. Never listened to anyone and did what she wanted. Run off to follow a band across the country. Broke their parents hearts in the end. He should never have said what he did that last day. Pushed all the blame on her. But he was angry and upset and he missed her. Harry lets out a breath and shares a look with Billy.

 


	68. Chapter Sixty Seven

Bambi knows she's been avoiding. She's been avoiding Bella. She's been avoiding Charlie. She's been avoiding Jacob. And her feelings. And her wolf. And her voices. And mostly all she wants to do is crawl into her bed and stay there, unfortunately Caleb and Sam aren't willing to let her. If it's not Caleb climbing into her window, it's Paul, or Sam, or Jared, or Embry. Each one determined to drag her out and involve her in the pack stuff. It's been 19 days since her wolf manifested. 19 days and she still can't make sense of it all. Sam keeps giving her worried glances. As if he's afraid she's going to crack under the pressure of it all, and to be fair, Bambi feels like she might just do that too. All of her issues are pushing against her. 

She even met Harry the other day, he seemed to spend most of the time staring at her, which unnerved her and made her incredibly uncomfortable. She knows something is going on. But her mind is so screwed up she can't linger to think about it, about any of it. Billy eventually pulled his friend out of there with an apology to Bambi. Harry just sees more of Marianne in Bambi then he thought he would, it's like he was actually looking at his baby sister. 

Bambi's also been spending more time at the Cullen's house, just sitting there with her head phones in, it's quiet there and she knows the wolves won't go any where near the house, effectively leaving her alone. Which she is glad for. Those moments when there is no pack. No wolves. Just her alone. It helps keep her sane, when it's chaos all around her. 

Bambi looks up from where she sits at the top of the stairs in Sam and Emily's home, her ears picking up Jacob's voice nearing. She knew all the wolves have been keeping an eye on him the last few days, aware that he should be next to change. She didn't go with them. It was too painful, Jacob is her best friend and she's not been allowed near him, she misses talking to him. She stands and takes slow steps down the stairs listening to Caleb and Jacob talking, it must have happened. Jacob must have phased. She runs her hand down the banister as she makes her way to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, Jake” Bambi whispers stood at the bottom of the stairs, he looks to her, understanding crossing his face as he moves towards her. “Yeah, got zapped with it too” she adds trying to joke but it comes out weak. Jacob pulls her into a tight hug and she hugs him back, closing her eyes. Her best friend is now right beside her riding the crazy ass wolf train with her. She clutches to his back, her fingers digging in as he breaths her in, he's missed her too. He pulls back and then lowers his head to kiss her, she pauses slightly, unsure how she wants to react. He pulls back before she can decide. Jacob rubs the back of his neck and sighs.

“I urm...wanted to do that for a while” he admits. “And I thought I'd like it” Jacob complains and wrinkles his nose, she shoots him a look. “Not that it was terrible” he is quick to argue. “Just...felt like I was kissing my sister” he admits, she sighs.

“Yeah” she agrees. “Me too” she shrugs.

“Don't get me wrong” Jacob whispers, aware of the audience now. “I love you” he assures her. “Just...”

“Yeah” she nods. “You're my best friend” she nudges him. “I love you too” he hugs her again, brushing his fingers through her hair. Caleb pats Jacob's back and looks to Sam who nods a little. That bond the three of them have will make for one hell of a pack team.

…................

Bambi sits on the floor, Jacob on one side, Caleb on her other, Jacob's arm rests around her shoulders as they watch some cheesy monster movie.

“Room for a few more?” Paul asks with a smirk stood behind them, Bambi turns to look at him, and Jared and Embry stood with him, they both offer smiles trying to get in with them. Jacob and Caleb look to Bambi who smiles a little. Because she is now realising that it's not just her. It's not just Caleb and Jacob. She's got an entire pack behind her.

“Only if Sam gets in here too” Bambi points out looking behind them to Sam who glances to her. “We're....all family now, right?” Sam smiles and nods.

“Yeah” he agrees moving to join them, Embry steals Jacob's pillow and dodges the younger wolf's hand as he tries to grab it back. Bambi watches them all interact, a warmth flooding her, because yeah, she may have had her doubts about this to begin with, that yeah, she is still struggling with it. But she really isn't alone with it. Caleb leans closer to Bambi and smiles kissing her cheek.

“Knew Jacob would cheer you up” he comments softly. She looks to him. “I know it's been hard for you....this whole thing, but we're all in this together” she nods and leans into his side. He wraps an arm around her and smiles as the other wolves get settled around them. Pushing in for space. Sam smiles a little looking around them, Paul is laughing as Embry and Jared throw a few playful punches at one another, Bambi is actually smiling for the first time since she phased, Jacob and Caleb at her side, both happy. They may just make this work. Bambi glances to Sam and smiles a little warmer, she nods to him and he nods back. Without his help she would have likely freaked out harder over this, but he's been patient, and he's tried to explain as best as he can, given that Bambi's phasing is still a mystery to him. Neither Billy or Harry having spoken to him about it yet. With the pack mind link they're putting it off as long as possible so as not to destroy Bambi and Charlie's bond.

 


	69. Chapter Sixty Eight

Bambi sits on the porch, her legs crossed, she's finally started to adopt the whole wolf get up. Shorts and a vest. Caleb is pressed against her back with his own, back to back as they talk. She's feeling much better about the whole pack and wolf thing, even if she doesn't fully understand it, yet. Sam keeps assuring her that everything will be okay, that he'll figure it out. That they will get answers. She glances back to Caleb who shrugs a little and smirks at her, she rolls her eyes. A howl pierces through the sky and their heads snap up like meerkats, and then they're on their feet, nothing is said, nothing is needed. They both bolt into the trees, weaving through them before two humans become two wolves. Caleb takes a moment to admire Bambi as a wolf because she is something else, her design, her coloring, it's....incredible. She's incredible. Of course, just as she is in life, she is in wolf, beautiful. Paws pound the dirt as they race towards the sound of the howl. The wind whips past them as they pick up their speed. Fast. Bambi loves fast. They are soon joined by Embry and Jacob who run into Caleb as the reach them, Bambi ahead of them as she runs. Just as fast as she is on the track. Her legs propelling her forward. She loves running. And now is no different. There is something more here too, a connection to the earth that she feels with each step, it flows through her. Almost like it's magic. She bounds over a small rock huddle and then has to force herself to stop, Sam, Jared, and Paul are waiting for them. She skids to a stop careening into Sam slightly, he huffs and looks to her.

[Sorry] she mumbles in her head, he snorts and nudges her shoulder with his own.

[What's going on?] Caleb asks rounding the two of them, anxious slightly as to why they've all been called together.

[Leech in the trees] Sam answers. [Picked up a scent near the boundary....] he nods his head towards the boundary of the treaty. Bambi's mind flashes with images of the Cullens' [It's not them] Sam tells her. [I'd recognize them...this is new] she huffs and shakes out her fur a little. Hiding her disappointment.

[Then who is it?] Embry asks before snapping at Bambi's tail as she smacks him in the face with it.

[Let's find out] Sam orders shooting them both a look, Bambi's tail drops between her legs slightly, scolded. It is known between them that Sam does let her get away with more than the others, she's the only girl, and she's not part of the tribe, it's all new and different for her, so he's a little more lenient. Not that the others mind. She's the baby sister none of them wanted but still adore and look after. Sam barks and then the pack moves, into the trees. Towards the boundary line to pick up the scent. There is something else in the air too. Bambi snaps her wolf head up as she sniffs at the air. Something....something familiar.

[Bella] she states, concerned and surprised. Sam moves to her side and nudges her head with his.

[Where?] he asks her back, she sniffs turning her head to locate her, but that's not the only scent she finds. Something flickers through her head, an image, a face. Laurent. She doesn't hesitate. She just moves. Sam's bark snaps behind her, but not at her. At the rest of the pack, they're moving with her, following her. They've got her back.

…...........

Bella steps into a clearing, hopeful... but her face falls. In contrast to the warmth of her memory, the meadow is now cold, gloomy, cloudy. And no Connor. She closes her eyes, trying to force Connor here. Nothing. Her eyes open on the empty, overcast meadow. Bella sinks to her knees. Tears threatening. But then she hears a rustling noise. She turns toward it, peers into the woods. Another rustling noise comes from another part of the woods. She spins toward it, nothing. Then she turns and jumps when she finds Laurent standing just ten yards away. Dreadlocks, chiseled face. Bella can't believe it.

“Laurent?”

“Bella” She beams, realizing he's real.

“Laurent!”

“I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here”

“I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend” Bella points out.

“Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, "The Enemy."

“You tried to help us” Laurent begins to stroll in a slow arc around her, his eyes assessing her as he talks.

“I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you and your sister behind. Weren't you sort of pets of theirs?” Bella's smile falters, fear beginning to dawn on her.

“Um... something like that” Bella mumbles fear gripping at her now.

“Do the Cullens visit often?” Laurent asks her. Suddenly, Connor's apparition appears between them.

“Lie”

“Absolutely. All the time”

“Lie better” Connor scolds her.

“I'll tell them you stopped by” Connor fades (throughout, he'll reappear when he speaks, then fade again). Bella tries to look relaxed. “Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?”

“I don't think so. Tanya's "vegetarian" family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult - living on nothing but animals” Suddenly, he's standing inches from her. She now sees his eyes. Dark blood-red. “Tell me, Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to... cheat?” Bella involuntarily takes a step away from him, wishing that she'd at least told Bambi she was going out, better yet she should have brought her stubbornly resilient sister with her. “But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria”

“... You're still friends” Bella realizes, Laurent shrugs.

“More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you and your sister”

“That's... too bad”

“Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Connor and Edward's mates, given they killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate” And now Bella knows. Terror overwhelms her. Connor appears at her side.

“Threaten him”

“They will know who did it. They'll come after both of you”

“I don't think they will. After all, how much could you mean to them if they left you here unprotected?” Laurent asks her, almost mocking her. “Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you”

“No, Laurent...”

“No, no, no. Don't be upset” he is honestly sincere as he talks to her. “I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully - whereas I'll make it very quick” he inhales heavily, breathing her in. “And you smell so... mouthwatering” He faces her, taking in her scent, bloodlust building. Her eyes dart around, escape is impossible – The only thing she sees is the apparition of Connor, looking at her with alarm.

“Connor. I love you” Laurent is milliseconds from biting - then abruptly, his expression changes. He sees something in the forest behind Bella - and it terrifies him.

“I... don't believe it” He steps back. Bella's confused as she realizes he's no longer focused on her... she follows his eyes, slowly turning... to find behind her – a black and white wolf skulks out of the darkness of the woods. Bambi's wolf. She stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl in her throat, sharp teeth gleaming, lips pulled back to reveal them. In the sun the wolf looks even more impressive. Bella is trapped between the two killers. Connor whispers in her ear.

“Don't. Move” The wolf slinks closer to Bella, a mere twenty feet from where she stands, then behind Bambi six more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking her. They're the size of small horses, all of different hues: black (Sam), dark silver (Paul), chocolate (Jared), ash (Embry), red-grey (Caleb) and russet-brown (Jacob). Their hackles are up, lips curling, bodies crouched, ready to spring. Bella is frozen with fear as they come toward her. The red-grey wolf is the closest and looks directly at her. Laurent continues to retreat then suddenly, almost simultaneously Laurent bolts across the meadow. The wolves spring toward Bella and leap right over her in pursuit of Laurent! Their thunderous snarls and snaps shake her as the pack sprint after the vampire, surrounding him before he reaches the treeline. Laurent swings at the dark silver wolf, smacking the wolf half-way across the meadow. The black wolf lunges at Laurent he kicks it and it sails into a tree, splintering it. The two wolves recover, lurch back to the pack which closes in on Laurent. It's impossible to know who will prevail. Bella doesn't stay to find out. She races into the woods away from the fight. 

 


	70. Chapter Sixty Nine

 

The wolves all seem to settle when Laurent is dead, aggression and instinct leaving them. Paul sits watching Embry pouncing around on slivers of light, like a dumbass. Bambi is a little upset that it wasn't her that got to do it, instead Jacob got the beat on her. It should have been her kill. After everything Laurent put her through, put Bella through. She snaps at Jacob's shoulder and he snaps back at her.

[Enough] Sam scolds stepping between both of them. [Nadine, go after Bella, make sure she doesn't tell anyone]

[No one is going to believe her anyway] Bambi counters flicking him in the face with her tail, Sam huffs and shoots her a look. [Fine] she grumbles turning slightly before she slinks through the trees heading back towards home. Caleb and Jacob move to follow her only to be stopped by Sam.

[Let her deal with it] Sam tells them. Jacob and Caleb share a look before following Sam and the others the opposite way.

….................

Bella bursts into the house, out of breath. Charlie and Harry Clearwater are washing their fishing gear. Charlie spins to face her.

“Bella?” he asks. “What's wrong?”

“They're not giant bears” she announces. “I saw them. Up in a meadow.....”

“Damn it, I told you not to go into the woods!” Charlie scolds.

“What did you see, Bella?” Harry asks her, Bella takes a breath, trying to steady herself.

“Wolves. They're wolves, Dad” She tells Charlie, Harry sighs ever-so-slightly.

“Seven of them. The size of-of cars. I swear. They went after” she pauses and then sighs. “Something....and I ran” Charlie grabs up the phone; as he dials he turns to Harry.

“Harry, can you get some men from the rez?”

“Sure. Yeah. I'll just.....” Harry seems more concerned than gung-ho as he slips out of the room.

“Jerry? Put a hunting party together, tranq guns, large caliber shotguns, there's something dangerous out there” Bella turns away from him to hide her worry and her forming tears. Her eyes dart around the house, their vulnerability spinning in on her. Charlie hangs up and goes to his gun cabinet. “I've gotta go to the station,” He tells her.

“Good” she answers turning to him. “That's good”

“Where's your sister?” He asks, Bella shrugs.

“I haven't seen her since this morning” Bella answers, Charlie nods a little and worries his lip. “I'll call her” Bella promises. Charlie nods and then leaves her alone. Bella takes steadying breathes until she hears the door close, that's when she lets herself cry, her fear overtaking her.

….................

Bambi-wolf's paws pound the dirt as she weaves through trees and bushes making her way home. Seeing the break in the trees ahead she concentrates, and within three steps she's on two legs instead of four. She moves to where she stashed her spare clothing, just in case she had a need for them. She should probably start buying second hand and keeping her good clothes for special occasions, she misses having fashion sense. Pulling on her clothing she leaves her feet bare, and then she is heading towards the house. Charlie's car isn't in the drive. She takes a deep breath as she heads up the steps and into her home as she shakes out the dirt in her hair, which is a major downside to the whole one with nature freak show she's part of. All the dirt and leaves and sticks. As soon as the door closes behind her Bella is running into Bambi who catches her and frowns a little. Bella starts to cry against her twin, clinging to her. Bambi realizes how terrified Bella must have been and her heart sinks. She did that. She was part of that. She'd forgotten how much Bella needs her, whilst she was off running around her sister was back here still suffering. What was she thinking? Bambi strokes Bella's hair, and sighs.

“Where were you?” Bella asks.

“It doesn't matter” Bambi answers. “I'm here now” Bella sniffles pulling away. “What happened? Did someone hurt you?” she asks trying to sound genuinely curious, given that she already knows what happened.

“Laurent came back” Bella admits moving into the living room, Bambi follows her. “He came back...Bambi, he was going to kill us....” Bella drops onto the couch and sighs. “There were these wolves...” she looks up at her sister. “Bambi, they were huge, bigger than your car....” she looks terrified as she realizes something. “I think I just sold them out” Bella whispers. “I didn't mean to” she adds. “It just came out and they....they saved me” she looks up at Bambi. “They saved me...and Charlie's going to hurt them” Bambi smiles sadly and sits next to her.

“Yeah, sounds like they did” she wraps her arm around Bella and pulls her into a hug. “You're okay” she whispers.

…..........

Bambi stands in front of Sam having told him everything that happened with Bella, and what she knows about Charlie taking to the trees with guns. Sam turns to her as she threads her fingers through her hair and shakes it out. Sam softens a little watching her.

“Is Bella okay?” Sam asks, she shakes her head.

“Not really, no” she answers and sighs. “I want to tell her,” Bambi tells Sam who shakes his head back at her.

“No” he argues firmly.

“Please” she begs. “She's terrified, Sam, if she knew it was us, that we were the ones that protected her, it would give her peace of mind....she'd understand”

“I said no, Nadine,” he tells her. “You cannot tell Bella anything about this” he orders with his alpha voice, she clenches her jaw.

“Fine” she snaps back at him, puffing up her chest just so he knows she's not happy about this. He nods and turns away from her. She studies him a moment before she bolts out the door, Sam turns and stares a little, knowing full well she's about to do something stupid. He follows her out.

“Nadine!!” Sam yells after her. “Come back here!” he commands, she looks over her shoulder, shows signs of considering.

“Go to hell!” she snaps back at him and continues into the woods, Sam blinks surprised. Knowing he just alpha commanded her and she walked away.

 

 


	71. Chapter Seventy

Bambi walks with Bella through the trees, slow steady but nervous steps, she left Sam's sure about telling Bella about the wolves and the pack and the whole...furball stuff, but now standing with her, she's not 100% about this. It rocks her world and she's in the thick of it, what will it do to Bella's? She takes a strengthening breath and closes her eyes before nodding and looks to her sister.

“Those wolves...earlier” Bambi starts taking Bella's hand, she takes a breath, double guessing herself over this. She hates lying to Bella and after everything that went on with Edward she told herself she would never do it again, and yet here she is, keeping a big secret from her twin sister. She's a terrible person, a bad daughter, and sister.

“What about them?” Bella asks when Bambi doesn't continue. Bambi worries her hands together.

“Promise me you won't freak out,” Bambi asks of Bella who watches her, wary, wondering if this is her sister finally having another breakdown.

“Promise” Bella answers trying to reassure her sister that she's there for her.

“Okay,” Bambi whispers and then turns walking away from her, putting some space between them before she does this. She's seen Emily and she's not doing this stood close to her sister. “Okay,” she repeats and nods. “Remember you promised” she points out turning back to Bella who nods back. Bambi takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before she lurches forward. Her wolf taking her place. Bella's eyes widen as she stares at the wolf, at Bambi's wolf form. She steps closer, wary. The wolf lowers her head a little.

“Bambi” she states reaching her. “You saved my life” Bella whispers touching the wolf's face. “Always got my back, huh, Bambi?” Bella asks her warmly before setting her forehead to the wolf's, her fingers scratching at her neck. “Can you...change back?” the wolf nods and steps back moving away from Bella who takes a shaky breath, processing all of this. Bella turns away and runs her fingers through her hair waiting.

“Bells” Bambi states touching Bella's shoulder as she pulls her shirt on straight, Bella turns to her and then hugs her.

“Thank you” Bella whispers warmly, clutching to her sister, Bambi hugs her back just as tightly. Bella pulls away and nods a little as she starts to walk away, Bambi joins her. “How long?” Bella asks tucking her hands into her pockets. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“Since the accident” Bambi answers. “I wanted to tell you, but I was so confused, and they told me that I couldn't tell anyone”

“Who did?”

“The others” Bambi looks to Bella. “The pack...”

“All those wolves?” Bella whispers, Bambi nods.

“Yeah, they're all....like me....” she admits. “Do you remember Sam Uley?” Bambi asks. “We met him at the beach that time, and he was there the night you got lost in the woods?” Bella nods. “Yeah, he's kind of our 'leader', our alpha” Bambi offers.

“Who else?” Bella asks softly.

“Jacob and Caleb” Bambi answers, Bella sighs. “It's not like we didn't want to tell you” Bambi assures her. “But Sam told us not to, he ordered us not to” Bambi rolls her eyes a little.

“So why are you telling me now?” Bella asks.

“Because I'm sick of the lies” Bambi answers as she glances to Bella. “I hate lying to you” Bella smiles softly.

“I'm glad you told me” Bella assures her. “I don't feel so afraid now” Bambi threads her fingers with Bella's. “Of the wolves, of....anything”

“Bella” Bambi starts. “I'm always going to look out for you” Bella looks down a little. “You're my sister, my best friend, of course, I am, just like I've always done” they share a look.

“Why you?” Bella asks, Bambi looks to her and then away.

“Sam doesn't know” Bambi shrugs. “It wasn't supposed to happen to me” she looks to Bella. “It just did, and it sounds like it didn't even happen the way it did with the others”

“You always had to do things differently to everyone else, Bambi, why should this be any different?” Bella teases. Bambi looks to her and nods in agreement. It's true. Bambi's always been different. Like that's going to change now.

…..............

Bambi stands at her window watching the fog rolling through the trees, it's beautiful like this, peaceful, but she doesn't feel peaceful, her body is tingling with nerves. She wants to text Edward. To call him. To talk to him. Despite the fact she knows he is her 'enemy' species she's never wanted to be around him more. Something inside of her reaching out for him, and he's not here. She opens her phone and scrolls through her contacts. Something has changed inside, after her outburst at Sam she feels freer like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.....She taps the cell phone against the window as she thinks, as she tries to pluck up the courage to write the text, to write anything but she can't. She throws her phone onto the bed and moves to her laptop instead, she opens the lid as she sits at her desk. Her fingers flex a little as she fights herself on this. She shouldn't be doing this. She was the one that told him to stop, but she needs familiar. He is familiar. And she misses him. She opens messenger and clicks on his icon. They've never contacted this way but they shared the information. She finds messenger impersonal but something about sending a text has her more nervous.

….............

Edward stands looking out the back of the house in Alaska, the snow is still falling, has done since Connor left for Rio, he couldn't be around everyone anymore, and Edward understands his brother's need to be away, to be alone. Edward would too but he holds out more hope for Bambi to contact him. That they can work this out. He turns slightly hearing a ping at his laptop. Frowning a little he moves to it and opens the messenger screen finding a message from Bambi.

 


	72. Chapter Seventy One

Edward stares at the screen. It's simple. And nothing really. It could be a mistake. Meant for someone else. He trying really hard not to read too much into this. But it's Bambi. He takes a seat at the desk, his fingers hovering over the letters on the keyboard. But he's missed her. Immeasurably. He feels like he left a piece of himself back there with her. And he can't imagine his life without her in it. The break up was a mistake, the long-distance was a mistake. There were mistakes made but he can fix them. Right now. He can fix it all. Win back the love of his life. His soul mate. His one and only. His...Juliet. He rolls his eyes knowing that Bambi would find that comparison ridiculous and hilarious all at once. Edward smiles a little. This could be her reaching out. Despite everything, if this is her reaching out, he can't waste it. He leans closer to his laptop and types away his reply.

….........

“Why did I do that?” Bambi asks herself, eyes wide, heart beating erratically in her chest. “Why the hell did I do that?” she whines and looks back to the screen. “Don't write back, don't write back” she stares at her screen. “Just ignore it...It didn't happen. Don't write back” She lets out a breath and closes her eyes seeing the pending message icon disappear. “Good” she whispers. “It's better like this” she adds. Relieved. Until her laptop pings announcing the arrival of a message. “No” she whines throwing her head back. “No, why....” she covers her face with her hands and then risks a glance to the screen. “Why did you reply?” she asks the computer. “You should have ignored me....” she takes a deep breath and then lets herself read the message. She smiles and rolls her eyes softly. She can't help it. Even just this simple message has her heart fluttering in her chest. She misses him. More than anything. Her smile turns sad and tears gather in her eyes. This isn't fair. She bites her lip and takes a breath. This can be it. Break it off again, cut off all ties, or rekindle what they had together, something she's never had before, something amazing. But what future would they have? Her being what she is, him being what he is. Natural enemies. She scoffs and laughs bitterly. Romeo and Juliet. Probably not the best idea to compare herself to Juliet given how that story turned out. “Okay,” she whispers. “Make a choice” she scolds herself. “This is it...choose” she orders herself. Do it. Do it. Do it. She chants in her head. She pushes herself away from the computer instead. She paces the length of her floor. Flashes of her time with Edward. The laughter. The warmth. The love. The pain. The stress. Bella's words echo through her; 'You always had to do things differently to everyone else', Bambi smiles and looks down. “I love my sister” Bambi states warmly and moves back to her computer.

…............

Edward smiles seeing Bambi's reply before he reaches for his phone. She re-opened that line of communication. He scrolls through his contacts and lands on hers before dialing. He stands and starts to pace as it rings. He knows she'll probably be arguing with herself over answering. He relaxes hearing the call connect.

“Hey” he greets warmly. “I am really glad you reached out”

“I'm not 100% convinced this is a good idea” Bambi counters. “Just....” she sighs. “I missed you and things have....things have been difficult”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks.

“I....don't think I can tell you” she whispers. “It's nothing personal but I just...” she lets out a breath. “This was a mistake, I'm sorry I shouldn't have called”

“No, no, don't hang up” he begs. “Please don't hang up, we can talk about anything you want...just...” he closes his eyes. “Bambi?” he asks and waits.

“I'm still here” she assures him quietly. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How is your family?” he asks.

“They're fine” she answers. “Yours?”

“Fine” he answers her softly. “Connor....took off, he's...suffering”

“Oh...shame” she mumbles, he chuckles.

“You don't have to pretend, you can smile over it if you want” she chuckles weakly.

“Well, 'm not his biggest fan, that is true. How's his face?” Edward smiles hearing the snark in her tone.

“Scarred...” he answers.

“Can you guys scar?” she asks him.

“Apparently when someone hits us hard enough we can” he answers, he can hear her smiling. “I've never witnessed anything like that before...” he offers warmly.

“It was just a punch” she mumbles.

“It was still amazing” he assures her. “Have you thought any more about London?” he asks her, she takes a breath.

“I don't think that's an option anymore” she answers. “I don't think it was me”

“Bambi” he whispers. “I don't understand, you were so excited...”

“Things change” she counters sadly. “People change” she adds. Edward looks down, thinking he is the reason for her change of heart. But she can't leave, not with what she is now, not with her 'duty' to the land and to her pack. The risk of wolfing out in public in London around people who don't understand or accept her. She's stuck where she is.

 

 


	73. Chapter Seventy-Two

Edward's laptop screen shows a split page, one internet search for apartment listings in Portland, the other a series of messages between him and Bambi. The last four days they've been talking, exchanging messages. It's easy to fall back into old patterns with her. It's just easy with her. And he has this need to be close to her. He always has this need. So now he has to choose to do something about it. Stay away and both he and she will remain miserable and alone. Or he can go back to her, mend what broke, hope that she can forgive him, that he can forgive himself for what he did, for how it ended, for not fighting hard enough for her. Edward paces on the phone, talking to a real estate agent about a property he's seen. He thinks it will be perfect for him...for him and Bambi maybe. Soft warm colors. Plenty of space, homely and sweet. He could add to it. He knows he and she both love music. It's a great space for music. And he is offering more than the asking price. For his future with Bambi, he'd do anything. He made a mistake in thinking he could leave her and everything would be okay. It's not. And both of them are far from okay. He smiles as he hangs up. Deal done. He taps his phone in his hand and checks the time. Only an hour ahead. But it's still early. He could call her and hope she's awake, or wait. And whilst waiting is not the option he wants to choose, he knows she likes her sleep, so he chooses not to. He sets his phone down and sits back at his laptop. He can plan for now.

….........

Bambi stretches out in her bed and then curls up again, reluctant to get up and face the day. She just wants to stay in bed and forget the world. If she faces Sam she might blab that she's been talking to Edward. She's managed to avoid him since she told Bella the truth. Skirting around the pack. She knows she will have to face them eventually. Face the consequences of her actions. Edward is....part of her. Despite the circumstances. Despite everything, something inside of her calls out for him, yearns for him. And it's not even like it's always been that way, this started with the whole stupid wolf stuff. Oh, that's what it is. It's all the wolf's fault. Bambi grumbles as she sits up. Of course, it is.

“Stupid wolf stuff” she states sitting on the edge of her bed and takes a breath. Her phone rings on her bedside table. She subconsciously smiles as she reaches for it. As she presses accept she brushes her hair over her shoulder.

“How long will it take you to reach Portland?” Edwards asks as she picks up.

“Well, good morning to you too” Bambi states. “I slept well thanks for asking” Edward laughs. “Now, what did you ask?”

“Portland” he answers. “How long till you can get there?”

“I don't know” she offers. “4 hours?” she shrugs a little and rubs at her eyes. “Wait, why?” she asks him and then sits up straighter. “You haven't done something stupid, have you?” she asks him.

“Depends on what you think is stupid” he answers.

“We only started talking again, like, 3 days ago, meeting is....” she sighs. “I can't do that” she admits, she knows, somehow she knows that the second he sees her he's going to know what she is now. And part of her doesn't want that. She doesn't want him to know that she is his natural enemy.

“Bambi” he starts.

“It's just not a good idea” she interrupts him. “I know you want it to go back to how it was, but it can't” he closes his eyes. “We tried, and it didn't work”

“It'll be different this time” he promises her.

“How?” she asks. “You're still a vampire, I'm still....whatever I am, Connor still broke my sister's heart....you still...you still left”

“I know” he whispers. “I know, but if we can just talk...face to face....”

“No” she answers. “No, you're too distracting for a face to face” she teases weakly. “This is better, over the phone, messaging...just for now”

“Okay,” he states. “If that's what you want”

“It is what is best, you know it is” she counters, he nods.

“I'll be in Portland anyway” he admits. “I'll text you the address, if you change your mind” he offers, she hums a little and stands to look out the window, Sam looks up at her from the treeline.

“I have to go,” she tells Edward and then hangs up not waiting for a reply. Sam nods to the trees and Bambi sighs knowing this is it.

…..........

Bambi closes the backdoor quietly so as not to wake Charlie or Bella before she slowly, not really wanting to have it out with Sam, makes her way to the woods. She takes a deep breath and glances to her phone as Edward's address text comes in. Portland. She's never been before. She doesn't know if she's going like it. Not that it matters she supposes, she'll be there to see Edward. To see him after so long. Her insides are all knotted up. Tingly. She misses him. She heads through the trees but Sam's not waiting very far away. He turns to face her and she sighs rolling her eyes.

“Alright,” she states. “Let's get this over with, shout, scream, whatever...do you're worst” Sam sighs a little.

“Yeah, I'm not mad” he assures her softly. “The others explained the whole twin bond to me....turns out, I was the dick” she smiles a little. “Bambi, I don't want to keep you away from your family,” he tells her stepping closer. “I just want to protect them”

“I know” she whispers. “I want to as well. But keeping people in the dark isn't always the way to do that...Bella, she was terrified by us” he looks down. “But when I explained....she smiled, she told me she felt safe....” Sam nods a little. “That she knew I had her back....” he looks to her. “She's my sister, my twin sister....she means everything to me, and I hate lying to her, I had to tell her”

“I know you did” he motions her closer and she smiles as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “I'm not mad” he repeats softer.

 

 


	74. Chapter Seventy Three

Bambi bites her lip as she leans against her car. She's seriously considering going to see Edward. Between telling Bella, her heart to heart with Sam, she's feeling a little empowered and yeah, she's taking back control of her life. Doing what she wants. Taking back her life. She smiles and looks down at her phone as sends out the text before turning and climbing into her car.

…............

Edward sees Bambi before she sees him. She's stood looking out over a lake in the Smith and Bybee Wetlands Natural Area in Portland. It's neutral ground. And she looks beautiful. He forgot just how damn beautiful she is. The way the light catches her face, the wind ruffling her hair. She turns slightly sensing his approach, not directly looking at him, just letting him know that she knows he's there. She's more nervous than she thought she would be. Seeing him again. Especially after the last few months. With all the Bella stuff and the wolf stuff. He smiles and walks closer to her. He can't believe she came. He knows she text but part of him still believed she wouldn't turn up. He knows she's been struggling with their renewed friendship. She turns to face him, her eyes meet his. And suddenly none of it matters. None of the time apart. The vampires. The wolves. None of it. It's like she is seeing him for the first time. The lines of his face. The color of his eyes. The curve of his lips into that smile. She sees flashes of them together, laughing, smiling, she's even wearing a wedding dress in one of the images. Her breath catches as something inside of her shifts, clicks into place. She no longer feels like part of her is lost. She no longer feels broken. Her life suddenly makes sense. It's him. She's staring at him. His smile falls slightly because he can't read her. He doesn't know what she is thinking at this moment.

“Bambi?” he asks her softly.

“I don't know what's happening to me” she admits backing away from him.

“Bambi” he stops her by taking her hand. He frowns, he doesn't need to be a mind reader right now to know that something is wrong.

“What did you do to me?” she asks him. “Just then...what did you do?”

“Nothing” he answers. “I didn't do anything” he looks over her as she trembles. “Bambi” he whispers. She pulls her hand free and steps into his chest, instantly relaxing. She presses her head to his chest, clutching him close to her. Edward frowns down at her, his hands on her back wrapping around her. She feels safe. She feels home with him. He presses his lips to her head and just holds her. The two of them stood there together as the sun sets behind them.

“I'm sorry,” she tells him, muffled by the cloth of his shirt.

“Why are you sorry?” he asks her pulling back slightly.

“I just feel like I'm sorry” she admits looking up at him. “Like...I did this”

“No” he assures her, brushing his fingers back over her cheek. “I should never have asked you to lie to your sister, not when I know how close you are”

“But I'm doing it again” she whispers. “She doesn't know I'm here, she doesn't know I'm meeting you”

“So tell her” he offers, she sniffles. “Bambi, if you need to tell her, you have to...she'll ask questions, and I'll answer them”

“What if she asks for  _him_?” she asks.

“I tell her the truth...I don't know where he is” he admits. “He didn't tell me where he was going, and I've tried to stay out of Alice's head when she watches him because I know he doesn't want me to know....because he knew I would come back for you” he brushes the tears from her cheeks. “So if you don't want to lie to her, don't....” he brushes her hair back from her face so he can cup her cheeks. He searches her eyes and then leans closer, brushing his lips over hers, she closes her eyes and relaxes, almost melts in his arms as she kisses him back. It's been too long. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck.

…...........

Later: Edward keeps hold of Bambi's hand as they walk together, She should be thinking about getting back otherwise it's going to be the early hours when she gets back. She turns to him and lets out a breath, he nods, understands. She needs to go home. She needs to sleep and to think about her next step.

“It's okay” he assures her. “This is....more than I hoped for” he takes her hand and pulls it to his chest. “I'm really glad you picked up” he admits warmly. “Will you come back tomorrow?” he asks her, she hums a little.

“I'll think about it...I just...I need to talk to...” she stops a little and shakes her head. Because she knows she can't tell him. She can't admit that to him yet. She just wants this. Them. For now. He leans closer and kisses her cheek.

“I know there is something different about you” he whispers. “And you don't want to talk about it, and that's okay, just....I'm here, when you are ready” she nods and gives him a soft smile. She leans up and kisses him again before stepping back.

“I'll text you when I get home” she assures him as she digs out her keys from her pocket.

“Be careful” he tells her, she smirks and nods before climbing into her car. Edward watches her warmly as she drives away. He reaches up and touches his lips. Being around her again. It's like the light is finally back after an eternal darkness. He is home.

 

 


End file.
